Amores Perros
by akasha-bennington
Summary: [Sirius x Remus] A veces los animales hacen cosas imprevisibles...¿cuales serán las consecuencias? SLASH
1. Naturaleza animal

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo ff, no debería, primero porque tengo que estudiar y acabar el capítulo 10 de Tu nombre envenena mis sueños, pero la inspiración viene cuando viene, y aunque no tenía pensado escribir este ff todavía, al final lo he hecho, y segundo, porque se supone que era un regalito de navidad para mi amiga Carly, que me lo pidió expresamente.**

**Antes de nada, os comento que este es el primer ff Slash "oficial" que escribo, y digo oficial porque aunque en Open till dawn hubiera slash, pero era algo secundario que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a traumatizarme al escribirlo jejejejeje.**

**Y os comento también algo importante.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: este ff contiene Slash (relaciones hombre/hombre) y también Beastiality ¡que nadie se asuste! No se si se podrá considerar en sí el ff como Beast porque lo que hay es animal/animal, o sea Moony/Padfoot para que nos entendamos jejeje. Técnicamente que se líen dos animales es muy normal y no debería causar shock, pero aún así me veo obligada a advertirlo.**

**De todas formas, el ff es muy light, no esperéis lemon (a menos que se me ocurra algo que quede bien) ni cosas fuertes, salvo quizás algo de lenguaje un poco vulgarcillo por parte de algunos jejejeje. El título es muy descriptivo ¿no? XDDDD**

**Así que si alguien cree que se va a traumatizar, que no lo lea.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de JKR y WB y no gano nada con esto salvo aumentar la perversión de la gente XDDDDD. Ah, y el título de "Amores perros" es de una película mexicana (muy buena, por cierto) pero que no sé a quien pertenece.**

**Le dedico el ff a Carly McKinnon, porque me pidió un moony/padfoot. ¡Ya te regalaré otro de los ff que me pediste! ;-D **

**AMORES PERROS:**

**Capítulo 1: Naturaleza animal **

- ¡Y UNA MIERDAA!

La voz de Sirius sonaba a través de la puerta del baño, llevaba allí encerrado al menos una hora, negándose a salir.

- Pero Padfoot… ¡no puedes hacerme esto!- dijo James, ya sin argumentos para convencer a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedo? Por supuesto que puedo, además ¿qué falta te hago yo?

James se quedó pensativo. ¿Realmente importaba algo que Sirius no fuera? Técnicamente no era necesario, pero si Sirius no iba, todo sería más aburrido.

- Sin ti no es igual…- dijo James, aunque Sirius no pudiera ver la cara de penita que ponía.

- Pues acostúmbrate, porque no voy a ir nunca jamás en la vida ¿entiendes?

- Joder, mira que eres exagerado, sólo fue un accidente. ¡No quiere decir que vaya a volver a pasar otra vez!

La puerta del baño se entreabrió lentamente. James resopló aliviado. Pensaba que Sirius no iba a salir de allí nunca, y creía, inocentemente, que sus palabras habían dado resultado. En seguida comprobó que no, Sirius le miraba con cara rabiosa y le apuntaba con la varita, saliendo despacio del baño y haciendo que su amigo tuviera que retroceder para evitar el contacto punzante de la varita en su pecho.

- Tío, no es para tanto…- murmuró James intentando que Sirius apartara la varita. Acabó sentándose en la cama.- Vamos, siéntate y hablamos tranquilamente, sin varitas amenazadoras ¿vale?

Pero ni con eso la cara de Sirius cambió de expresión, sino que se puso aún más roja.

- ¿Es que crees que puedo sentarme¡No podría aunque quisiera!

James disimuló mirando hacia otro lado, intentando que Sirius no viera que contenía la risa. Pero fue inútil.

- ¡Cabronazo! Ni se te ocurra reírte de las desgracias ajenas, y menos si se trata de MIS desgracias.- dijo Sirius abalanzándose sobre James dispuesto a borrarle la sonrisa de cualquier forma.

Forcejeaban, y a pesar de que Sirius golpeaba con ganas, sólo se oían los quejidos de éste.

- Ay, ay, ay ¡aaaaaaayyy!- se lamentaba Sirius.

- Pero tío, no seas quejica ¡si no te estoy haciendo nada!- dijo James extrañado.

- Ay, Prongs, es que me duele todo…- Sirius desistió de pegarle a James, y en su lugar se quedó tumbado en la cama, desmadejado.

James, que al principio casi se tomó aquello a broma, empezó a preocuparse seriamente cuando vio que, con el pequeño forcejeo que habían tenido, la camisa de Sirius se había subido un poco dejando al descubierto unas horribles heridas en la espalda.

- Sir…Sirius, tú… ¿has visto esto?- dijo James alarmado.

- ¿El qué?

Con un gesto rápido, como si se tratara de una actuación urgente de primeros auxilios, James levantó la camisa de Sirius por completo. Contuvo el aire. Tenía la espalda destrozada.

- Éstas heridas… Oh, tío, entiendo que no quieras ir…

- Ah, es eso…- dijo Sirius despreocupado.- Ya pensaba que me estaba cubriendo de pelo o que me estaba saliendo cola…

Pero ¡tienes que ir a la enfermería!

- ¿Tú estás majara o qué?- dijo Sirius intentando ponerse boca arriba, pero decidió quedarse mejor como estaba, dando un quejido, aún así pudo girar la cabeza para mirar a James con incredulidad.- ¿Con qué cara voy a explicarle a Pomfrey?

- Pero… es que son horribles, Sirius…

- Ya las he visto, no me lo recuerdes…

- Puedo avisar a Lily…ya sabes, seguro que sabe algo, es muy buena en pociones y…

- ¡NOO!- Sirius dio un brinco como si tratara de impedir que James fuera a algún sitio que no fuera aquella habitación.- Ni Lily, ni nada ¿es que quieres hundir mi reputación?

- Pero Lily es de confianza…

- Ni confianza ni hostias, como le cuentes algo, te mato.

- Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, Sirius. Esas heridas me dan miedo…

- Uff, y eso que no has visto la peor…

- ¡PERO ES QUE HAY PEORES!

Sirius volvió la cabeza de nuevo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y voz lastimosa.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

James se mordió el labio ante la sola idea de que hubiera algo peor.

- ¿Quieres verla?

Potter dio un par de pasos atrás al ver que Sirius se levantaba torpemente dispuesto a enseñarle su peor herida, ante tal idea aterradora, James acabó tropezando con la cama de atrás y cayendo sobre ella.

- ¡Para!- James se quitó las gafas por si acaso y se tapó la cara mirando hacia otro lado.- ¡No quiero verlo!

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó reírse a Sirius.

- Imbécil, no te iba a enseñar lo que estás imaginando, aunque sea lo que más me duele…

James miró a través de sus dedos, que aún cubrían su cara por prudencia.

- Uff, menos mal.

- Mira.

Sirius se agachó un poco, haciendo que su cabeza quedara a la altura de James, se levantó el pelo y dejó a la vista la clara marca de una mordedura en su nuca, o mejor dicho, varias mordeduras.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó James sólo de imaginar lo que debía doler aquello.

- Y eso no es todo…- Sirius empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

- ¡Ya basta! No necesito un striptease, soy capaz de imaginarlo ¿vale? Empiezo a pensar que esto te ha trastornado y ha sacado a relucir tu vena exhibicionista.

Sirius dejó de desabrocharse la camisa, ofendido por las palabras de su amigo.

- Evidentemente, me ha trastornado, pero no del modo en que piensas, pervertido.- dijo con tono serio y dolido.- Imagina que te hubiera pasado a ti…

- Ay, perdona, es que…

- ¿Que pensabas que por esto ya me iba a volver gay?- se adelantó Sirius.

- Es ridículo, lo sé, pero como no conozco a nadie que…

- Parece mentira que seas mi mejor amigo y pienses esas cosas de mí¿acaso mi fama no me avala como el mayor macho de Hogwarts?

Ésta vez fue James quien le miró con los ojos en blanco.

- Ya veo que ni con estas cosas se aplaca tu ego…

- Estoy bajo de autoestima, necesito un par de piropos y miradas libidinosas, creo que bajaré a la biblioteca.- dijo Sirius, olvidándose por un momento de sus dolores.

- ¡A donde tienes que ir tú es a la enfermería!

- No, gracias, no quiero ser la comidilla del colegio, ya sabes que la vieja esa se va de la lengua en cuanto ve algo "anormal." Y no es precisamente la mirada libidinosa de Pomfrey lo que necesito ahora, y mucho menos enseñarle mi culo.

- Siiiiii, vaaaaaale, ya sé que necesitas una dosis de adulación femenina y todo eso, pero ¿no sería más práctico buscarlo después de haberte curado? Tú no te has parado a pensar en lo que puede ocurrirte ¿verdad?

Sirius se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, e incluso parecía que empezaba a ponerse morado por no respirar.

- Prongs, necesito alcohol…

- ¿Ein?

Sirius, en shock, se dejó caer en la cama, pero tal cual cayó se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Coño! Puto dolor de culo… ¿Cuándo se me va a quitar?- en seguida se volvió hacia James con ojos preocupados.- Estoy al borde del colapso…creo que aún no he asimilado lo que ha pasado…

- Puede que no lo asimiles nunca, es muuuuuuuuuy fuerte.

- Eso, tú dame ánimos. ¬¬

- Nunca volveré a ser el mismo.- lloriqueó.

- Si ya lo decía yo…

Sirius le miró con cara de asesino.

- Te he dicho que NO van por ahí los tiros.

- Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! Me la trae floja si me convierto en un hombre/perro/lobo/negro o lo que sea el híbrido que se esté formando en mí en estos momentos, pero Hogwarts jamás se enterará. NADIE se enterará.

- No puedo creer que te importe más tu popularidad y tu imagen que tu salud… lo que hay que oír…

- Pues ya ves, soy así de único e inimitable.

- Así de gilipollas… ¬¬

- ¡Ey tío, deja ya de atacarme! Te recuerdo que soy yo el que ha sido ultrajado por uno de sus amigos convertido en…animal. Dios, cuanto más lo pienso más humillante me parece… Suerte que perdí la virginidad hace mucho, si no habría quedado traumatizado con el sexo de por vida.

- Cof, cof- carraspeó James, aguantando la risa.

- ¡No es "esa" virginidad que tú estás pensando! Esa ni siquiera me había planteado perderla algún día. Empiezo a preguntarme qué concepto extraño tienes de mí.

- Ninguno, Padfoot, ninguno.

- Y lo peor de todo es que cuando mañana vuelva Remus no sé cómo reaccionaré. Lo mismo lo mato nada más lo vea, que ni vuelvo a dirigirle la palabra, que…

- No la tomes con él, no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Ah, no? Ahora me dirás que la culpa fue mía, que andaba provocándole compartiendo mis pulgas con él y llevándole huesos desenterrados. Tiene cojones la cosa…

- Él no era consciente de lo que hacía, ya sabes que cuando se convierte en lobo no tiene conciencia humana. No la tomes con él, ya bastante tiene con lo suyo como para que le retires la palabra.

- ¡Me violó! No sé si necesitas que te lo deletree para entenderlo. Me VI-O-LÓ.

- Pero Sirius, sé que estás dolido, nunca mejor dicho…

- No tiene gracia.

- Jejeje, eso, estás dolido, humillado, frustrado, rabioso, pero a ver si consigo hacerte entrar en razón…

- A ver, tú inténtalo, lo veo chungo.- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- Él era un lobo, y tú un perro, animales de la misma especie, y los animales no entienden de esas cosas, ya has visto a veces que los perros intentan tirarse cualquier cosa, da igual que sea macho o hembra, lo único que les atrae es que son de la misma especie.

- Yo no hago esas cosas ¬¬

- Lo sé, si lo hicieras te habría llevado a San Mungo de cabeza, pero eso es porque cuando te transformas eres un perro físicamente pero tu mente sigue siendo humana. No puedes exigirle eso a Remus, él es auténticamente un lobo, y sólo sigue su instinto.

- Seeee, y el instinto de los lobos, aparte de tirarse a otros lobos o perros, en mi caso, es comer ciervos, así que ve preparándote.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aquella respuesta dejó trastornado a James, que tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Oh, Sirius, puede que tengas razón. –dijo James, pálido.

- ¿Viste?- dijo Sirius con aires de suficiencia.- A ver quién va a convencer a quién ahora.

- Es que… mira, según lo que ha pasado los últimos días, parece que el comportamiento de Remus como licántropo está cambiando.

- ¡No jodas!- exclamó Sirius con cara de "no hace falta que me lo cuentes lo he sufrido en mis propias carnes"

- Joder¡déjame terminar antes de hacerte la víctima!

- No me hago la víctima, soy la víctima.

- Bueno, víctimas aparte, hasta esta luna llena, Remus se comportaba todo lo normal que se podía comportar siendo lobo. Pero ¿No notaste que hacía cosas raras antes de ayer?

- Si a cosas raras llamas tú a olisquearme todo el rato y a marcar el territorio a mi alrededor…- dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta bien de lo que decía.

- Exacto¿y sabes qué? Me parece que es porque Moony está en celo, esas son las cosas que hacen los perros en celo.

- Me sorprendes, Prongs, soy yo quien debería saber más sobre perros, pero puede que tengas razón, puede que estemos ante el primer celo lobuno de Remus.

- Y lo que me da miedo es que, ahora que actúa como lobo adulto empiece a tener tendencias agresivas hacia los ciervos.- James se agarró con fuerza a los hombros de Sirius.- ¡Es su naturaleza! Tarde o temprano intentará comerme. ¡Tengo miedo!

- Hubiera preferido que intentara comerme a… "eso."

- Tenemos que advertir a Peter de esto, puede intentar comerle a él también.

- De acuerdo¡pero nada de contarle lo mío! Menos mal que se fue a pasar las Navidades a su casa, uno menos que se puede ir de la lengua.- dijo Sirius mirando amenazante a James.

- ¡Que no voy a decir nada!

- Vale, la palabra de Merodeador me es suficiente, pero como yo sospeche que Lily sospecha algo… ¡te capo!

- Que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, qué pesado eres.- dijo James con voz aburrida.- ¿Y a qué crees que se debe que de repente ahora Remus esté en celo?

- No lo sé, por lo visto aquí el gran erudito de la licantropía y los canes eres tú.- dijo Sirius con tono irónico, a lo que James respondió con una burla.- ¡Y yo qué sé! Supongo que a los lobos se les descontrolarán las hormonas igual que a los adolescentes.

James hizo un gesto afirmativo y sorprendido.

- Cierto, cierto, debe ser eso. Porque mira, analizando el tema… Remus tiene 17 años, y que sepamos nunca ha tenido novia conocida.

- Yo tampoco.- rió Sirius.

- Lo sé ¬¬, pero no es ningún secreto con quien te acuestas o te enrollas, es más, es algo que está a la orden del día normalmente.

- Soy Sirius Black.- dijo Sirius con pose seductora.

- Al caso. ¿Tú sabes algún rollo al menos que haya tenido Remus? Porque yo no.

- Ahora que lo dices… no.- de repente Sirius frunció el ceño.- ¡no será tan hijo puta de contárselo a Lily y a nosotro no!

- No tío, eso sería deslealtad, traición…

- No sigas, te pareces a mi madre diciendo eso.

- De todas formas, ya me has dejado con la mosca detrás de la oreja, le preguntaré a Lily, ellos comparten mucho tiempo juntos como prefectos, no sé, quizás Remus le pida consejo sobre la chica que le gusta porque a nosotros nos ve demasiado…

- ¿Insinúas que a Remus le da vergüenza contarnos sus cosas porque cree que nos reiríamos de él?

- Probablemente.

- ¡Qué imbécil! Pero si yo podría conseguirle una cita con la chica que sea ¡incluso con Bellatrix por ponerlo difícil!

- Me da que es por cosas como esa por lo que no nos cuenta nada.- dijo James suspirando.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es la conclusión? A falta de lo que Lily te diga.

- La conclusión es que Remus es virgen.

- ¡Coño!- gritó Sirius demasiado alto, jamás habría pensado algo así, tan inconcebible.- ¡No me extraña que tenga las hormonas locas! James, tío, eso es imposible, simplemente ya habría muerto o habría explotado o…

- Te habría violado siendo lobo cuando no es consciente de lo que hace…

- Mierda…-murmuró Sirius.- ¿Por qué mierda tiene todo sentido?

- Ahí puede estar la solución. Si conseguimos que Remus salga con una chica, ya no tendremos peligro cuando le acompañemos en sus transformaciones.

- Cierto, Prongs. Y entonces es el turno de Dios del sexo-Black.- guiñó Sirius sacando una libretita de debajo de la almohada.

- ¿Qué haces¿Es que vas a tomar nota?

- No, Prongs, esto es la "chorbo agenda".- dijo Sirius hojeando las páginas con concentración.- Mira, ésta era facilona, podría tirársela en la segunda cita. Necesitamos medidas urgentes ¿no?

Se encontró con la mirada reprobadora de James.

- Todo eso está muy bien, pero no estamos teniendo en cuenta la parte de Remus. Puede que no quiera salir con esa chica y tirársela en la segunda cita.

- ¡Cómo que no!- dijo Sirius con los ojos desorbitados, atónito.- Debe estar deseándolo, es más, debe estar deseándolo tanto que no le importe con quien. Por dios¡nuestro Remus aún es virgen!

- Eso es lo que tú opinas, pero Remus no es como tú, él es sensible, romántico, dulce…

- ¿Y yo no lo soy?- dijo Sirius ofendido.- ¿Eh? Venga, responde.

- Pues no, Padfoot.

- Vaya, esto debería hacerme reflexionar sobre mi actitud, pero… bah, me va muy bien así.- dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.- ¡Ay! Mierda, cómo me duele…

Sirius hizo aparecer una bolsa con hielo y se acostó boca abajo poniéndosela sobre el trasero.

- Bueno¿al final vienes ésta noche?- preguntó James.

Sirius hizo una mueca de sentirse incomprendido.

- ¿Toda esta charla ha sido para nada? Que no, James¡QUE NO!

- Como quieras, pero cuando Remus vuelva mañana más te vale ser amable con él.

- Lo meditaré con la almohada… y la bolsa de hielo. Aunque me parece que la bolsa de hielo dice que debo matarle en cuanto lo vea.

- …

- Pues nada, diviértete, iré preparando otra bolsa de hielo para ti por si acaso, o mejor una cosa de esas que hay en mi casa para colgar cabezas de elfo, un ciervo disecado en casa sería una novedad.

James tembló ligeramente antes de dejar a Sirius en la habitación. ¿Intentaría comerle?

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? XDDDD**

**Realmente espero que alguien lea este ff, creo que va a ser divertido y no creo que sea excesivamente fuerte (claro que yo ya estoy curada de espanto y a estas alturas creo que nada me traumatiza jejeje)**

**Ah, el ff va a ser cortito, unos 5 capítulos como mucho pero no muy largos, aún no lo tengo seguro.**

**En el siguiente veremos qué ocurre cuando Remus vuelve de La casa de los gritos, tras haber pasado la luna llena, sin recordar lo que pasó con Sirius. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sirius¿les contara Lily algo interesante¿se intentará comer a Prongs?**

**Oh, si os fijáis en la página de inicio de esto veréis que con fecha 21 de Noviembre hay un mensaje de los administradores que dice que responder reviews en los capi´tulos no está permitido ya T.T, con el nuevo sistema sólo se pueden responder los review firmados.**

**Bueno ¡muchos besitos! Y espero vuestros comentarios (dios, no me matéis ni me mandéis Avadas electrónicos, aún soy muy joven para morir ¬¬)**


	2. Sirius y el Magical Geographic

**¡Holitas!**

**Sí, muy prontito, lo sé, pero es que estoy inspirada con esta historia. Ya veo que os gustó el primer capítulo jejejeje, dios, menos mal que no se me escandalizó la peña, pero ya veo que supe meter bien el tema para que no fuera demasiado fuerte.**

**Estoy impaciente por ver si os gusta como va el ff. Os adelanto que, seguramente, éste capítulo no sea tan gracioso como el anterior, porque el ff es de humor y romance.**

**De todos modos, este capítulo es básicamente Sirius intentándole encontrar una explicación de lo que pasó.**

**Por cierto, este ff es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Carly, así que ¡va para ella!**

**Capítulo 2: Sirius y el Magical Geographic**

Estaba amaneciendo cuando James volvió al dormitorio de Gryffindor. Sirius estaba atento, esperando a que James volviera para que le contara las novedades.

- Por fin llegas.- dijo Sirius al oír la puerta. Abrió las cortinas de su cama para hacerle ver a su amigo que estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué haces que no estás dormido?- preguntó James extrañado.- Oh, ya veo, estabas preocupado por mi…qué tierno.

Sirius terminó de descorrer las cortinas, tumbándose de costado, que era la única posición en que no le dolía nada. Mientras tanto, James se ponía el pijama para dormir, estaban en vacaciones de Navidad y no tenían clase, por tanto, podía dormir todo lo que quisieran.

- Ni de coña, tío, no estaba preocupado por ti, más quisieras.

- Ya me extrañaba a mi un gesto así viniendo de ti.- dijo James metiéndose entre las mantas y dejando sus gafas en la mesita.

- No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, entre que estaba en shock y no podía ponerme de ninguna postura en que no me doliera nada, llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Pero bueno, por lo que veo, sigues vivo y entero ¿no?- dijo Sirius, divertido.

- Sí, menos mal.- dijo James poco comunicativo, él, por el contrario, estaba muy cansado.

- ¡Pero cuéntame algo!- dijo Sirius.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No ha pasado nada, eso es lo raro.

- ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? Jo tío, qué suerte tienes¿no intentó atacarte?

- No, cuando llegué Remus se puso a olisquearme, me asusté un poco pensando que quería atacarme, pero no hizo nada. Seguramente estaría buscando tu olor.

- Vaya, un gran consuelo desde luego.- dijo Sirius, contrariado.- Lo que me faltaba, un lobo en celo obsesionado conmigo…

- El resto de la noche la pasó durmiendo, ni siquiera se movió para buscar comida.

- Joder, pues si que está raro Remus.- dijo Sirius llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.- Habrá que investigar el comportamiento de los hombres lobo en celo, seguro que hay algún libro que trate de eso en la biblioteca.

Pero para entonces, Sirius ya hablaba solo, James se había quedado dormido. Intentó dormir, pero de nuevo le resultó imposible. No podía seguir así, y estaba planteándose seriamente el ir a la enfermería. Hizo algo de tiempo hasta que fuera la hora del desayuno. No tenía que preocuparse por James, ya se levantaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Consciente de que no podría sentarse a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor, decidió llevarse algunas tostadas para comérselas camino de la biblioteca. Visitar la biblioteca no era su concepto de vacaciones de Navidad divertidas, pero era urgente, tenía muchas cosas que investigar.

Como era lógico, el colegio estaba medio vacío, pero más vacía estaba aún la biblioteca. A ningún incauto se le ocurriría perder el tiempo de ocio allí.

- Buenos días, señor Black.- dijo la señora Pince.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella extrañado. Aquella tía normalmente era una antipática y siempre andaba regañándoles y echándoles de la biblioteca por perturbar el orden.

- Hola.- respondió secamente.

En seguida pensó que la mujer estaría tan aburrida en aquella solitaria biblioteca que incluso veía bien que él fuera. Así tendría un motivo para entretenerse; reñirle.

- ¿Haciéndole compañía a la señorita Evans?- dijo la mujer.

Sirius ni siquiera la había oído, estaba más preocupado pensando que prefería a la antipática bibliotecaria de siempre a la versión estoy-desesperada-y-necesito-amigos-aunque-sea-Black-el-alborotador. Entonces fue cuando Sirius vio en una de las mesas a Lily, rodeada de libros, para variar.

Mejor retiraba lo que pensó anteriormente. A ningún incauto se le ocurriría perder el tiempo de ocio allí, salvo a Lily. Se acercó a ella, después de todo no le vendría mal su conocimiento de la ubicación de todos y cada uno de los libros de la sala.

- ¡Sirius!- dijo Lily levantando la vista de su libro, sorprendida.- ¿A qué se debe este honor?

"_Para colmo, con cachondeo."_

- Nada, quería mirar unas cosas.- dijo Sirius con desgana.

- Creía que tu religión te prohibía pisar la biblioteca en vacaciones.- dijo Lily riéndose.

"_Y dale."_

- Si insistes tanto me acabaré yendo, vaya que te cause un trauma.- dijo Sirius mordazmente.

- Qué poco sentido del humor.- dijo Lily.

"_Habló el alma de la fiesta."_

- Bueno, siéntate aquí conmigo ¿no?

Lily se hizo a un lado dejándole su sitio libre a Sirius y retirando sus libros de esa parte de la mesa.

- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme de pie.- Sirius puso cara de resignación.

- Oh bueno, vale. La verdad es que no pensaba verte hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¿Y James?

- Durmiendo.- dijo Sirius, que realmente pensaba "_maldito cabrón¡me caigo de sueño!_"

- Ah¿es que no le acompañaste anoche?

- No, me encontraba mal.

Desde que Lily salía con James, sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de los Merodeadores para el gusto de Sirius. Se había enterado de todos sus secretos, que eran animagos, que acompañaban a Remus…Y de hecho, estaba seguro de que hacía más tiempo que la pelirroja conocía el secreto de Remus. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que el mismo Remus se lo contó, o ella misma lo descubrió antes de que James se lo dijera.

- Oh, espero que ya estés mejor.- dijo Lily, cumplidora.

- No, pero bueno, eso no importa.- dijo Sirius pensando en que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle a Lily sobre Remus.- Lily…

- ¿Qué, Sirius?- dijo Lily impacientándose.- ¿Sabes? No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero estás muy raro hoy.

- ¿Te cuenta Remus sus cosas?- dijo Sirius bajando la voz, no sabía muy bien si por la costumbre de evitar las regañinas de la señora Pince, aunque ese día realmente no había nadie a quien molestar más que Lily y él, o si lo decía así como si se tratase de un secreto de estado.

Lily arqueó una ceja, extrañada. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

- No sé a qué tipo de cosas te refieres.- dijo Lily, aunque podía intuirlo, le gustaba chinchar a Sirius.

- Ya sabes, sus cosas, sus problemas amorosos, sus ligues…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él?- dijo Lily.- ¿No te has parado a pensar en que, en el caso de que me las cuente y a ti no, será por algo?

- Si te lo estoy preguntando a ti, es porque no puedo preguntárselo a él¿vale?

- Vale, vale, tranquilo, no hace falta que me hables amenazándome.- dijo Lily, pensando en que Sirius estaba extrañamente susceptible.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Sirius insistiendo, cuanto más pronto supiera aquello mejor, más pronto podrían poner en marcha algún plan efectivo que no pusiera en peligro su integridad física otra vez.- ¿Remus ha tenido algún ligue, rollo, novia, polvo esporádico..?

- ¿Polvo esporádico?- rió Lily.- ¿Y tú conoces a Remus?

- Bueno ¡tú ya me entiendes! Algo ¡lo que sea!

- Eso son cosas muy personales, si Remus no te lo ha contado…

- ¡Deja de hacerte la difícil! Necesi…Quiero saberlo ¿vale? Estoy haciendo una encuesta sobre la vida sexual de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius, sin saber qué inventar para que Lily se lo contara.

-¿Una encuesta?- Lily soltó una carcajada, no se creía aquello ni de coña.- A ver, júrame que no le dirás a Remus que te lo conté ¿vale?

- Te lo jurooo.- dijo Sirius con voz aburrida.- ¡pero venga ya, suelta!

- Que yo sepa, no. El pobre está muy acomplejado con su condición, le aterroriza tener algo con alquien y que cuando sepa su enfermedad, le rechace. Cree que es un monstruo y que jamás nadie le aceptará.

- Oh.- dijo Sirius sintiendo lástima repentina.- ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo!

- Tú no estás en su pellejo, Sirius, entiéndelo.

- Nosotros no le consideramos un monstruo. ¡Éste Remus es idiota perdido!

Sirius estaba de los nervios, por un momento había olvidado intentar matar a Remus en cuanto lo viera, ahora lo que pensaba era decirle que era un imbécil por pensar esas cosas malas sobre él mismo.

- ¿Alguna amiga tuya querría una cita con Remus? Si la chica es facilona se agradecería.- propuso Sirius, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily escandalizada.- No sé qué es lo que estás tramando, pero me das miedo, Sirius.

- Remus NECESITA perder la virginidad cuanto antes ¿vale? Así que cualquier colaboración por tu parte será bienvenida.

- ¡Sirius!- le regañó Lily.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Ah no, sí que es asunto mío.- dijo Sirius, Lily le miró con cara de incomprensión.- Yo me entiendo.

- Que sepas que no pienso colaborar en algo tan retorcido.

- Vale, ya me buscaré la vida, entonces.- dijo Sirius perdiéndose entre las estanterías. Un segundo después llamaba a Lily detrás de una de ellas.- Al menos podrías colaborar para decirme donde hay libros que traten de hombres lobo en celo ¿no?

Lily se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, ya convencida de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué?- Lily empezaba a preocuparse más que por el estado de salud mental de Sirius, por las consecuencias que todo aquello podía traer a Remus.- ¿Hombres lobo en celo? Pero Sirius ¿para qué quieres eso?

- Yo me entiendo, Lily, yo me entiendo.

- Penúltima estantería a la izquierda, balda tercera.- murmuró Lily sin mucha convicción.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Sirius, perdiéndose de nuevo entre los libros.

- ¡Como le pase algo malo a Remus por vuestra culpa os las veréis conmigo!- amenazó Lily.

- Oh, no, lo que le va a pasar no es malo, sino buenísimo. Y por cierto, Lily, como le digas algo a Remus de todo esto, serás tú la que se las tenga que ver conmigo.

Lily no le hizo caso, volviendo a su libro, pero era inevitable que no sintiera curiosidad por todas las cosas extrañas que Sirius le había dicho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius volvía de las profundidades de la biblioteca tan cargado de libros que era imposible verle la cara de frente.

- Sirius, empiezo a pensar que estás gravemente enfermo.- dijo Lily al ver a Sirius cargado para pasar ¿las vacaciones de Navidad?

- Y puede que lo esté.- dijo Sirius, encaminándose a la salida.- Por eso me espera una ardua tarea de investigación. Bueno, me voy, que te cunda, Lily.

- Eso debería decirlo yo.- rió Lily.- Dudo mucho que termines de leer esos libros antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

Sirius se giró, ofendido.

- No soy ningún inútil ¿vale? Parece que estuvieras pensando que no soy capaz ni de leer.

Antes de que Lily pudiera hacer un comentario sobre el extraño mal humor de Sirius, el muchacho ya había salido de la sala y se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor.

Una vez allí, y esperando que fuera la hora del almuerzo para bajar al Gran Comedor con James, se tumbó en su cama rodeado de libros y con un pergamino al lado para hacer anotaciones. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo los Timos había consultado con tanto interés, pero es que ahora no sólo estaba en juego su salud, sino también su dignidad.

Pasadas unas horas, en las que Sirius ni siquiera se había movido de posición y no había dejado de oírse el rasgar de su pluma, James abrió los ojos, ya era medio día. En cuanto Sirius oyó que su amigo despertaba, saltó como un resorte con un puñado de pergaminos escritos.

- ¡Prongs!- exclamó saltando sobre la cama de James.- He descubierto un montón de cosas. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos porque me vaya a convertir en lobo, pero hay algunas otras cosas un poco raras.

James, desperezándose, se colocó las gafas para intentar descifrar lo que los pergaminos de Sirius tenían escrito.

- Según esto no hay peligro de que me haya contagiado. La mordedura del hombre lobo sólo actúa en seres humanos y cuando Remus me mordió, yo tenía mi forma de perro.

- Uff, menos mal, ya me veía volviéndome loco al tener que tratar con el humor pre-lobunal de dos licántropos. ¿Y dice algo de comer ciervos?

- No, de eso no dice nada. Bueno, dice que el comportamiento de los hombres lobos es muy parecido al de los lobos, aunque muy en el fondo su subsconciente puede guardar algunos instintos humanos. Y yo pienso que quizás sea por eso por lo que no te atacó estas noches atrás, ni nunca antes te ha atacado. Su subsconciente te reconoce.

- Buena teoría, y me gustaría poder creerla pero, sinceramente no tiene mucho sentido.

- ¿Cómo que no? Llevo horas dándole vueltas a esto y ahora vienes tú…

- Entonces, según tu teoría, cuando Moony te violó era consciente de que eras tú.- dijo James riendose, sabiendo que Sirius descartaría esa idea horrible.

Sirius se quedó pálido, en shock.

- ¡Eso empeora las cosas!- gritó Sirius horrorizado.- Y dices tú que no lo mate cuando lo vea ¡lo voy a descuartizar!

- Pero, a ver, Padfoot. Todo según tu teoría ¿eh?- aclaró James.- No estamos hablando de conciencia sino del subconsciente. Moony simplemente reconocía que eras tú, pero no era consciente de lo que hacía.

- Bla bla bla ¿Y qué más da ahora eso? El daño está hecho.- dijo Sirius, ahora sacando otra hoja de pergamino.- Además, para más colmo aquí dice que los lobos tienden a unirse en manada, donde un macho dominante, en este caso Remus porque es el único que hay, se une a una hembra dominante para liderar la manada.- dejó el pergamino, escandalizado.- ¡Yo no soy ninguna hembra! Soy tío, hombre, varón, macho.

- Ese dato es interesante. Quizás a las hormonas revolucionadas de Remus podría añadírsele el factor de que como lobo adulto desee formar una manada…

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- dijo Sirius, preguntándose si James y él estaban oyendo la misma conversación.- Es absurdo. ¡Yo no soy ninguna hembra! Ni siquiera soy lobo¡soy perro!

- El mestizaje de lobo con perro es posible.

- ¿Y qué? Estamos hablando de que Remus tiene un comportamiento totalmente anormal y si a ello añadimos el factor subsconciente ¡Ya ni te digo! Creo que la única solución a esto es dejarlo encerrado para siempre en La casa de los gritos.

- ¡Eres cruel!

- No soy cruel, velo por mi dignidad.

- Bueno, Padfoot, me ruge el estómago de hambre ¿bajamos a comer?

- Como si yo tuviera alguna gana de comer ahora…

- Tú no, pero yo sí.

A regañadientes, Sirius acompañó a James.

- Lo voy a matar.- murmuraba por el camino.

Nada más entrar vieron a Remus en la mesa de Gryffindor, seguramente acabaría de volver al castillo. El muchacho giró de inmediato la vista hacia sus amigos, con una sonrisa cansada y sus inocentes ojos miel.

A Sirius toda la fuerza se le había ido por la boca y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Por mucho que dijera que iba a matarlo, ni siquiera sería capaz de contarle el horror de lo ocurrido. Los chicos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Remus.

- ¡Auch! Me cago en la puta…- dijo Sirius al sentarse, y se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Remus, ahora de cerca se podía ver que su cara no sólo estaba marcada por las secuelas de la transformación, sino que tenía grandes arañazos y heridas que descendían por su cuello, perdiéndose bajo la ropa.

- Nada, Remus, es que Sirius tiene hemorroides.- dijo James.

Sirius lo miró con cara asesina por encima de Remus. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo tan humillante¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Sirius Black tenía hemorroides? Pero en respuesta, James tan sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita traviesa.

- Ah, pues usa el encantamiento- cojín, es útil para esos casos. Quizás te venga bien también un ungüento que vi el otro día en un libro, te pasaré la receta.

En el momento, Remus conjuró el hechizo-cojín, y Sirius se dejó caer con todas sus ganas sobre la banqueta, con un fuerte gemido de alivio, como si hiciera años que no se sentaba.

- Oye. Remus ¿hoy no han puesto pastel de calabaza?- preguntó James echando de menos su dulce favorito del desayuno.

- Sí, pero es que me lo he comido entero. –dijo Remus algo avergonzado.- No sé por qué pero esta vez estoy sumamente cansado y hambriento como nunca.

Sirius y James en seguida se miraron por detrás de Remus, cuando éste se adelantó un momento a servirse media bandeja de tostadas, e intercambiaron unas miradas muy elocuentes.

"_Pues claro que está cansado, creo que en su vida ha tenido más actividad que la otra noche." _Pensó Sirius.

"_Claro, ayer no comió nada, por eso está tan hambriento, seguramente ni se movió en toda la noche porque estaba súper cansado por lo de Sirius."_

- Y lo más raro de todo es que estoy lleno de heridas por todos lados. ¿Sabéis qué pasó?- preguntó Remus, extrañado.- Si me peleé con algún animal ¿por qué no lo impedísteis?

"_¿Qué quieres, que me dejara sodomizar sin resistirme?" _pensó Sirius.

- Pero bueno, por eso no fui al dormitorio nada más llegar, me pasé por la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey me diera algo para las heridas.- dijo Remus.

- Es que ¡no sabes, Moony! Vinieron un montón de perros callejeros y Sirius y tú os pelásteis con ellos.- mintió James.

- Sí, imaginé que debía ser algo así, Pomfrey me dijo que las heridas parecían mordeduras y arañazos de garras.- dijo Remus.

- Oh, sí, yo estoy destrozado también.- dijo Sirius para hacer la cosa más creíble, pero en seguida cambió el tema a lo que le convenía realmente.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha mandado Pomfrey?

En seguida volvieron al dormitorio, Sirius estaba muy interesado en que Remus le dejara algo del remedio que le habían dado en la enfermería, a lo que Remus le regañó por no haber ido antes. Una vez allí, poco más que atravesar la puerta, Sirius se estaba quitando la ropa rápidamente. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, en ropa interior.

- ¿Es que nadie me va a poner la pomada o qué? Yo no llego a la espalda.- dijo Sirius, impaciente.

Remus, con el bote de medicina en la mano, estaba paralizado.

- ¿Remus?- insistió Sirius.

Al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionó.

- Sirius, esas heridas son horribles.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé ¿a ver las tuyas? Seguro que las mías son peores.- dijo Sirius mirando a James.

Remus dudó un instante, pero comenzó a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa, tímidamente. En seguida quedaron al descubierto unas heridas peores que las de Sirius, sin duda prolongación de las que se podían ver por su cuello y su cara.

- Malditos perros, casi me desfiguran la cara.- murmuró Remus.

"_Y tú casi me desfiguras el culo, cabrón." _Pensó Sirius, pero al volver la vista hacia Remus, le sacudió un sentimiento de culpabilidad tremendo.

En ese momento ni se acordaba de lo que Remus le había hecho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Remus? El muchacho daba pena, tan frágil y tan indefenso y tan lleno de heridas. Sirius no podía soportar saber que las heridas que él mismo tenía habían sido hechas sin ser consciente, mientras que las que tenía el licántropo, no.

"_¿Y yo decía que iba a matarle¡Pero si he estado a punto de hacerlo! Pobre Remus, con lo que sufre y yo encima hiriéndole. Soy un monstruo ¿Cómo he podido hacer eso a mi amigo?"_ pensó Sirius.

Intentó dejar de pensar esas cosas lo más rápido posible, o acabaría pensando que lo mejor era darle un baño a Remus y curarle las heridas con amor y cariño.

- ¿Es que nadie me va a poner la pomada?- repitió Sirius.- ¡Remus!

Pero James pensó que era más oportuno ponérsela él, así que se fue hasta el atónito Remus y le quitó el frasco de las manos.

- Ya te la pongo yo, Prongs.- dijo James, sentándose sobre Sirius a horcajadas y extendiendo cuidadosamente la crema por las heridas, a la vez que éste se quejaba a cada momento.

- Yo… mejor voy a buscarte la receta para las hemorroides, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Remus, saliendo por la puerta algo ruborizado.

- ¿Tú eres subnormal o qué?- dijo James, apretándole a propósito en una de las heridas de la espalda para que le doliera.

- ¡James!- se quejó Sirius dándole un manotazo.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¿Nadie me va a poner la pomada¿Remus¿Remus?- dijo James ridiculizando la voz de Sirius.

- Era él quien tenía la pomada.- dijo Sirius.

- Eso, tú sigue provocándole.

- ¿Que le estoy provocando? Por favor, James, tú si que me estás provocando, pero no lujuria sino ira ¡deja ya de decir tonterías! Ahora Remus no está transformado.

- Pero por alguna razón cuando se transforma parece obsesionado contigo. Y recuerda que todas estas cosas pueden grabarse en su subconsciente y…

- Sí, y cuando se transforma se imagina a él de lobo poniéndome cremita en mi espalda perruna ¿no? Por Merlín, James, eres un pervertido.

- Tú tienta la suerte que luego no me vengas lloriqueando.

- Bah, no pienso hacerte caso.

- Pues nada, tú sigue paseándote en ropa interior por la habitación…

Sirius parecía dispuesto a no oír más las estupideces de James.

- Lo cual me recuerda que tenemos un plan. Hay que buscarle una cita a Remus y Lily se ha negado a ayudarme.

- No me extraña, ya sabes lo protectora que es con Remus.

- Por cierto, Prongs.- Sirius puso cara de furia, girando la vista hacia su espalda, donde estaba sentado James.- ¡Hemorroides¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa más deshonrosa?

A lo que James contestó simplemente con una carcajada.

Entre tanto, Remus, que iba camino de la biblioteca, se paró a mitad de camino y entró en uno de los baños de los chicos que había en esa planta. Abrió el grifo y dejó caer el agua fría un rato mientras miraba su rostro marcado por la desdicha.

"_No puedo soportarlo."_ Se dijo así mismo, mojándose la cara con el agua helada. _"Parece que lo hace a propósito y yo no puedo evitar dejar de mirarle. Algún día de estos se dará cuenta de lo que pasa por mi mente cuando veo su cuerpo perfecto y entonces todo habrá acabado para mí. Jamás lo entendería."_

**¿Os ha gustado? XDDD espero que sí, y que no os hayáis decepcionado. Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios ¿vale?**

**En el próximo, veremos las estrategias de Sirius y James para hacer que Remus pierda la virginidad XDDDD (me río sólo de lo que tengo pensado)**

**Tengo algunas dudas acerca de los hombres lobo. No controlo muy bien el personaje de Remus y espero que me podáis ayudar. ¿Cuántos días dura la luna llena¿Esos días esta todo el día encerrado en la casa de los gritos? Si son varios días los que dura la luna llena, por el día no está transformado ¿no?**

**Bueno chicas ¡muchos besitos a todas! Ah, y como ya sabeis que no se pueden responder reviews ¬¬ pues gracias de todas formas a: Danybel, Joanne Distte, Carly McKinnon, GriM, Einsamkeit, Helen Black Potter, Miss Marlene y Daia Black.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Hombre lobo soltero busca

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo a la carga XDDDD. Espero que os guste este capítulo, es un poco chorrada, para variar jejeje, pero bueno, ahí veremos un poquito más de Remus, no mucho porque el siguiente capítulo será monográfico de Remus básicamente, pero en este descubriremos algunas cositas de Sirius (por ej, su lado algo posesivo hacia Remus) y también veremos como se las ingenian para encontrarle una cita al lobito.**

**Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras aclaraciones acerca de Remus y la luna llena. Aunque parezca mentira, estuve buscando por internet jejeje, pero bueno, después de vuestros consejos, creo que he decidido que en este ff la luna llena para Remus durará 3 días. Sé que realmente la luna llena propiamente dicha dura sólo un día, pero aparte de que para el ojo humano eso es casi imperceptible, me viene mejor para el argumento que Remsie esté tres días en la casa de los gritos.**

**Bueno, os adelanto que, probablemente, muchos querréis matarme después de ver este capítulo ¡pero dadme una oportunidad de explicarme al final del capítulo! XDDDD (ya veréis por qué lo digo ;-D)**

CAPITULO 3: HOMBRE LOBO SOLTERO BUSCA…

- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- exclamó Sirius revolcándose en su cama de un lado a otro.- ¡Esa pomada que le dieron a Remus es mano de santo! Ahora puedo hacer lo que sea sin que me duela nada.

Habían pasado unos días y las heridas de Remus y Sirius se habían curado, aunque aún les quedaban marcas no tardarían en desaparecer. Aprovechando que Remus no estaba en ese momento, Sirius sacó su libretita de debajo de la almohada (o "chorbo-agenda" como él la llamaba) dispuesto a conseguir una candidata para Remus.

- Llevamos tres días descartando candidatas ¡Alguna chica apropiada debe haber en Hogwarts!- dijo Sirius, mirando los nombres tachados que ya habían eliminado.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar un par de días a que vuelvan los que se han ido de vacaciones, quizás veamos alguna que se nos haya pasado.- propuso James.

- Sí, tienes razón, puede que sea mejor esperar a que el colegio esté otra vez repleto de chicas.- dijo Sirius poniendo cara viciosa.- Pero eso no quita que no vayamos pensando ya en las candidatas…

- Pero Padfoot, hasta ahora no hemos mirado ninguna chica con la que no hayas estado. Yo creo que Remus preferiría que fuese una chica que no haya estado ya contigo, ya sabes, eso de ser segundo plato de alguien… Además de que las comparaciones son odiosas y va a ser su primera vez…

- ¡Gracias, Prongs! Me gusta que tengas ese concepto de mí, algo así como "Sirius Black el insuperable."- dijo Sirius guiñando a James.

- Me refería más a que la primera vez puede ser decepcionante, no a que tú seas el gran dios del sexo.

- Bueno, entonces si quitamos las que no han estado conmigo, las que son demasiado feas, las que son demasiado pequeñas… ¡Apenas si nos quedan chicas!

- Y las que tienen novio, Padfoot. –dijo James mirándole amenazante. – Porque ni se te ocurra pensar que Lily podría hacerle el favor.

- Oh no, aunque eso nos habría facilitado las cosas. Si Lily…

Pero a Sirius no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque James lo había silenciado con una fuerte colleja en la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces? El panorama resulta desalentador.- murmuró Sirius, desanimado.

- No es para tanto, quedan aún muchas chicas.- le reprendió James con la mirada.- Nos quedan algunas Gryffindor, bastantes Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs y la mayoría de las Slytherins.

- ¡No tío! Slytherins no, eso es cuestión de principios.- dijo Sirius, escandalizado, al parecer sin querer recordar que alguna que otra Slytherin había caído en sus redes.

- ¿Tú prima Andrómeda? Ella es Ravenclaw, es guapa y no tiene novio.- propuso James.

- ¡No! Es mi prima, no voy a utilizarla para algo así. Un poco de respeto.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y Narcisa? Con ella no te llevas tan bien, también es guapa y bueno, Malfoy ya se graduó, no creo que le importase.

- Ni hablar. Narcisa es aún muy pequeña para estas cosas.

- No parece que a Malfoy le importara que fuera demasiado pequeña el año pasado.- dijo James, pero Sirius se tapó los oídos para no escuchar aquellas cosas de su prima.- ¿Bellatrix?

- ¡Ja!- rió Sirius.- ¿Crees que si Bellatrix estuviera a nuestro alcance iba a dejársela a Remus? Ni de coña, tío.

James miró a Sirius bastante sorprendido por aquel comentario, pero pensó que mejor no decía nada.

- A ver… ¿McKinnon? Es guapa, no tiene novio y es Gryffindor.

- Una Gryffindor que babea detrás de Snivelly no merece la virginidad de Remsie.- dijo Sirius ofendido.

- Oh, cierto. No sé qué demonios le ven a… bueno… "ese."- dijo James con cara de asco.

- Ya ves, teniendo a Remus que es tan tierno y dulce… Es que Remus es lo que cualquier chica desearía. Es más, si yo fuera una chica estaría coladita por él, y por mí, claro.

James le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando reñirle sin palabras.

- Y por ti, James, por ti también.- dijo Sirius soplándole un beso.

- Lo que me parece a mí es que si fueras una chica serías un pendón de mucho cuidado.- dijo James.

- Pero bueno, tengo la suerte de no ser una chica, así que… ¿por dónde íbamos?

- ¿Qué tal Joanne?

- ¿La prefecta de Ravenclaw?

- La misma.

- No sé, a veces me recuerda demasiado a Bellatrix, cada vez que nos pilla por ahí nos mete unos castigos que no veas…- dijo Sirius.

- Sirius, la cita es para Remus, no para ti.

- Diría que tiene demasiado carácter para Remus, pero bueno, déjala en la lista de reserva.

- ¿Bennington? Nah, es Slytherin y amiga de tu prima, olvídalo.- dijo James.

- Además ya forma parte de la lista de "grandes afortunadas."- guiñó Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James con los ojos muy abiertos.- Cabrón ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

- Creo que ni se acuerda, estaba demasiado borracha.- Sirius se quedó pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.- Lo que me recuerda que podría intentar emborracharla otra vez…

- ¡No tienes arreglo!- James le pegó con la libreta.- A ver… ¿Marlene?

- ¡No! Esa forma parte de mi lista de asuntos pendientes.

- ¡No seas acaparador!

- No, tío, una cosa es hacerle un favor a un amigo y otra cederle MI lista.- dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

- Olvidas que básicamente el favor es para ti.- dijo James refunfuñando.

- Bueno sí, el favor es para mí, pero no negarás que Remus va a salir bastante beneficiado de todo esto.

- ¿Jara?- dijo James, mirando a Sirius por encima de la libreta.

- ¿La chica esa de 5º dueña de esa bestia sanguinaria?- dijo Sirius con horror.

- ¿Bestia sanguinaria?- rió James tumbándose en la cama.- Pero si es un gatito adorable.

- No, una bestia sanguinaria que cada vez que me ve me araña. ¡Aún tengo una marca aquí en mi preciosa mejilla!- dijo Sirius señalando una imperceptible línea rosada en su mejilla izquierda.- De todas formas, apúntala en la lista, esa chica siempre me pareció tan dulce…

- ¿En cual lista quieres que la apunte?- dijo James irónicamente.- ¿En la tuya o la de Remus?

- ¿Ambas?

James cogió la almohada y se la tiró a Sirius. Pasando totalmente de su amigo, prosiguió a apuntar a la chica en la lista de Remus.

- ¿Helen, ¿Coulter, ¿Daia, ¿Siesna?...- dijo James mordiendo el extremo de la pluma.- Pensándolo bien, hay muchas chicas todavía que no han caído en tus garras.

- Puede ser que esté madurando, James. Últimamente conquistar chicas y aprovecharme de ellas ha perdido gran parte de su diversión para mí.

- Oh ¡Acontecimiento histórico!- exclamó James.- Debería grabar este momento.

- No te rías de mi ¿vale?- dijo Sirius, molesto porque su amigo se hubiera tomado a broma aquella confesión trascendental.

- No me río, sólo me sorprendo.

- Es más, tú mismo debes saberlo. Antes de salir con Lily, ligar con chicas era tu deporte favorito. Es inevitable que me pregunte qué es lo que se siente al estar enamorado, qué tiene eso del amor para que todo a tu alrededor se desvanezca y sólo seas capaz de pensar en una persona.

A esas alturas, James casi contenía las lágrimas de la emoción al oír a su amigo decir aquello.

- Estar enamorado es lo más maravilloso que existe.- dijo James cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo adoselado de su cama con la mirada perdida.

- Mejor olvídalo.- murmuró Sirius, avergonzado.

- ¡No, Padfoot! Es genial que por fin hayas pensado en enamorarte.

- He recapacitado. No hay nada más que ver la cara de capullo que tienes cuando estás con Lily para pensar que no quiero convertirme en un calzonazos como tú.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Calzonazos?- James parpadeó repetidas veces, asombrado.- ¿Insinúas que desde que estoy con Lily soy un calzonazos?

- Exactamente.

James, bastante ofendido, cerró las cortinas de su cama para no ver a Sirius, tumbándose de lado y meditando lo que su amigo acababa de decir. De igual forma, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Allí en su cama, Sirius miraba asustado a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación.

"_¿Estoy loco? ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido decir eso? Sirius Black y enamorado NO conjugan bien en la misma frase. Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, siento curiosidad por saber qué se siente. Aunque una cosa es pensarlo y otra decírselo al energúmeno de James. Definitivamente, soy gilipollas, ahora no parará hasta hacerme descubrir quien es el amor de mi vida. Amor de mi vida… ups, me da repelús sólo de pensarlo. ¿Es que eso existe realmente?"_ pensaba Sirius.

Por otra parte, James reprimía las ganas de salir de su cama e intentar ahogar a Sirius con la almohada.

"_¿Calzonazos? ¿CALZONAZOS? Y lo peor de todo… ¿tendrá razón Sirius al decir eso? Claro, como él no sabe lo que es estar años detrás de alguien y conseguirlo por fin… Claro, como él sólo tiene que chasquear los dedos para que una decena de chicas vayan a comer de su mano… Ya me gustaría verle… sí, ya quisiera yo verle sufrir por alguien y conseguirlo al final después de incontables intentos. Habría que ver quien es el calzonazos entonces…"_ pensaba James, molesto por su amigo, pero la voz de Sirius le interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

- Prongs…

- ¿Queeeeee?- respondió James con voz cansina.

- Tengo una idea.

- Sorpréndeme.- dijo James, con voz de "no se si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy enfadado contigo."

En menos de una fracción de segundo, Sirius abría la cortina de la cama de James con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

- Mientras que conseguimos la cita de Remus, he pensado que podemos actuar para aliviar sus "urgentes necesidades."

- No te entiendo.- murmuró James, dándose la vuelta de nuevo, poniéndose de espaldas a Sirius.

- Sí, es muy fácil. Sabemos que a estas alturas el cuerpo de Remus debe ser una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

- No hace falta que seas tan gráfico, puedo intuir a lo que te estás refiriendo.

- Y estoy segurísimo, tanto como que me llamo Sirius Black, que Remus es tan mojigato que ni siquiera ha pensado en "aliviarse" a sí mismo.

- ¡¿…!

- No pongas esa cara, James. ¿Tú te imaginas a Remus haciendo eso? Yo no.

- Que no te lo imagines no quiere decir que no lo haga. Si no lo hiciera, como tú dices, habría explotado ya hace años. Seguro que tampoco te imaginas, yo que sé, a tus padres acostándose y seguro que lo hacen porque tú no has nacido del aire.

- ¡No me provoques esa horrible imagen mental!- exclamó Sirius tapándose los ojos.- Bueno, he pensado que sería una buena forma de que la líbido de Remus se aplaque hasta que consigamos que pierda la virginidad. No hay punto de comparación entre una cosa y otra, pero menos es nada ¿no?

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- dijo James arqueando una ceja, incrédulo.

Acto seguido, Sirius se fue hasta la cama de Peter, levantó el colchón y cogió las revistas que éste guardaba debajo. Mirando a James con expresión picarona, fue hasta el baño, y por lo que pudo intuir James, debió dejarlas allí bastante a la vista.

- Hecho, sólo falta esperar, jejejeje.- dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama, esperando a que la presa cayera en la trampa.

- Como Peter se entere que has cogido sus revistas te matará.- dijo James, dejando claro su desaprobación ante el plan de Sirius.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo hasta que Remus volvió a la habitación. El chico llevaba toda la mañana fuera, seguramente haciendo compañía a Lily en la biblioteca porque traía varios libros más que con los que se fue.

- Hola.- dijo Remus, sin advertir la expectación que su llegada había provocado en sus compañeros.

Después de dejar los libros junto a su cama, el muchacho se dirigió al baño. Nada más volverse de espaldas a Sirius y James, el joven Black miró a su amigo, arqueando repetidas veces las cejas con una sonrisita. Potter sólo respondió con un gruñido. En menos de un minuto, Remus salía del baño con las revistas en la mano.

- Sirius, te has dejado esto en el baño.- dijo Remus, secamente, tirándole literalmente las revistas de "Playwizard" a Sirius en la cara.

En seguida, Sirius las apartó de su cara con una expresión de asco. Aquellas eran las revistas de Peter, ¡puaj!

- ¿Por qué van a ser mías?- protestó Sirius.- ¿Es que James no está aquí?

- ¡Ey! A mí dejadme en paz, que yo no he dicho nada.- se quejó James.

Remus, con el gesto fruncido y mirada de rabia, le respondió a Sirius.

- Es más típico de ti, Black.- dijo Remus, recalcando lo de Black en lugar de "Sirius."

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación con un portazo. Estaba rojo de rabia, molesto consigo mismo por siquiera atreverse a soñar con Sirius. Estaba más que claro que Sirius jamás se fijaría en él. Si al menos aquellas revistas hubieran sido de chicos atléticos, una pequeña llama de esperanza se habría encendido en su corazón, pero no, eran chicas, y chicas demasiado exuberantes, por cierto.

- No le ha dado tiempo. Es imposible, no ha tardado más de diez segundos.- dijo Sirius pensando que su plan no había dado resultado.

- Por supuesto que no le ha dado tiempo. Te lo dije. No iba a funcionar.- dijo James, cuando Remus se había ido.

- No dijiste nada.- dijo Sirius, algo triste.- Y para colmo va y se ha enfadado conmigo. ¿Has visto? Me ha llamado Black. No sé tú, pero creo que ha exagerado un poco. Si realmente me hubiese dejado yo las revistas en el baño, tampoco era para enfadarse conmigo.

Después del gran fracaso, y viendo que Remus estaba bastante distante con él desde el incidente, Sirius desistió de planear algo nuevo hasta que el humor de Lupin hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

Y entre todo esto, pasaron los pocos días que faltaban para que los alumnos volviesen de las vacaciones de Navidad y con ello el regreso a las clases.

La primera clase fue como si de repente se hubiera abierto un universo desconocido frente a James y Sirius, que seguían dispuestos a encontrarle una cita a su querido amigo. De repente, veían chicas por todos lados que ni siquiera sabían que existían, y para más sorpresa aún, por primera vez se fijaron en que Remus acaparaba más miradas femeninas de las que se habrían esperado. Para eso no hizo falta más que ver cuando los estudiantes salían del aula y se arremolinaban en el pasillo camino de la siguiente clase.

- ¿Has visto eso?- señaló disimuladamente Sirius al ver a un par de chicas de quinto curso mirar a Remus y comentar entre ellas, ruborizadas.

- Eso es porque no te has dado cuenta de que los apuntes de Maggie Earnshaw eran un completo borrón de tinta. Estaba tan embobada mirando a Remus que su pluma no dejaba de gotear.- comentó James.

- ¿Maggie Earnshaw? Puaj.- dijo Sirius simulando meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar.- ¡Si es un callo malayo!

- No te lo niego, pero lo interesante de todo esto es que si Remus no ha tenido algo con alguna chica es porque no quiere. Desde luego no faltan chicas que babeen detrás de él.- dijo James.

- Olvidas un punto importante. Remus es muy tímido y se cree así mismo un monstruo, nunca se atrevería a pedirle algo a alguna chica.- James miró a Sirius algo sorprendido por la capacidad de éste para asociar conceptos.- Vaya, básicamente es lo que me dijo Lily. Ya sabes que no soy buen observador.

- No hace falta que lo jures.- dijo James.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la clase de Historia de la magia, con los Slytherins. La clase del profesor Binns era el momento perfecto para dormir o conspirar, y por lo visto aquel día ni Sirius ni James tenían previsto echar ninguna siesta durante la clase. El hecho de que Remus, por algún motivo que aún escapaba a la razón de James y Sirius, hubiese decidido sentarse con Lily en lugar de con Sirius, les facilitaba enormemente el trabajo.

El profesor fantasma comenzó con su charla, e inmediatamente todos los chicos miraron a sus pupitres, algunos sacando pergaminos viejos para jugar a los barquitos, otros acomodándose sobre los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa.

- A ver, rueda de reconocimiento rápida.- dijo Sirius mirando a la fila de Slytherins, justo a la izquierda de James.

Emitió un gruñido al toparse con Snape y Bellatrix, sentados justo a su misma altura pero en la fila de Slytherins.

- ¿Nada que merezca la pena?- preguntó James al oír a su amigo.

- No, nada que nos sea accesible.- dijo Sirius.

En seguida cambió el gesto, hizo un guiño con sonrisa seductora, evidentemente, James miró al instante a ver quien era la afortunada. Sólo vio que Bennington se giraba airada, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

- Me metiste un farol, tío.- dijo James.

- ¡Qué no! Te lo juro, Prongs. ¿No ves que te digo que no se acuerda?- protestó Sirius.

Una bola de papel golpeó el hombro de James, cayendo sobre la mesa. Miraron y vieron que sin duda se trataba de Lily y Remus, que les miraban desde un par de mesas más atrás con expresión iracunda.

"_Dejad de hacer el tonto y tomad apuntes. ¡No pensamos dejaros los nuestros nunca más! Lily y Remus."_

La bola no tardó en volver a su origen con una respuesta.

"_¿Tenemos cara de querer tomar apuntes? Dad gracias a que no estamos ya en el quinto sueño. James y Sirius._

_PD: No necesitamos vuestros apuntes, puedo conseguir los de cualquier chica con sólo decirle lo guapa que está esta mañana. Sirius."_

Sirius y James se giraron nuevamente, esperando alguna contestación, pero lo único que recibieron de la mesa de los prefectos fue un Remus que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarles, muy concentrado en sus apuntes y una Lily que les miraba con ojos entrecerrados murmurando cualquier cosa menos algún elogio.

Después de un buen rato, en el que a Sirius ya le estaba empezando a entrar sueño, Potter no dejaba de mirar la fila de los Slytherins con una gran concentración. De pronto, un codazo espabiló al casi dormido Black.

- Tengo una idea.

- Más te vale que sea buena, estaba empezando a soñar que…

- Snivelly.- dijo James, como si sólo ese nombre fuera capaz de resumir su gran plan.

- ¿Estás loco?- dijo Sirius despertándose de golpe.- ¡No pienso dejar a Remus en manos de ese asqueroso y grasiento! Y por si lo habías olvidado, estamos buscando una chica, no un tío repugnante.

- No, Padfoot. No estoy insinuando concertar una cita a Remus con Snape, por Merlín, eso sería casi como matar al pobre Remus a pellizcos. Me refiero a que Snivellus sabe mucho de Artes Oscuras, seguro que conoce alguna forma de controlar el comportamiento de Remus cuando está transformado, y si no es eso, seguro que algo sabe que nosotros ignoramos.

Sirius puso una mano en la frente de su amigo.

- ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No te cachondees de mí. Piénsalo bien, Snivellus es el único de todo Hogwarts que conoce el secreto de Remus, y si te has dado cuenta, ni él ni Remus se insultan, puede que incluso no se odien como nosotros le odiamos y él nos odia.

- ¿Y por qué razón iba Snivellus a ayudar a Remus?- preguntó Sirius, escéptico.

- Podemos prometerle no volver a incordiarle si nos ayuda.

- ¡Noooo! Qué cruel eres, ¿quieres quitarme la única diversión que me mantiene vivo en esta horrenda cárcel?

- ¿Horrenda cárcel? Pensé que Hogwarts era para ti como tu único hogar.

- Era para darle dramatismo al asunto, Prongs.- dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Admite que mi idea no es tan mala.

- Claro, como a quien pensamos echar a las fieras no es a ti sino a Moony…

- Joder tío, yo no te pongo tantas pegas a tus ideas estúpidas.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido y ofendido.

- Perdona si me siento reacio a dejar que "eso" se acerque a mi Remus.- dijo Sirius irónicamente.

- ¿Tu Remus?- preguntó James riéndose.- Creo que has olvidado que TU Remus te jodió vivo sin que tú pudieras evitarlo y que como sigamos así, volverá a ocurrir, todo esto suponiendo que para entonces Remsie no te haya declarado su odio para toda la vida por abandonarle en los momentos en que sufre.

Ante aquella gran verdad, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que meditar la proposición de James.

- Bueno, que conste que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero todo sea por mi amistad con Remus y mi integridad física y sexual.- constató finalmente Black.- ¿Y quién es el guapo que se lo dice a Snape? Yo no, desde luego.

- No tenemos que hacerlo directamente.- dijo James con voz misteriosa, guiñando un ojo cómplice a su amigo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una bola de papel caía sobre la mesa de Bellatrix.

"_Bellatrixcita de mi vida, tú eres tan Black como yo, y como yo te quiero tanto, necesito tu colaboración."_

En ese momento, Bellatrix levantaba la vista del papel atragantándose al intentar ahogar una carcajada.

"_Las Artes Oscuras y tú, muy amigas sois. Y el problema de un amigo con gran temor te doy. Él está muy malito, ahora actúa de forma rara, quizás algún hechicito evite que nos coma la cara."_

- Creo que no ha entendido nada.- regañó James.- ¿Tenías que escribirlo en verso?

- Ay, James, ¡coartas mi creatividad!- dijo Sirius.- Si precisamente Bellatrix no tiene que enterarse, lo que contaba era que Snape lo leyera ¿no?

James se fijó en la mesa de al lado, Bellatrix escribía en el reverso y Snape, por la cara que tenía, sin duda había leído la nota. Prueba superada.

"_¿Ahora eres tan Black como yo? ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú. Yo creía que desde que vivías con tu noviecito Putter te habías cambiado el apellido."_

James miró a Bellatrix con cara de que aquel comentario le había dolido, mientras la chica y Snape se partían de risa.

"_La verdad es que ni me importa lo que le pase a tu amigo (¿seguro que no eres tú y no un amigo tuyo? Esas cosas son demasiado típicas) y menos me importa que os coma, un problema menos, así no tendré que ver vuestras estúpidas caras. Y si está enfermo, por mí que se muera, un sangre sucia/Gryffindor/amigo de los muggles menos en el mundo."_

James, al parecer más molesto que Sirius por el comentario de Bellatrix, fue quien empezó a escribir la respuesta, pero Sirius se la quitó de las manos. Sabía que Bellatrix ni se molestaría en leer algo escrito por James.

"_¿Estás insinuando que James y yo somos gays? ¬¬ Ya veo que sigues siendo tan fría como siempre, ni te da lástima que un pobre muchacho con toda una vida por delante muera y lo que es peor, mate a sus amigos, apuestos muchachos donde los haya. Sirius._

_PD: Mira, jodida perra ¿no sabes que salgo con Evans? Deja de llamarme Putter."_

"_Ah, vaya, se me olvidó que Putter te dejó por la sangre sucia. Eso si que es humillante. No sólo te deja tu novio por una tía sino que además le da igual que sea una sangre sucia. Apuesto a que ella le satisfacía más en la cama. ¿Fría yo? Se nota que no me conoces bien, no sabes lo caliente que puedo llegar a ser. B.BLACK."_

"_Ni soy gay, ni James ha sido, es o será mi novio, ni Lily ni nadie es mejor que yo en la cama ¿entendido? Y permíteme que dude eso de que puedes llegar a ser muy caliente, bueno, quizás si te echan una jarra de aceite hirviendo por encima. Sirius."_

"_Dime de que alardeas y te diré de lo que careces. B.BLACK."_

"_Lo mismo digo. Aula de Transformaciones 1:00 a.m. Ven si tienes algo que demostrar o algo que comprobar, doña entrañas ardientes. Sirius también BLACK, sí con mayúsculas."_

"_Está bien, sex- Sirius-machine."_

- ¿Pero qué coño haces?- exclamó James mirando horrorizado las últimas notas.

Sirius seguía mirando a su prima con cara de odio profundo.

- ¡Nos estaba llamando gays!- dijo Sirius, como si aquella frase sólo tuviera un desenlace posible.

- Oh, por favor. ¡Has quedado con ella para demostrar y comprobar cosas que prefiero no imaginar!

- ¿Es que tú también dudas de mi o qué?- se quejó Sirius.

- No, pero se va a reír en tu cara.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto muy atractivo.

Cuando acabó la clase, sólo un pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Snape. Había leído las notas de Sirius y aunque Bellatrix no tuviera ni idea de lo que Sirius intentaba decir, él sabía muy bien lo que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras.

Él conocía muy bien el secreto de Remus. Y desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en que, de alguna forma, ambos eran muy parecidos. Reservados e inteligentes. Él sufría la burla de aquellos Gryffindors odiosos que siempre rodeaban al licántropo. Lupin sufría en silencio el drama de su enfermedad. Y él era el único dueño de su secreto. Sabía que cada vez que el hombre lobo cruzaba su mirada con la suya, sus ojos miel se empañaban con un halo de temor. Su reputación y su rechazo social tan sólo dependían de una palabra suya.

Lo que Lupin no sabía era que Severus nunca diría nada.

Desde el momento en que supo la naturaleza oscura que se escondía detrás del dulce muchacho, fue inevitable que sintiera una atracción repentina. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos. Día y noche, dulce y amargo, todo envuelto en un lazo de oscuridad que los ataba de forma irresistible.

Jamás habían intercambiado un insulto. Por alguna razón, Remus siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de sus peleas con los otros Merodeadores. No hacía nada por evitarlo, pero tampoco se dedicaba a hundir el dedo en la llaga, quizás por miedo a las represalias, quizás porque, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, sentía algo de respeto por él.

Y tras esa vigilancia constante, sus miradas furtivas en las clases, no fue difícil adivinar quien ocupaba los sueños del pobre licántropo. Sirius Black. Era tan jodidamente perfecto que era casi imposible mirarle sin desearle. Y lo más frustrante era que él no se parecía nada a Sirius Black.

Lupin suspiraba con cada gesto de Black. El corazón de Snape se resquebrajaba un poco más cada vez que la mirada enamorada del joven se perdía en el cuerpo del chico de ojos grises. Ahora sabía dos secretos sobre Remus Lupin. Pero ni Remus Lupin ni nadie, sabía el suyo.

**(Ak se refugia bajo la mesa del ordenador para evitar maldiciones varias y objetos voladores)**

**¡Dejadme que me explique!**

**A ver, aunque a Sevy le guste Remus no planeo que pase nada entre ellos ¿vale? En este ff Remus es de Sirius y nada más (aunque no niego que me guste la pareja que hacen Sev/Remus o Sev/Sirius jejejeje). Y bueno, desde luego que ni James ni Sirius piensan contarle lo que verdaderamente ocurrió aquella noche, a Sirius le daría algo si alguien que no fuera James se enterara de su secreto. Por otro lado, Lily también sabe que Remus es hombre lobo, pero la posible ayuda de Snape es incomparable con la de la pelirroja, él sabe mucho de Artes Oscuras.**

**Bueno, espero que me deis la oportunidad de explicar todo esto mejor en el siguiente capítulo. Y ya os adelanto que en el siguiente sabremos más cositas de Remus, también veremos la primera cita del chico jejeje ¿quién será la afortunada? Oh, y claro, era inevitable que metiera algo de Sirius/Bellatrix, es mi pareja favorita así que nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad jejeje, pero tranquilidad, que Bellatrix tampoco es trascendental ni necesaria en este ff.**

**Bueno, después de mis explicaciones y excusas, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior. Quise meter algunos de vuestros nombres en la parte de cuando Sirius y James buscan pareja a Remus ¡espero que no os haya molestado! XDDDD.**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Danybel, Coulter, Zaratustra, Carly McKinnon, DrEaM-KaT, Daia Black, Kairi Akade, Viosil Uab, Jhatzvana, Siesna y Helen Black Potter.**

**¡Que sepáis que espero vuestros comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz. Por supuesto, admito todo tipo de sugerencias ;-D básicamente tengo pensado lo que va a pasar pero siempre hay sitio para meter más cositas jejejeje.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	4. Favores

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 4¡espero que os guste! Y también espero que me perdonéis no haber actualizado antes, es que he estado liada con exámenes ¬¬**

**Bueno, en el capítulo anterior hubo división de opiniones (jejeje lo sabía) hubo a quienes no les gustó nada que metiera a Snape y a Bellatrix, y otros a los que sí les gustó. Lógicamente, es difícil tener a todo el mundo contento, pero la opción que tomé en el ff creo que le podrá gustar a ambos bandos ;-D**

**Lo de Bellatrix, bueno¿qué sería un ff mío sin algo de Bellatrix/Sirius? XDDD ¡No sería nada! Así que me lo permití como capricho de autora XDDDD ( y Joanne me secunda diciendo que Bellatrix siempre es necesaria e importante en los ff XDD) pero para la alegría de la mayoría, no va a salir mucho más por ahora (hasta que mi mente maquiavélica planee algo nuevo muajajajaja)**

**También me di cuenta que en el capítulo pasado puse expresiones que muchos de vosotros no entendisteis. Lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo más, más que nada porque es algo que me da mucha rabia, leer un ff y no entender los localismos, normalmente no suelo caer en esas cosas pero es que me dejé llevar por el ff XDDD. Al final os aclaro las cosas que no entendisteis.**

**Pos nada, no hay mucho más que comentar, sólo que este capítulo es un poquito más serio.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

CAPÍTULO 4: FAVORES

Los estudiantes acababan de salir de la clase de Historia de la Magia con los Slytherins, y ahora se dirigían hacia sus asignaturas optativas. Remus miró hacia atrás, esperando a que Lily se reuniera con él para ir a Aritmancia, pero Potter y la pelirroja estaban enzarzados el alguna de las típicas discusiones que Remus conocía demasiado bien. Con gesto resignado, pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, se decidió a ir solo hacia el aula.

Las clases de Aritmancia le gustaban, no sólo por la asignatura en sí, sino porque en ellas no estaban ni Sirius ni James, eran las clases donde nunca se distraía mirándole, eran un soplo de aire fresco donde podía olvidarse durante una hora de sus preocupaciones.

Y esperaba que pronto esas preocupaciones desaparecieran. Aquel era su último curso en Hogwarts, le apenaba dejar el colegio y no ver a sus amigos a diario, pero sabía que el distanciamiento era la única cura para lo que sentía por Sirius. Tal vez cuando dejara de verle todos los días, podría olvidarse de ese amor imposible que llevaba años oprimiéndole el pecho.

Porque ya casi ni recordaba cuando empezó todo aquello, hacía tanto tiempo… Era demasiado joven para comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo cuando en alguna conversación con sus amigos acerca de la chica más guapa del colegio, él posaba sus ojos involuntariamente en Sirius, cuando jugando a algún juego Sirius caía sobre él riendo y él se estremecía sin saber por qué. Cuando poco a poco al ir creciendo, las miradas de las chicas se volvían para mirar al joven Black, y él hacía lo mismo sin darse cuenta. Había sido una atracción subliminal que siempre había estado presente. Adoraba su forma de ser, divertido, inteligente, extrovertido, una personalidad magnética y un físico perfecto. Era todo lo que le hubiera gustado ser, todo lo que cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, desearía…

Empezó a darse cuenta del erróneo camino que iban tomando sus sentimientos cuando comenzó a soñar con él, sueños inocentes al principio en los que sentados bajo un árbol, Sirius se tumbaba en su regazo quedándose dormido mientras él enterraba sus dedos en su suave cabello azabache, sueños en los que le sonreía con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que le dejaba sin sentido, tomaba su mano despreocupadamente y le hacía correr tras él sin importarle a donde le llevara. Sueños en los que le veía acercarse, notaba sus dedos posarse en su barbilla, haciendo que elevara la vista para encontrarse sus ojos grises cerrándose y sus labios rozando su boca. Y era entonces cuando el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda le hacía despertar cubierto en sudor y con la respiración agitada, como una pesadilla, y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de que aquello nunca ocurriría.

- Eh, Remus.- oyó la voz de Peter jadeando, al parecer había ido corriendo hasta alcanzarle por uno de los pasillos.

- Perdona, es que me cansé de esperar.- dijo Remus esperando a su amigo para continuar juntos el camino a la clase de Aritmancia.

- No importa. Es que estaba hablando con James y Sirius. Hemos quedado en intercambiar los regalos de navidad esta noche.- dijo Peter.- ¿Seguro que no os los habéis dado mientras yo no estaba y ahora sólo pensáis hacer el papel?

Remus sonrió, si Peter supiera que James y Sirius habían estado todas las vacaciones diciendo exactamente eso…

- No, no lo hicimos porque estábamos esperando a que volvieras de vacaciones, aunque no vas muy descaminado.- guiñó Remus.

- Me imagino, todos los años es lo mismo.- rió Peter.

- Suerte que estoy yo aquí, la voz de la conciencia, aunque ya sabes, las expediciones de Sirius y James en busca de los regalos escondidos son ya legendarias. Aunque apuesto lo que sea a que nunca han encontrado donde guardo los míos.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡No voy a decírtelo! Sí, para que ahora vayas corriendo a buscarlos.

- No sé si os gustará lo que os he comprado, tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para ir a buscarlos.- comentó Peter.

- Seguro que sí, no te preocupes.

Entraban en el aula de Aritmancia, y Remus y Peter se sentaron juntos. Mientras el profesor llegaba, Lupin se quedó pensativo. El regalo que tenía para Sirius… sólo de pensar en dárselo le producía un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago. No sabía si sería adecuado, no sabía si apreciaría lo mucho que significaba para él…

Justo delante del profesor, entraron Lily y Alice que ocuparon juntas un pupitre. Después de dar la lección, les dejaron tiempo para hacer el trabajo y Lily y Alice comentaban divertidas.

- ¿Qué te regaló James para navidades?- preguntó Alice curiosa.- ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

Lily rió, aunque sorprendida y algo escéptica ante un regalo así viniendo de James.

- ¿Tú ves a James comprometiéndose? Eso sería el anuncio del fin del mundo.- bromeó Lily.

- Bueno, sois novios, para eso estáis ¿no?- dijo Alice, mostrándole orgullosa su mano izquierda y algo ruborizada.- Frank me regaló uno.

- Oh Alice ¡eso es genial!- exclamó Lily, no sin un ligero sentimiento de envidia.- Pero es normal, Frank es mayor que nosotras, vosotros lleváis saliendo mucho tiempo, pero James y yo… apenas si llevamos un par de meses, es muy pronto todavía para pensar en eso.

- Venga ya, Lily, si nada más hay que verle, desde que decidiste salir con él está totalmente irreconocible, tiene como un aura de obnubilación a su alrededor, se derrite con que solo lo mires ¡Se muere por ti!

Lily se ruborizó, todo aquello era cierto pero de ahí a que todo Hogwarts se diera cuenta…

- Si llego a saber que salir con él iba a convertirle en un manso corderito habría aceptado mucho antes. Pero es normal que tuviera mis dudas, el James que conocíamos hasta ahora era totalmente insportable.

- Y totalmente atractivo.- guiñó Alice dando un codazo a la pelirroja.

- Oh sí, muy atractivo.- Lily se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la respiración.- Por Merlín, me tiene loca, sólo deseo estar con él a todas horas, y cuando me besa… Oh dios mío, nunca he sentido nada igual…

Lily dejó caer hacia atrás la silla, imaginando con ojos soñadores, hasta el punto de casi perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo.

- ¡EVANS!- regañó el profesor por el estrépito de la silla al golpear el suelo al recuperar la posición.

- Tía, tú lo que estás es enamorada hasta la médula.

- Supongo que sí.- suspiró Lily sosteniendo sus mejillas con ambas manos.

- ¿Y qué opina él de cómo te llevas con sus amigos?- preguntó Alice.- ¿No está celoso de que pases tanto tiempo con Remus?

- Qué va. Mira, con Peter me llevo bien, siempre me he llevado bien, es un chico muy agradable. Con Sirius, bueno…- Lily rió antes de seguir.- es muy divertido, me hace mucha gracia aunque es una especie de relación amor/odio, la típica tensión de novia y mejor amigo, pero en plan bien ¿sabes? Y bueno, Remus… por favor, Remus es mi mejor amigo desde que entramos en Hogwarts, él estaba antes que James, además es no sé…

Lily buscó con la mirada a Remus, que se encontraba mirando al techo con expresión dulce pensando en el regalo que tenía para Sirius.

- Es una relación perfecta, nada de tensión sexual ni cosas de esas, es como el amigo gay que toda mujer desearía tener…

- Ja ja ja ja, el amigo gay… ¡qué cosas tienes!- rió Alice.

Pero Lily para ese momento no escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando fijamente al pupitre con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo coño no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo era tan evidente así de repente. Aún tenía muy reciente la conversación con Sirius en la biblioteca… ¿Por qué Remus nunca había tenido novia? Dios, estaba más claro que el agua y se sentía totalmente estúpida por no haberlo descubierto antes.

Pero no podía dejar de acordarse de las palabras de Sirius y un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de ella. Desesperación. Dudaba mucho que Sirius lo hubiera descubierto, porque hasta el momento ella, que era la gran observadora, no se había percatado del asunto, pero estaba segura de que si Sirius indagaba un poco no tardaría en descubrirlo. Y aquello… sería horrible para el pobre Remus. Conocía a Sirius muy bien, era heterosexual como bien podrían confirmar media población femenina de Hogwarts, y le gustaban las mujeres, mucho, demasiado…

Tenía una firme determinación que tomar al respecto. Evitar que Sirius sospechara que Remus estaba enamorado de él. No podía permitir que hicieran daño a su querido amigo.

Entretanto, James y Sirius tenían Runas Antiguas con los Slytherins. Muchas veces se habían preguntado si el hecho de haberse cogido esa asignatura por tener fama de ser fácil compensaba el martirio de tener que compartirla con los Slytherins, o mejor dicho, con Snape. Pero en ese momento, la presencia de Snape no les desagradaba ya que formaba parte de su plan.

Estaba claro que Snape había leído las notas de Sirius a Bellatrix puesto que el chico rondaba alrededor de los dos Gryffindors más que de costumbre. Normalmente siempre trataba de evitarles.

- Está intrigado, míralo.- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisita divertida al ver que Snape no dejaba de dar vueltas buscando un sitio cerca de donde estaban ellos.

- Sí, parece que el plan va dando resultado. Seguro que de un momento a otro nos pregunta qué le ocurre a Remus.- respondió James.

- No me gusta que se preocupe por Remus. No me fío de él. Creo que sería más normal que le importara un bledo que pudiera morirse.- dijo Sirius desconfiado, mirando con ojos rabiosos a Snape.

- Pero él no odia a Remus ni Remus le odia a él. Supongo que aunque sea muy en el fondo tiene sentimientos humanos.- dijo James.

- Pero igualmente, sigue sin gustarme. ¿Por qué no lo odia? Debería odiarle¡es un Merodeador!

- ¿Por que Remus no intenta joderle la vida como tu y yo?- respondió James, sin querer encontrar ningún tipo de pega a su brillante plan.

- Remus es un blandengue. Con lo divertido que es fastidiar a Snivellus…

- Ya, pero Snivellus sabe el secreto de Remus, no le conviene provocarle, podría irse de la lengua. Y tienes que reconocer que es el único que puede ayudarnos en esto…

Al final Snape acabó por sentarse a un par de bancas de donde estaban Sirius y James.

- Mierda… no nos ha dicho nada.- se quejó James.

- Lógico. No quiere humillarse ante nosotros, ha estado dando vueltas esperando a que le dijéramos algo pero se ha cansado.- dijo Sirius.- Vamos a tener que hacerlo nosotros…

- Agg sí, qué mierda.

- Lo cual me da la genial idea de que seas tú quien se lo diga. A mi me odia totalmente, y bueno, a ti también, pero a ti te debe un favor por salvarle la vida.

- No me lo recuerdes… Debería haber dejado que Remus lo devorara. ¡Eso me pasa por tener que ir detrás de ti como una niñera deshaciendo tus idioteces!

La clase acabó, y Snape se hacía el rezagado, como bien pudieron comprobar los dos Gryffindors. James estaba parado en el pasillo, debatiéndose contra su conciencia que en ese momento se reía de él por tener que hablar con Snape y no saber como. Viendo que Snape ya había tardado demasiado en recoger sus cosas y ya se disponía a marchar resignado, Sirius se decidió a actuar, no habló él en lugar de James, sino que empujó a su amigo hasta que casi tropieza con el Slytherin.

- Potter, mira por donde vas ¿o es que ya necesitas gafas de culo de vaso para poder ver bien?- dijo Snape mirando a James con odio.

James giró la cabeza con cara de querer asesinar a Sirius allí mismo, pero Black se reía disimuladamente por su intervención estelar.

- Sniv… Snape, verás…- empezó James, y Snape se quedó mirándole, esperando con una ceja arqueada.- Sé que sabes que algo le está pasando a Lupin…

- Sí, hace años que tengo la desgracia de saberlo, Potter.- dijo Snape. Tenía que fingir que no estaba impaciente por ver qué le ocurría a Remus.

- Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero eres el único que puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a mover un dedo por vosotros o por el licántropo?

James resopló, no estaba resultando tan fácil como pensaba.

- Porque tú no odias a Remus, no puedo creer que te de igual saber que eres el único que puede ayudarle y no hagas nada.

- Eso de que no odio a Lupin es muy relativo. Dejémoslo en que simplemente lo soporto.- respondió Snape.

Haría lo que fuera por Remus, pero tenía que ponérselo difícil a James, no podía dejar que creyera que sucumbiría a las primeras de cambio.

- Me debes un favor y te pido que nos ayudes.- dijo James sacando el único as que tenía en la manga.

- Yo no te pedí que me salvaras la vida.- dijo Snape. Cómo odiaba recordar aquello.

- Pero lo hice, me importó más tu vida que mi orgullo, así que por una vez, Snape, deberías dejar tu orgullo Slytherin a un lado. Tú puedes ayudarle y no es Remus quien te lo está pidiendo sino nosotros. No creas que nos resulta agradable tener que recurrir a ti.

- ¿Sabe algo Lupin de todo esto?- preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

Todo aquel misterio le hacía pensar que estaban actuando a espaldas de Remus, habría sido mucho más fácil y coherente que Lupin hubiese sido quien pidiera su ayuda, no Potter y Black.

- No, no sabe nada, y por favor, no le digas nada, sería muy doloroso para él.

Snape sintió como su interior se revolvía de emoción. Seguramente si Remus hubiera sabido que Black y Potter estaban detrás de todo, habría rechazado su colaboración. Pero no lo sabía, y eso significaba que podría acercarse a él con normalidad y sin que los amigos de Lupin pudieran hacer nada para fastidiarlo. Pensándolo bien, era una idea perfecta.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan grave que le pasa?

James no pudo evitar mirar a Sirius con ojos de triunfo.

- Últimamente cuando se transforma, está agresivo, muestra un comportamiento violento.

- Te recuerdo que es un hombre lobo no un gatito.- dijo Snape poniendo cara de que aquello era ridículo.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo James molesto.- Pero cuando digo que está agresivo es muy agresivo. Tememos que pueda atacar a…cualquiera.

- ¿Y qué más da? Nadie va a entrar en la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Vas a colaborar o a poner pegas?

- ¿Y qué se supone que pinto yo en todo esto? No sé domar hombres lobo.

- Necesitamos que nos digas cómo hacer para que Remus mantenga su conciencia humana mientras está transformado.

- Lo siento, Potter, pero no puedo ayudarte.

- ¡Sí puedes!

- No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso. ¿Crees que si eso existiera no se lo habría dado ya Dumbledore a Lupin?

- Pero tú sabes mucho de Pociones y Artes Oscuras, más que cualquiera que conocemos…- dijo James bajando progresivamente la voz, no le gustaba tener que admitir todo eso.- Podrías investigar alguna forma, no importa que sea totalmente eficaz, sólo basta con que mantenga a raya sus… instintos animales.

- ¿Habéis probado a sedarlo? Existe una sustancia potente llamada morfina…

- Eso es una solución extrema. Si consigues algo que pueda mantenerle mínimamente consciente de lo que hace o eliminar parte de su naturaleza animal, será de gran ayuda para Remus. La situación podría llegar a ser muy grave, y él sufriría mucho más de lo que ya lo hace si se enterara de lo que le está ocurriendo cuando se transforma. Si lo haces, Snape, te juramos no volver a molestarte y te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

Snape se quedó mirándole un instante, torciendo ligeramente la boca haciendo como que meditaba. Y en realidad, todo un abanico de posibilidades se abría en su mente en ese momento. Black y Potter le deberían un favor, nunca más le molestarían, y él podría acercarse a Remus. Si conseguía aplacar su sufrimiento, tal vez consiguiera hacerse un hueco en su corazón. ¿Pero y si no conseguía nada efectivo contra el mal de Remus? No perdía nada de todas formas. La oportunidad de acercarse a él e ir intentando ganarse su confianza poco a poco estaría presente encontrase un remedio o no para Lupin.

- Está bien, lo haré.

- Gracias, Snape.

Snape salió por la puerta del aula, y James y Sirius se quedaron dentro, todos los alumnos ya se habían ido. Nada más desaparecer la figura de Snape, ambos muchachos chocaron sus manos en un gesto de triunfo.

- ¡BIEN!

- Ha funcionado, tío. Por momentos creí que iba a decir que no.- dijo Sirius.

- Yo igual, uff, menos mal que ha dicho que sí, si no no podría cargar con el peso de la conciencia de habernos rebajado a pedir ayuda a Snivellus.

- "Si no lo haces, Snape, te juramos no volver a molestarte y te estaremos eternamente agradecidos"- dijo Sirius repitiendo las palabras de James con tono de mofa.- ¿Tenías que decir ESO?

- Sí, si no decía eso veía que nos mandaba a la mierda. Había que ponerle dramatismo al asunto ¿no?

- Adiós a los días felices.- dijo Sirius haciendo como que lloraba.

- Piénsalo bien, puede que Remus no vuelva a violarte, puede que no tenga que odiarte el resto de su vida porque no le acompañes en las transformaciones… Creo que merece la pena ¿no?

- Sí, ya…- dijo Sirius no muy convencido.- Pero insisto en que debemos buscarle una cita a Moony, quizás esa sea la solución más efectiva y podamos ser nosotros quienes mandemos a la mierda a Snivellus.

A la salida de la clase de Aritmancia, Lily seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Remus y Sirius. Alice llevaba un rato hablándole, pero ella no la escuchaba, seguía con la mirada fija en Lupin, que ahora recogía sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase. Entonces, de repente se hizo la luz. Vio como una chica de Ravenclaw se acercaba a él y hablaban cordialmente.

Lily siempre había sospechado que a esa chica le gustaba Remus, y era obvio que a Remus no le desagradaba. Era una Ravenclaw también de 7º curso, solista del coro del profesor Flitwick, simpática y agradable y bastante bonita. Lo cierto era que Lily siempre había pensado que hacían buena pareja, y era obvio que la chica siempre que podía buscaba su compañía. Lily acabó de recoger sus cosas, echando un último vistazo para ver cómo Remus ayudaba a Danielle Moonlight a cargar con los libros, ambos sonriendo, la chica mirando ruborizada al suelo.

- ¡Lily!- gritó Alice.- ¿A dónde vas? Espérame.

Pero Evans había salido como un rayo.

- ¡Lo siento! Tengo algo importante que hacer.- dijo desde la puerta del aula.

Corrió por los pasillos en busca de James y Sirius, intentando encontrarles antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase, Herbología. No le costó mucho dar con ellos, ya que iban riendo a carcajadas. Lily se paró frente a los chicos, con una mano en el costado y jadeando por la carrera.

- Lily ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó James alarmado.

- Nada, nada.- respiró con dificultad apoyándose en la pared.

- Deberías hacer más ejercicio. Ya decía yo que estabas echando un culo que no es normal.- dijo Sirius.

Lily se incorporó mirando a Sirius con cara asesina.

- Eh tío, no le mires el culo a mi novia.- dijo James dándole un codazo.

- Siempre lo ha tenido bonito, hasta ahora que lo tiene un poco gordo.

- ¡Mentira!- Sirius esquivó una colleja de Lily.- No tengo el culo gordo, y bueno, sí, debería hacer más ejercicio, pero tú también, tu deporte favorito es estar tumbado en el sofá. No sé como no estás hecho un tonel.

- Jejeje no Lily, estar tumbado en el sofá no es mi deporte favorito.- dijo Sirius moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante.

James se rió y Lily bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- El sexo quema muchas calorías, te lo digo yo, así conservo este cuerpo perfecto y torneado.- luego se dirigió a James.- Y ese culo gordo de Lily no puede significar nada más que una cosa. Así que ¡hala! Al baño de los prefectos, que hay que quemar más calorías.

Sirius empujó a James contra Lily.

- ¡No vamos a quemar ninguna caloría ahora! Tenemos clase de Herbología.- protestó Lily.

- Pero luego a la hora del recreo…- dijo James.

- Tú te callas.- dijo Lily.

- Bah, clase de Herbología… si total, para ver cebollas, zanahorias, calabacines y nabos… Ostras, no me había dado cuenta de lo erótico que es el mundo de las verduras. Mejor ver los nabos en persona.- dijo Sirius acompañado de la risa de James, pero Lily no parecía encontrarlo gracioso.

- Todo el mundo a clase, ni nabos ni melones ni nada.- dijo Lily empujándoles pasillo adelante.

- ¿Para qué venías corriendo?- recordó James.

- Eso, que me desvíais del tema.- Lily se dirigió a Sirius.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius sin saber a qué se refería.- ¿Que se te transparentaba el sujetador? Era muy bonito, de encajitos…

- No ¬¬

"_Dios, pobre Remus¿no había otro hombre más femenino en el que fijarse?"_ pensó Lily.

- Que querías que te ayudara a buscar una cita para Remus.- dijo Lily pasando de ofenderse por el comentario de Sirius.

- Oh sí ¿vas a ayudarnos?- dijo Sirius ilusionado, cruzando su mirada con la de James, que también parecía contento por la idea.

- Sí, creo que tengo a la candidata perfecta. Creo que a ella le gusta Remus y hablan mucho y eso. Supongo que Remus no se negaría a una cita con ella.- explicó Lily.

- ¿Y quién es la chica?- preguntaron al unísono.- Hemos repasado la lista de todas las chicas de Hogwarts…

- Hay que ver, que tenga que venir una mujer a marcaros el camino… qué triste.- dijo Lily con voz indignada.- Pero bueno, la chica es Danielle Moonlight, 7º de Ravenclaw. ¿Qué os parece?

- ¡Perfecto!- dijo Sirius.

- Tienes razón, joder, hace buena pareja con Moony, además su apellido es muy apropiado.- James soltó una carcajada.

- Sí tío, qué puntazo.- dijo Sirius- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? Yo sólo he hablado con ella un par de veces.

- Dejádmelo a mí, yo sí la conozco.- dijo Lily.

- Lily, nuestra compañía te está pervirtiendo, antes no eras tan delincuente.- dijo Sirius.

- Sí Sirius, de aquí a Azkaban de cabeza.- dijo Lily sin querer hacerle caso.- Mirad, voy a pedirle los apuntes de Aritmancia, y entonces falsificamos su letra y la de Remus. Yo me encargo de meterle la carta en sus apuntes y vosotros en los de Remus. ¿Vale?

- Sí si si ¡Perfecto!

A la hora del recreo, Lily se reunió con Sirius y James con los apuntes de la víctima. Hicieron un hechizo para falsificar las letras y con la ayuda poética de Lily consiguieron escribir dos cartas más o menos convincentes. Para cuando llegó la noche, ambas cartas estaban entre los apuntes de los implicados. Sólo faltaba esperar…

Era más de media noche y los chicos estaban en el dormitorio. Remus estaba nervioso, sólo faltaba que llegara Sirius para intercambiar los regalos. Él, a diferencia de Sirius y James, no venía de una familia rica, sino bastante humilde. Sus padres, con mucho esfuerzo conseguían darle lo que necesitaba, pero no lujos ni cosas innecesarias, por esto, Remus pasaba los veranos trabajando para ganar algo de dinero y poder comprarse algunas cosas y también ahorrar para el futuro. Sabía que cuando saliera de Hogwarts, su futuro sería duro. Había comprado regalos para James, Peter y Lily, y si hubiera existido un regalo que hiciera feliz a Sirius, no le habría importado gastarse todo su dinero en comprárselo. Pero Sirius tenía todo lo que quería, por eso, decidió regalarle algo de gran valor sentimental. Era una pertenencia familiar que había ido pasando de generación en generación, y él, como hijo único, debería entregársela a su descendencia. Si su padre se enterara que se la había regalado a Sirius…

Era una pluma preciosa, no sabría decir de qué ave era, pero era hermosa, la parte inferior recubierta en oro con grabados, en un lateral ponía R.Lupin y Remus había hecho que grabaran en la parte contraria S.Black. Estaba muy nervioso porque estaba seguro de que Sirius sabría lo que eso significaba para él, podría haberla vendido en un momento en que tuviera apuros económicos, pues dada su antigüedad le darían muchos galeones por ella, pero él había preferido que ahora perteneciera a Sirius. Inconscientemente tomó su mochila del suelo, en cuyo interior guardaba el regalo, encerrado en una caja de caoba y plata.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? Ya le vale, estamos aquí muertos de sueño esperando a que el señorito se digne a aparecer.- se quejó Remus desde su cama.

- Oh ¿no lo sabes?- James se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a contar el cotilleo del año.- Está con Bellatrix.

Peter, que en ese momento bebía agua, se atragantó esparciendo todo el agua por el suelo.

- ¿Qu… ¿QUÉ?- preguntó Remus.

- Lo que oyes. Increíble ¿verdad?- dijo James.

- Estoy en shock.- dijo Remus tirando la mochila a su lado, malhumorado.

Debería estar acostumbrado ya a esas peripecias de Sirius pero cada día le costaba más fingir que no le importaba. Y ahora para colmo estaba con Bellatrix, su prima a la que tanto decía odiar. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? Jamás habría pensado que ella tuviera más posibilidades que él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron las pisadas fuertes por las escaleras, Sirius subía corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe, cerrándola tras de sí y dejándose caer sobre ella, casi resbalando como si las piernas no le respondieran. Estaba despeinado, muy despeinado, la camisa sacada del pantalón, los primeros botones de la camisa mal abrochados y la corbata aflojada y torcida. Y en su cara una mezcla de estar a punto de darle un ataque de risa o que le hubiera tocado la lotería.

- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo James.- Por si no lo sabes, te estábamos esperando.

- Tíos…- apenas si le salía la voz del cuerpo.- El mejor polvo de mi vida, os lo juro.

- ¡Cuenta!- alentó James.

- Sí tíos, esto merece ser contado… ¡qué puta máquina sexual! Deben ser los genes Black o… yo que sé, dios, BESTIAL.

- Ahhh ¡quiero saberlo!- dijo James, impaciente.

Sirius se desabrochó la camisa, y Remus giró la vista hacia el lado contrario. No… Otra vez no… no podría soportarlo más.

- ¿Ves este chupetón?- dijo mostrándoles el cuello y Peter y James se levantaron curiosos.- ¿Y este y este y este otro?- Sirius le iba señalando chupetones por todo su cuerpo y arañazos varios.- Pues imagináos donde tengo más.

- Tío, qué suerte tienes cabrón.

Dicho esto, Remus no podía soportar escuchar el resto del salvaje encuentro entre Sirius y Bellatrix, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Eh Remus ¿no quieres oír el resto? Te advierto que no tiene desperdicio.- dijo Sirius tratando de impedir que Remus saliera de la habitación.

Remus apartó la mano de Sirius, mirándole con severidad.

- Aparta de la puerta por favor.

- ¿Pero a donde vas a estas horas?- dijo Sirius extrañado.

- Acabo de acordarme que tengo algo que hacer para mañana.- dijo Remus.

- ¿Y los regalos?- dijeron Peter y James.

- Ya os los daré mañana, no me esperéis despiertos.- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.

Aún tuvo tiempo de oír las palabras entusiasmadas de Sirius a través de la puerta.

- Creía que me iba a mandar a la mierda pero no, en cuanto nos vimos allí nos lanzamos uno contra el otro, dios, he besado a muchas chicas pero ninguna como ella. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando cuando noté que me desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba y…

Remus echó a correr por las escaleras, no quería seguir oyéndolo. Llegó a la sala común que estaba desierta y abrió su mochila. Allí estaba el regalo de Sirius. Cogió la caja y la tiró al suelo con rabia. Sirius no se merecía que le regalara aquello, tampoco se merecía que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos. Sentía la presión el pecho, necesitaba llorar por lo estúpido que era. Sin pensarlo vació la mochila sobre la mesa, los libros y pergaminos se desparramaron. Tenía que hacer algo que le borrara aquella escena de la mente, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que los chicos se durmieran.

Tomó los apuntes de Aritmancia, y un sobre se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar frente a él. En la parte delantera ponía su nombre. Se extrañó. ¿Cómo había ido a parar aquello allí? Con mucha curiosidad lo abrió, era una letra ligeramente familiar pero no era de ninguno de sus amigos, sin duda.

"_Hola Remus._

_Sé que te parecerá raro que te escriba esto, pero me da mucha vergüenza hacerlo en persona. Quería decirte que hace tiempo que me gustas mucho, y bueno, este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti, jamás me lo perdonaría. Puede que mientras estés leyendo esto te estés riendo de mí, aunque no creo, eres un chico dulce y simpático y dudo mucho que te rieras de los sentimientos de una pobre chica enamorada._

_Sé que existe la posibilidad de que me rechaces, y lo entendería, pero quiero que sepas que esperaré impaciente cualquier respuesta tuya._

_Con cariño_

_Danielle Moonlight"_

Mientras leía la carta, las lágrimas de Remus no cesaban sino que iban en aumento. Con una ligera sonrisa dobló la carta y se la guardó. Ahora que lo tenía delante de sus ojos lo veía todo mucho más claro, a veces se había preguntado si Danielle sentiría algo por él, pero obnubilado como estaba por Sirius, jamás le había dedicado demasiado tiempo a ese pensamiento.

Aquella chica tenía lo que había que tener, y lo admiraba. Sabía que algo parecido debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero saber la respuesta negativa de Sirius le dolía sólo de pensarlo, por eso estaba actuando como un cobarde, una cobardía que no le beneficiaba en absoluto.

También entendía lo mal que Danielle se sentiría si se distanciaba de ella, así que creyó oportuno responderle. Podrían quedar algún día después de clase para aclararlo todo de forma amistosa. No se perdonaría hacer sufrir a alguien por su culpa.

**Os juro que al final del capítulo tenía ganas de estrangular a Sirius XDDDDD. Mientras escribía me di cuenta que en la conversación James-Snape, James estaba muy serio jejejeje, pero luego creo que lo arreglé cuando terminaron de hablar, es que se me hacía raro, viendo la trayectoria de Sirius y James en mi ff, que quedara tan serio.**

**Ah, bueno, la chica nueva que aparece es un remix XDDDD, Paula Moonlight me pidió ser la cita de Remus y yo le dije a mi amiga Danybel que la iba a poner a ella, así que para que todos estén contentos, el resultado es un remix. Por supuesto, la chica recibió una carta de Remus declarándole su amor, y habrá cita jejejeje, ya lo veréis, va a ser un malentendido monumental (pobretica ¬¬)**

**No pude evitar meter más de Sirius y Lily, es una pareja que me encanta (en todos los sentidos) pero desde que escribí Despedida de solteros le encontré su lado de pareja cómica que me encanta jejeje.**

**Ahora sí, cualquier cosa que no entendáis me la preguntáis ¿ok?**

**Calzonazos: alguien que hace todo lo que su mujer/esposa le dice sin protestar, vamos que se deja manejar por ella como ella quiere.**

**Meter un farol: viene del póker y se dice eso porque cuando alguien que tiene unas cartas muy malas hace creer al resto que tiene unas cartas buenísimas. Vamos que es algo así como hacer creer algo que no es.**

**Chorbo agenda: chorbo es un tío o tía (¿sería chorba en este caso? Ni idea jejeje) que está buenorro/a, y chorbo agenda es una agenda donde se apuntan los tlf y esas cosas de los ligues por si algún día hay que echar mano de alguno de ellos XDDDD.**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: DrEaM- KaT, Siesna, Coulter, Carly McKinnon, Paula Moonlight, Merodeadora Blacky, Joanne Distte, Danybel, Kairi Akade, Helen Black Potter, Vanina de Lira, Samantha Bellatrix Evans y Rikuayaceres. ¡Estoy muy contenta de recibir tantos mensajitos! SOY FELIZ!**

**Voy a subir esto inmediatamente y ahora mismo os respondo vuestros reviews firmados.**

**¡Besitos a todas!**


	5. Con un par de c

**¡Holitas!**

**Antes de nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos! **

**Como veis, he tardado muy poquito en subir este nuevo capítulo, y es que me dejáis tantos mensajitos que me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo, en serio, para que luego digan que los reviews no sirven para nada. **

**A ver qué os parece este capítulo, no quiero comentar nada hasta el final jejeje, luego os comento las cosillas. Me ha quedado un poquitín largo, espero que no se os haga pesado.**

**Ah, al principio del ff dije que iba a ser un ff cortito, pues lo retiro ¬¬, estoy viendo que me va a quedar más largo de lo que pensaba, pero espero que no os importe ;-D**

CAPÍTULO 5: CON UN PAR DE C…CALCETINES

- Sirius, esto es para ti.- dijo Remus totalmente colorado sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh Remus, es una caja muy bonita. No tenías que meterte en algo así, seguro que te ha costado mucho dinero.- dijo Sirius rasgando el papel de un tirón y admirando la caja de caoba y plata.

- El regalo está DENTRO de la caja.- dijo Remus con cara de ¬¬

- Oh claro jejeje.- y acto seguido Sirius abrió la caja.

El destello dorado de la pluma se reflejaba en la cara del joven Black, su expresión de total fascinación y en sus ojos un velo de lágrimas que mostraban su emoción.

- Oh oh oh Remus, ¡tiene tu nombre y el mío! Oh Remus…- dijo Sirius abrazándole con fuerza.

La respiración de Remus no respondía, no sabía bien si por el hecho de que Sirius le estuviera abrazando o porque su amigo le estaba apretando demasiado.

- Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. Es…un regalo muy especial para mí.- se excusó Remus intentando poder respirar.

- Tiene tu nombre y el mío, tu nombre…y el mío, juntos…- repetía Sirius una y otra vez.

Se separó de él mirándole fijamente a los ojos y Remus tembló sin poder evitarlo.

- Juntos, Remus, juntos tu y yo.- dijo Sirius acercándose a él lentamente.

Y aunque le veía acercarse, no podía reaccionar. Tenía a Sirius sólo a unos milímetros de su boca, sabía lo que pasaría pero era incapaz de hacer nada. Estaba sumido en un trance. Y de pronto una débil brisa le acarició los labios.

Y de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sirius mirándole con la cara pegada a la suya, riendo.

- ¡¡AHH!- exclamó Remus como si de repente hubiera descubierto un bicho horrible en su cama, encogiendo las piernas e intentando salir de la cama, pero Sirius estaba sentado encima y no podía.

Sirius no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué?- protestó Remus.

- No, quería que te despertases.- dijo Sirius volviendo la cara atrás, viendo que James y Peter también se reían.

- ¿No sabes que ODIO que me despiertes así, soplándome en la cara?

- Pero a mi me gusta, es muy divertido.

Remus amaba y odiaba esa costumbre de Sirius, le gustaba que fuera él quien le despertase, subido encima de él, con su rostro muy cerca del suyo, pero odiaba que siempre lo hicera en el momento inoportuno. Era inevitable que se asustase al abrir los ojos y encontrárselo allí delante, tal y como lo estaba antes de que interrumpieran su sueño. Cualquier día de estos podía pasar lo peor, que confundiera el sueño con la realidad y el beso llegara a terminar.

- ¿Para qué me has despertado?- preguntó Remus de malhumor al ver que aún era temprano para ir a clase.

- ¡Los regalos, tío! Al final anoche huiste despavorido y estábamos muy cansados para esperar a que volvieras.- dijo Sirius.

- Sí, cansado tú sobre todo.- dijo Remus con tono ácido.

- Oh tío, te perdiste la reconstrucción de los hechos.- dijo Sirius, y James y Peter se rieron al recordar la noche anterior.

- Gracias a Merlín.

James y Peter se levantaron de sus camas con los regalos y se sentaron todos en la de Remus, al instante Sirius regresó al recoger también los suyos.

-Esperamos que te gusten.- dijo James colocando su regalo frente a Remus.

Primero abrió el de James, que era un reloj que siempre se quedaba embobado mirando cuando iban a Hogsmeade. Luego el de Peter, que era una agenda que le venía muy bien ya que Remus era muy ordenado y meticuloso para todo. Y luego el de Sirius. No tenía ni idea de qué le habría comprado, y cuando lo abrió y vio que se trataba de…

- Creo que esto era para Lily…- dijo Remus devolviéndole el regalo y tratando de volver a poner bien el papel que lo envolvía.

- No no no, Remus es para ti, mira, fíjate.- Y Sirius señaló una de las etiquetas.- "Para hombre" ¿Ves? Es para ti.

Remus le quitó el bote de las manos y comprobó lo que decía Sirius.

- ¿Y para qué demonios quiero yo un set de cremas faciales? ¡Eso es para chicas!- Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba reaccionando mal, al fin y al cabo era un regalo…- Oh Sirius, perdona, es que… yo tenía entendido que los hombres no se ponen cremas y eso…

- No pasa nada, tranquilo. Te contaré un secretillo… ¿ves esta piel maravillosa que tengo?- dijo cogiendo la mano de Remus y poniéndola en su mejilla.

Remus quiso evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Sirius, era tan delicioso…

- Oh sí, Sirius, es…suave y…

No se estaba dando cuenta de que la caricia se estaba alargando demasiado, para una vez que tenía la oportunidad de tocar a Sirius…

- Vale, ya está, que te estás poniendo orgásmico.- bromeó Sirius. Remus apartó la mano rápidamente un poco ruborizado.- Pero no importa, lo entiendo.- rió Sirius.- Bueno, lo que te decía, que es gracias a que una vez se me ocurrió echarme la crema facial de mi madre y desde entonces es todo un vicio. Por eso pensé que te vendría bien algo así, ya sabes, tienes una piel muy bonita.

Esta vez fue Sirius quien llevó la mano a la mejilla acalorada de Remus, acariciándola suavemente.

- Y las transformaciones te la pueden estropear, creo que esto te ayudará a mantenerla bien sin que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo.- explicó Sirius aún con la mano en la mejilla de Remus.

Y Lupin simplemente asentía embobado a lo que Sirius decía.

- Venga tíos, dejaos ya de mariconadas, tanto toqueteo.- protestó James, mirando sobre todo a Sirius reprobadoramente.

- No son mariconadas, lo que te pasa, Prongs, es que estás celoso porque quieres que te diga que tú también tienes una piel bonita. Pues no, no la tienes, así que te jodes.- dijo Sirius ofendido.

James resopló y aprovechando que Remus se agachaba a coger sus regalos de la mochila, habló a Sirius con los dientes apretados de forma que sólo él se diera cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

- No le provoques…- ordenó James, intentando hacerle recordar que Moony estaba obsesionado con él.

- Vete a la mierda.- dijo Sirius también sin gesticular la boca. De repente al levantarse Remus disimularon.- ¡Oh Remus a ver qué tienes para nosotros!

- Yo creo que lo sé.- dijo James.

- Y yo también.- dijo Peter.

- Pues yo no ¬¬ ¿qué?- dijo Sirius.

Remus sonrió. Estaba claro por qué decían aquello. Remus todos los años les regalaba libros, aparte de porque a él le encantaban los libros, por trabajar en la librería en verano le hacían descuentos.

- ¡Un libro de quidditch! Genial.- exclamó James.

El chico de ojos miel seguía riéndose. Se había propuesto que James leyera al menos un libro al año y no podía exigirle una lectura más compleja que la de un libro de quidditch, pero al menos por algo se empezaba. Luego Peter recibió su libro también, una típica novela de aventuras entretenida. Y después, Sirius le miraba impaciente.

Metió la mano en la mochila y palpó la caja del regalo de Sirius. El papel estaba estropeado y seguramente la caja estaría un poco rota después de haberla tirado al suelo la noche anterior. Los ojos grises de Sirius suplicaban su regalo, pero en su cuello, varios chupetones enormes le hieron recordar el por qué Sirius no merecía aquel regalo. Acordándose que estaba dolido por aquello, Remus guardó su mochila como si dentro no quedaran más regalos.

- ¿Y mi regalo?- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Remus lo miró dispuesto a no dejarse enternecer, conocía bien las estrategias de Sirius. No le daría la pluma, no se lo merecía. Pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que regalarle. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor ¿nada?

Nada.

- No me digas que te olvidaste de comprarlo.- dijo Sirius haciendo como que lloraba, pero Remus sabía que en el fondo se sentiría muy mal si le decía que se había olvidado de comprarle algo.

¿Se lo daba? No, no podía dárselo. ¡No se lo merecía! ¿Qué demonios hacía entonces? Y mientras tanto, los chupetones del cuello de Sirius parecían mirarle riéndose de él. Ya no veía a Sirius suplicando, sólo veía sus chupetones, y veía a Bellatrix y veía que él la odiaba y se había acostado con ella. Y los chupetones le volvían a mirar para recordarle que había sido ella quien se los había hecho y no él.

Era surrealista, quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, pero lo cierto era que por momentos se sentía más furioso con Sirius.

- Remus no me quiere, no tiene ningún regalo para mí.- decía Sirius haciéndose la víctima.

- Sí te…quiero.- dijo Remus, costándole horrores pronunciarlo, aunque sabía que en el contexto en el que estaban no podría tomarlo como mal.- Y sí tengo un regalo para ti.

- Oh ¿sí?

- Sí ¬¬- y dicho esto, Remus, con cara de malhumor abrió su cajón de la mesita y sacó un par de calcetines y se los plantó delante a Sirius.

- Oh…- dijo Sirius muy decepcionado mientras James y Peter se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa.- Ni si quiera tiene papel de regalo…

- Ya están estrenados por si no te has dado cuenta, pero están limpios al menos.- dijo Remus.

Remus se levantó de la cama. Se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a Sirius, pero es que ya estaba harto de sufrir por su culpa. Entendía que Sirius no lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarle porque él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, pero es que ya no lo soportaba más.

Se vistió sin hacer caso de lo que sus amigos comentaban acerca del regalo estrella del año y se encaminó a la puerta sin esperar a que se vistieran.

- ¡Eh tío! Espéranos ¿no? Que ya bajamos a desayunar también.- dijo James.

- Mmmm, necesito estar a solas un rato, es que… tengo una cita ¿sabéis?- y luego añadió mirando a Sirius.- Es que resulta que yo también tengo vida social.

Y dicho esto, desapareció del dormitorio. Sirius parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, James tenía cara de sorpresa absoluta y Peter…

- ¿Remus tiene una cita?- preguntó Peter extrañado de no haberse enterado de nada.

- Eso parece…- dijo James.

Peter se quedó observando a sus amigos, sospechando que algo ocurría detrás de todo aquello. Hasta el momento, no recordaba que Remus hubiera tenido ninguna cita, y le parecía muy extraño que James y Sirius no hubiesen montado algún tipo de fiesta al decir Remus que tenía una cita.

- Vosotros dos estáis detrás de esto…- dijo mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Nosotros? Qué va, tío.- dijo James.- ¿Por qué íbamos a estar detrás?

- ¿Por qué lo mismo me hicisteis a mi el año pasado?- dijo Peter haciéndoles ver que todo era muy evidente.

- Bueno sí, Peter…- comenzó a decir James.

Y Sirius, desde detrás de Remus miraba a Potter con cara amenazante, negando con la cabeza y diciendo con los labios, sin hablar, que como le dijera algo de "eso" le mataba. James miró disimuladamente a Sirius por encima del hombro de Peter, haciendo un gesto de que debía estar tranquilo.

- ¿No es mayorcito ya para buscarse las citas él solo?- se quejó Peter.- Esas cosas no salen bien.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo Sirius saliendo de detrás de Peter para colocarse al lado de James.- Te recuerdo que estuviste saliendo con aquella chica durante 4 meses, muy mal no debió salir.

- Mal no, desastroso…- murmuró Peter como si no quisiera recordar aquello.

- Pero es que ¡Remus no puede acabar el colegio sin haber estado con una chica! Es…es ¡denigrante!- exclamó Sirius.

- Sí, totalmente denigrante. –dijo James pasandole un brazo por los hombros a Sirius, en señal de que apoyaba por completo a su amigo.

Peter, en cambio, les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, casi horrorizado.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en terminar el colegio siendo virgen?

- Sí claro, lo dices ahora porque nos debes tu virginidad a nosotros, si fueses tú el que estuviese a punto de acabar el colegio siendo virgen no estarías tan escandalizado.- dijo Sirius.

- Lo habría preferido.- murmuró Peter.- Fue…sencillamente horrible.

- No me lo puedo creer, horrible dice…- dijo Sirius mirando a James.- Nunca es horrible, tío.

- Si tan horrible fue ¿por qué hubo una segunda, tercera, cuarta…vez?- dijo James riendo.- ¿También fueron horribles?

- No… pero opino que es mejor hacerlo con alguien a quien quieras.- dijo Peter.

- En eso tiene razón, Padfoot, con Lily es todo mucho mejor…- dijo James ruborizándose.

Pero Sirius le miraba con cara de no querer seguir oyendo aquello.

- No pienso colaborar.- dijo Peter.

- No te estamos pidiendo que colabores, nos bastamos nosotros solitos.- dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, de todas formas no creo que Remus caiga en vuestra trampa, no es ese tipo de persona.- dijo Peter, saliendo de la habitación un poco dolido por todo aquello.

- Me da igual lo que diga, Lily también dijo lo mismo y mira, ahora nos está ayudando.- dijo Sirius cuando se hubieron quedado a solas.

- Ya, y yo te apoyo, pero tienes que reconocer que algo de razón sí que tiene.- dijo James.

- Mira, James, Remus va a perder la virginidad, me da igual si no está enamorado, me da igual si lo hace en estado de coma etílico ¿vale? Porque está en juego mí integridad física.- dijo Sirius exaltado.- Ah, y te recuerdo que Peter no debe saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasó.

- Ya lo sé… por poco si me asesinas con la mirada.- dijo James recordando a Sirius minutos antes.

- Además, estoy enfadado con Remus. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

- Ni idea, tío, aún quedan casi dos semanas para la luna llena, es raro que esté tan susceptible.

- Pero ¿has visto qué mierda de regalo?- dijo Sirius poniéndose los calcetines "nuevos" que Remus le había regalado.- No sé a qué ha venido eso, ¡yo no le he hecho nada para que se ponga así conmigo!

- Sí sí, una mierda de regalo pero tú te los pones.- bromeó James.

- Se enfadaría conmigo si no me los pongo.

- Pero a ver, ¿tú no estás enfadado con Remus?- preguntó James.- ¿Qué más te da si se enfada contigo?

Sirius se quedó callado. ¿Qué importaba si Remus se enfadaba con él? De todas formas, el licántropo ya parecía enfadado con él por alguna razón desconocida. Pero no soportaba verle así con él, nunca habían estado enfadados en serio y aquella situación se le hacía demasiado extraña.

- Si me pongo los calcetines se sentirá más dolido, te lo digo yo, y eso es lo que quiero que esté dolido por lo que me ha hecho. ¿Pero quién se cree que es para tratarme así? Debería ser yo quien no le volviera a dirigir la palabra por lo que pasó.

- Mira, Sirius, mejor que bajemos a desayunar, que te estás poniendo nervioso.- dijo James al ver a su amigo rojo y con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

Momentos antes, Remus salía de la habitación con una extraña sensación, mezcla de culpabilidad y satisfacción por lo que había hecho a Sirius. De alguna forma, se sentía un poco más aliviado aunque en el fondo supiera que Sirius no actuaba así a propósito para fastidiarle.

Aún era temprano, pero en la sala común ya había algunos alumnos y seguramente, no tardarían en empezar a acudir al Gran Comedor. Así que decidió, con un poco de inseguridad, esperar cerca de la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw.

Tenía muchas dudas. No quería hacer daño a Danielle, sabía que nada podía ocurrir entre ellos, pero por otro lado, le había gustado decir que tenía una cita. Lo más seguro sería que a Sirius no le importara lo más mínimo que se viera con alguna chica, de hecho se lo recordaba demasiado a menudo. Dudaba mucho que Sirius alguna vez descubriera lo que sentía por él, pero si tenía una cita con una chica… tal vez nunca llegara a pensar que estaba enamorado de él. Era una oportunidad perfecta, ya que era muy extraño que a su edad nunca hubiera salido con alguna muchacha. Pero no sería capaz de engañar a Danielle sólo por desviar posibles sospechas acerca de su amor por Sirius.

Esperaba apoyado en la pared. Los primeros alumnos de Ravenclaw salían de su sala común camino al Gran Comedor. No sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba nervioso…

Y entonces, un rato después, Danielle salió acompañada de algunas amigas. Remus habría salido corriendo si no fuera porque la chica le vio inmediatamente. La veía acercarse, sonriente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y él no podía dejar de pensar que le temblaban las manos y que no sabía en qué iba a acabar todo aquello.

- Hola Remus.- dijo la chica.

- Hola Danielle.- dijo Remus mirando al suelo.

"_¿Y ahora qué le digo? Oh mierda, ¿por qué ha tenido que mandarme esa carta? ¿Por qué la gente es valiente y demuestra lo que siente? ¿Por qué no está nerviosa? ¿Tan segura está de que no voy a rechazarla? Dios, no voy a poder perdonarme esto en la vida… "_

- Danielle yo…- comenzó a decir Remus.

- Shh.- dijo la castaña silenciándole con un dedo sobre sus labios.- No hace falta que digas nada, no por ahora.

"_¿Ah no? Pero… ¿No se suponía que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte?"_ pensó Remus muy confundido.

- Ah bueno, yo pensaba que estarías esperando una explicación…- dijo Remus.

- No, bueno sí, lo que pasa es que ahora así de repente es todo tan violento ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, bastante cortada y visiblemente nerviosa.

- Mucho, ni siquiera sabía si debía buscarte en clase o… bueno, al final pensé que sería mejor ir a buscarte antes del desayuno para que no pensaras que me había asustado.- dijo Remus con una risita nerviosa.

Los dos chicos caminaban hacia el Gran comedor, sólo mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo tontamente.

- Admito que no he podido dormir apenas esta noche.- dijo Danielle.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco he podido dormir mucho.- dijo Remus.

Parecía como si hubieran trasladado el Gran comedor a kilómetros de Hogwarts, Remus no recordaba que nunca se le hubiese hecho el camino tan largo como en ese momento. Pero por fin llegaron a las puertas, donde cada uno debería ir a la mesa de su casa.

- Bueno, Remus, tengo que irme.

- Yo también.- dijo Remus, que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decir.

- Quizás te apetecería… no sé… quedar esta tarde después de clases y dar una vuelta, podríamos hablar más tranquilamente.- propuso Danielle viendo que Remus parecía haberse quedado mudo.

- Oh claro, sí, quedamos esta tarde después de clases. ¿Dónde?

- ¿A las siete en el lago?

- Perfecto, allí estaré.

La chica se despidió con la mano y le sonrió antes de unirse con sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Remus estaba demasiado aturdido para ver cómo las chicas hacían un corrillo alrededor de su amiga y comentaban riendo y entusiasmadas.

Vio cómo Lily le miraba con una sonrisita pícara desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y bufó al pensar en que la gente estuviera pensando cosas que no eran. Mientras se acercaba a ocupar el asiento junto a la pelirroja, pensaba que debía haberle dicho algo a Danielle, por su cobardía seguramente la muchacha pasaría el día haciéndose ilusiones inútiles.

- ¿Qué Remus?- preguntó Lily muy efusivamente.

Y Remus sabía muy bien a qué se refería sin que le dijera nada más.

- Nada Lily, que acompañe a una chica al Gran comedor no significa absolutamente nada.

- Oh no, pero es que da la casualidad de que todo Hogwarts sabe que a esa chica le gustas.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Remus muy contrariado.- ¿Todo Hogwarts?

- Bueno, casi todo Hogwarts.- dijo Lily, sabiendo que había exagerado mucho, en realidad no era más que un rumor típico de chicas, pero nada confirmado.

- Uff, es que verás…- Remus bajó la voz a pesar de estar contándoselo al oído a Lily.- Es que Danielle me mandó una carta declarándose y… se supone que debo contestarle. Hemos quedado esta tarde.

- ¡Cita a la vista!- Lily intentaba disimular su entusiasmo, se frotaba satisfactoriamente las manos bajo la mesa para que Remus no lo viera.- Cuando Sirius y James se enteren…

- Ya lo saben, pero no saben con quien he quedado.

- ¿Y qué vas a decirle a Danielle?

- No lo sé.- dijo Remus mirando fijamente el plato.

- ¿Por qué? Es una chica muy bonita y simpática ¿no te gusta?- dijo Lily, esperando a ver qué decía Remus.

- Si es bonita y simpática y todo eso, pero no… no es mi tipo, no creo que funcionara una relación con ella.- dijo Remus.

- Si no lo intentas no sabes si funcionará o no, mírame a mi y a James. ¿Quién iba a decir que lo nuestro iba a funcionar? Ni siquiera yo apostaba un sickle por nuestra relación y ya ves, el uno para el otro.

- Es que es diferente, Lily. De antemano te digo que no funcionaría. Yo no estoy enamorado de ella.

Lily se empezó a sentir culpable por haber participado en todo aquello. Obviamente sabía por qué Remus decía que no iba a funcionar, se sentía culpable porque Remus tuviera que pasar el mal trago de rechazar a Danielle, eso sin contar que la pobre chica quedaría destrozada. Y todo por evitar que Sirius descubriera que Remus estaba enamorado de él… Intentando ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su amigo estaba provocándoselo a él indirectamente y a Danielle.

- No hace falta estar enamorado, Remus, el roce hace el cariño.

- Ojalá eso fuera cierto.- dijo Remus, su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde aparecieron Sirius y James. Su expresión se tornó más triste si cabía.

Lily giró la vista, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad le golpeó con más fuerza. Al instante, Sirius y James estaban sentados con ellos, Lily se dio cuenta que Remus y Sirius evitaban mirarse y no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción.

- ¿Qué tal los regalos anoche?- preguntó Lily.

- ¡Muy bien!- dijo James.

- Sí, mira qué reloj más chulo me regaló James.- dijo Remus enseñando a Lily su reloj nuevo.

- Oh oh oh Lily ¿quieres ver el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida?- dijo Sirius con tono irónico y se alzó el bajo del pantalón para que se vieran sus calcetines.- Un par de calcetines usados ¿no es maravilloso y enternecedor?

- ¿Quién te ha regalado eso, por Merlín? ¿Tus padres?- preguntó Lily con cara de asco.

- No no, mis padres al menos me los habrían regalado sin estrenar. Pero ellos no me han regalado nada…- Sirius se quedó un instante algo dolido, pero pronto se repuso, estaba más que acostumbrado a que su familia pasase olímpicamente de él.- Fue Remus.

Lily volvió la vista para mirar a Remus, totalmente desconcertada ante un regalo tan horrible por parte del licántropo. Sabía que Remus no tenía mucho dinero pero siempre encontraba un regalo adecuado para cada uno de ellos.

En ese momento, Bellatrix y Snape pasaban por al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus los vio y se puso a rellenar su vaso de zumo para no mirarles y para no hacer caso a la mirada inquisidora de Lily.

- Bonitos calcetines, Black.- dijo Bellatrix mirando a Sirius con una sonrisita.

Sirius se puso colorado y en seguida soltó el bajo del pantalón.

- ¿Algún problema con mis calcetines?

- No, sólo digo que son bonitos ¿no pueden parecerme bonitos?

- Me parecía raro que lo dijeras sin segundas.

- ¿Desde cuando hablo yo con segundas?

- ¿Desde siempre?

- Te noto un poco tenso…

- Tú me pones tenso.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Déjalo ya, Bellatrix, ¿vale?

- Oh, vaya, ahora resulta que no quieres admitirlo, anoche no parecías tan arisco.

Ante ese comentario, Lily clavó su mirada en Sirius y Snape hizo lo mismo en Bellatrix, ambos sin creer lo que estaban oyendo.

- ¿Es que ahora te vas a dedicar a provocarme?

- Eso, le estás provocando.- protestó James.

- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Putter.- escupió Bellatrix.

- ¡Oye!- se levantó Lily, indignada.- ¿Qué es eso de Putter?

Y mientras, Remus no podía tragar, pero tampoco quería girarse para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Snape, aunque sorprendido por la revelación del año, no podía evitar mirar cómo Remus fingía no estar escuchando y sabía que le dolía escuchar aquella conversación entre Sirius y Bellatrix.

- No me parece adecuado hablar de estos temas en público.- dijo Bellatrix, como si Lily no estuviera ni hubiese dicho nada.

- ¿Y lo harías en privado o tampoco así admitirías que estás provocándome?

- Tal vez.- dijo Bellatrix haciendo como que se iba, pero estaba claro que no se iría hasta escuchar lo que quería.

- Esta noche, mismo sitio, misma hora.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando los Slytherins se alejaron, Remus no aguantaba más, tenía unas ganas terribles de huir de allí, pero sería repetir lo mismo de la noche anterior e iba a quedar demasiado evidente, así que, tragándose su orgullo, se dispuso a intentar pensar en algo que le impidiese oír a Sirius.

- ¡Pero Sirius!- gritó Lily, furiosa.- ¿EN QUÉ COÑO PIENSAS?

- Mejor dicho, deberías preguntar ¿con qué coño piensas, Sirius?- bromeó James, aunque algo molesto por la reciente afición de Sirius a los encuentros con Bellatrix.

- Respóndete tú mismo, Prongs.- dijo Sirius, un poco ofendido por lo que había dicho James.- Tranquila, Lily, esto no significa nada para mí.

- ¿Ah no? Pues según he oído va a ser la segunda noche consecutiva, no sé yo cuantas chicas han tenido ese privilegio…- protestó Lily.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?

Lily tenía ganas de pegarle una bofetada, sobre todo después de ver cómo Remus no levantaba la vista del plato, intentando disimular las ganas de estrangular a Sirius allí mismo.

- Sirius, eres un gilipollas.- dijo Lily levantándose y cogiendo del brazo a Remus para que la siguiera.- Vámonos, Remus.

Caminando a paso rápido, Lily y Remus se alejaron de los Gryffindors. La pelirroja ahora comprendía por qué Remus estaba enfadado con Sirius y por qué le había regalado aquel estúpido regalo.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- preguntó Sirius como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.- ¿No te irás a enfadar tú también, Prongs?

- Debería.- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

Durante las clases de ese día, todo pasó de forma anormalmente calmada, pero no sólo entre los Gryffindors, ya que ninguno le dirigió la palabra a Sirius en todo el día, sino también entre alguno de los Slytherins.

Bellatrix estaba extrañada de que Snape no le hubiera hablado en todo el día, suponía el motivo, pero el no encontrarle en la sala común al acabar el día, confirmaba que Snape estaba rehuyéndole. De esta forma, se dirigió a la biblioteca, dispuesta a echarle un buen sermón a su compañero acerca de que no debía inmiscuirse en lo que ella hiciera con su vida privada.

A esas horas de la tarde, la biblioteca ya estaba desierta, tan sólo un par de alumnos esparcidos por las mesas. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia donde estaba Severus. El muchacho parecía muy concentrado leyendo algo, tanto, que ni siquiera la oyó colocarse detrás de él y se sobresaltó cuando oyó su voz.

- ¿Pero qué estás leyendo?- exclamó Bellatrix, tan solo con leer un par de líneas.

Snape estaba pálido, más de lo habitual y tratando de disimular, cerró el libro, que realmente estaba camuflado dentro de otro libro.

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Bellatrix intentando alcanzar el libro, pero Snape lo había escondido debajo de la mesa.

La chica le miraba con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Un libro de pociones ¿contenta?- respondió Snape, suponiendo que aquella respuesta le dejaría satisfecha.

- Un libro de pociones…ya…- dijo Bellatrix sin creerlo.- Enseñame la portada.

Snape dudó, pero mostró la cubierta del libro, sacándolo un poco de debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Ves? "Pociones transmutadoras de personalidad"

- ¿A quién pretendes cambiar la personalidad?- preguntó Bellatrix alzando una ceja.

- A nadie, sólo investigo.

- Ah, y según ese libro…- Bellatrix se dispuso a recitar las dos frases que había tenido tiempo de leer.- "Lo más importante es tratar a la persona con normalidad, si no se está seguro de sus sentimientos, lo más sensato es acercarse de forma gradual hasta ver si su reacción es favorable o no."

Y Snape ya no estaba pálido sino de un verde transparente. Con rapidez, Bellatrix alcanzó el libro, arrebatándoselo, el libro de pociones cayó al suelo y la chica se quedó con el libro que realmente estaba escondido dentro.

- ¿Manual de seducción para principiantes?- soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la biblioteca, agarrándose la tripa por el ataque de risa que le había dado.- Ay que me muero…

- No le veo la gracia.- dijo Snape.

- Yo sí. ¿Pero a quién quieres seducir tú? TU, por Merlín…

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo Snape, contrariado por aquel incidente.- ¿Por qué no te vas a follar con Black y me dejas en paz?

- Ah vaya, resulta que te molesta que me haya acostado con Sirius.- Bellatrix encontraba más divertido el otro tema de conversación.- ¿A quién te quieres ligar? Venga, dímelo…

- No me importa en absoluto que te acuestes con Black, allá tú y tus escrúpulos. Sólo me sorprendió, aunque es una señal de que todo es posible…- dijo Snape pensando que el que Lupin se fijase en él no era más imposible que el que Bella y Sirius se hubiesen liado.- Es más, me parece una idea estupenda.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Bellatrix extrañada.

Desde que había descubierto la reciente aventura de Sirius con Bellatrix, Snape había estado meditando sobre ese asunto. Durante el desayuno se vio claramente que Remus estaba molesto con Sirius por lo de Bellatrix. Así que… si conseguía que Sirius y Bellatrix siguieran juntos… quizás el rencor de Remus hacia Sirius aumentase, quizás dejara de quererle…

- Hacéis una pareja perfecta.- dijo Snape.

- Oh ¿tú crees?- Bellatrix estaba totalmente sorprendida.- Ni siquiera me había parado a pensarlo. Empezó con la tontería de las cartitas y acabamos liados pero no me había planteado que hubiera nada más allá de la provocación y un par encuentros nocturnos.

- Pues yo creo que deberías replanteártelo. Además, has quedado esta noche con Black otra vez y según las crónicas de Hogwarts, eso es un hecho anormal y aislado. Para mí que se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Te has preguntado qué sientes tú por él?- dijo Snape, riéndose para sí mismo de todo aquello que le estaba metiendo en la cabeza a Bellatrix.

- Oh, pues no sé…Tengo que irme.- dijo Bellatrix, que salió corriendo de la biblioteca ante la horrible idea de que Sirius estuviera enamorado de ella y ella también lo estuviera de él sin saberlo.

Y entonces Snape, que había recuperado su color habitual, continuó su lectura. Manual de seducción para principiantes, capítulo 5.

Mientras tanto, Remus había ido a su habitación, esperando que fuera la hora a la que había quedado con Danielle. Había decidido esperar allí porque no estaban ninguno de sus compañeros y no quería que le agobiaran con eso de la primera cita. Pero parecían haberle leído la mente, porque al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron los tres en bandada, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- ¿Y la cita?- preguntó James impaciente.

- Eso ¿qué tal ha ido?- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Aún no he ido!- exclamó Remus contrariado.

- ¿Ah no?- James le miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Y piensas ir así?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Remus mirándose, el uniforme del colegio no estaba tan mal, al menos estaba planchado y limpio.

- ¡Tienes que ponerte guapo!- dijo Sirius, que en menos de dos segundos había sacado una camisa y un pantalón de su propio baúl.- Con esto estarás irresistible.

Remus le miró de reojo. ¿Por qué de repente Sirius parecía tan entusiasmado por su cita sin importarle lo de los calcetines?

- No quiero estar irresistible.- gruñó Remus, intentando zafarse de James y Sirius que le intentaban poner la ropa de Sirius.

- Lo primero y más importante, sé agradable, no te hagas el intelectual, a las chicas les aburre.- dijo James.

- Sé caballeroso y dale siempre la razón. –dijo Sirius desabrochando la camisa de Remus.

Remus no quería mirar los dedos de Sirius rozando su pecho y desprendiéndole de la camisa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza girada hacia otra parte, pero sintiendo cada contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel.

- Puedes cogerle la mano.- dijo James.

Remus podía oír a Peter toser detrás de ellos, por lo visto el chico tenía algo que objetar pero los otros no le dejaban.

- Lo normal sería que os enrollárais, no te preocupes, lo harás bien, sólo déjate llevar, es muy fácil, la besas primero en los labios y luego ella abrirá la boca y entonces le metes la lengua despacio, no la vayas a asustar y entonces…- explicaba Sirius.

- Creo que lo mejor es que no se enrollen en la primera cita, Sirius, la chica podría espantarse. Mira Remus, si se tercia, le das un besito en los labios, pero nada de lengua ¿eh?

Remus estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo decirles que no pensaba hacer nada de lo que le estaban diciendo?

- ¡No necesito que me digáis más cosas! Yo ya veré lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer ¿vale?- se quejó Remus, que viendo que se disponían a quitarle el pantalón, y temiendo lo que podía pasar si Sirius le rozaba de alguna forma, ya fuera para quitarle el cinturón o lo que fuera, decidió quitárselos él mismo.

En dos segundos, James venía con un bote de colonia y Sirius se colocó detrás para peinarle.

"_Me siento ridículo."_ Pensó Remus, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

- Bueno, ya está, perfecto.- dijo James retocándole el pelo.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de peinado? Si no te peinas nunca.- dijo Sirius, deshaciendo lo que James le había hecho en el pelo a Remus.

- Moony…- dijo Peter que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento.- Sé sincero.

Remus sonrió. Aquel era el único consejo que le iba a servir realmente.

- Ay que nuestro Remus se va a su primera cita.- dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la mejilla como las abuelas.

- Tío, que no se va a la guerra…- dijo James.

- ¡Estaremos esperando!- exclamó Sirius, antes de que Remus se acercara a la puerta.- Pero si te dice que te la tires allí no hagas caso de lo que te hemos dicho y ¡hazlo, por Merlín!

Remus agradeció dejar de oír las voces eufóricas de los chicos, y se dirigió hacia el lago. Y a cada paso que daba, menos seguro tenía lo que iba a decirle a Danielle.

Cuando llegó al lago, vio que la chica estaba allí esperando. Miró nervioso el reloj, y comprobó que no había sido él quien había llegado tarde, Danielle había llegado con antelación.

- Hola.- dijo Remus sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Hola.- dijo Danielle, sonriéndole.

Estuvieron unos instantes sin decirse nada, y luego se enzarzaron en una conversación trivial sobre temas del colegio, cotilleos de alumnos y demás temas intrancesdentales, y la verdad era que se les pasó el tiempo volando. Lo estaban pasando bien, charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, riendo y bromeando. Para sorpresa de Remus, resultó que a Danielle le gustaban el mismo tipo de libros que a él, y hablando sobre eso cayó la noche.

- Oh, pero mira la hora que es.- dijo la chica horrorizada al ver que pronto se acabaría el toque de queda y tendrían que vérselas con los prefectos.

- Dios, Lily me va a matar como llegue tarde a la ronda nocturna.- dijo Remus.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia las puertas del castillo, se detuvieron antes de cruzar el umbral.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien.- dijo Danielle.

- Yo también.- sonrió Remus, aliviado porque no hubiera surgido ningún tema de índole romántica.

- ¿Te gustaría quedar otro día?- dijo Danielle.

- Claro.- respondió Remus, pero ahora que se acercaba la despedida empezaba a notar un nudo en el estómago.

- Me alegro mucho de que te decidieras a escribirme esa carta, yo no habría sido capaz de decirte nada. Pero supongo que ahora ya no hace falta que te diga que tú también me gustas.- dijo Danielle.

Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Remus y, ruborizada, se alejó sin dejar de mirar atrás con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Remus se quedó paralizado. Aún notaba el beso en su mejilla. Había sido…agradable, pero no era nada comparado con cualquier roce involuntario de Sirius contra su cuerpo. Y entonces descubrió todo lo que había detrás de aquella misteriosa cita.

Danielle había mencionado una carta suya. Pero él no le había llegado a escribir una respuesta puesto que había decidido ir a verla en la mañana. Se alegraba de que él le hubiera escrito la carta ya que ella no se habría atrevido. "No hace falta que te diga que tú también me gustas…" ese también daba por hecho que a él también le gustaba ella.

"_¡Han sido ellos, los muy cabrones!"_ pensó Remus, irritado.

No tenía nada más que recordar el año anterior cuando se empeñaron en buscarle una cita a Peter para que perdiera la virginidad. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego de no pensar que tarde o temprano le ocurriría a él también?

"_Con razón estaban venga a darme consejos…serán hijos de puta…"_

**Jojojojojo, tengo que reírme. Dios, la mitad de las cosas son improvisación de mi mente malvada. Por ejemplo, me parece muy cómico el ver a Snape leyendo el manual de seducción para ligar con Lupin, jejeje pronto veremos qué tal se le da el ligoteo (es que sólo pensarlo ya me da risa). **

**No hay mucho más que comentar, salvo lo de Bellatrix, me salió solo, lo siento, pero es que como habréis visto, le puedo encontrar su parte en el argumento, aunque tranquilidad, no se va a quedar con Sirius.**

**Y bueno ¿qué os ha parecido que Remus se nos haya rebelado? Es que me partía con eso, ya está bien que el pobre sufra siempre por Sirius.**

**Bueno el resto yo creo que está bien clarito, pero ya sabéis, si tenéis duda me preguntáis que yo os contesto.**

**Ahora no me da tiempo a responder los reviews antes de subir esto, pero inmediatamente os los respondo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: Danybel, Joanne Distte, Helen Black Potter, Carly McKinnon, Paula Moonlight, Coulter, Siesna, Rikuayaceres, Zaratustra, Terry Moon, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Daia Black y Blind target.**

**Pues nada, espero vuestros comentarios, que me animan muchísimo como podéis ver. ¡Muchos besitos a todos!**


	6. Al otro lado de la puerta

**¡Holitas!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A parte de que en navidades no pude escribir nada, luego también tenía otros ff que actualizar, lo siento. Me bloqueé con éste capítulo ¬¬ En sí el capítulo es casi sólo una escena, pero una escena complicada y bueno, aunque sé que no os va a gustar, es necesaria para lo que viene después jejeje.**

**No me gusta mucho como ha quedado el capítulo, quería meter otra escena más, pero ya me quedó largo de por sí, así que lo bueno de esto es que ya sé que esa escena va en el siguiente.**

**Bueno, a ver qué os parece, ya espero los tomatazos ¬¬, pero bueno, pensad que si ha pasado esto en este capítulo es porque os gustará lo que conllevará todo esto jejejeje.**

CAPÍTULO 6: AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA

Remus miró el reloj, viendo con cierto alivio que era la hora en que debía comenzar la ronda nocturna con Lily. Estaba tan furioso con sus amigos, se sentía tan frustrado y estúpido, que deseaba explicarle a Lily todo lo que había pasado y dirigirse directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor a echarles la bronca del siglo. Pero por muy tentadora que fuera la idea, sabía que ni podía contarle nada a Lily ni la pelirroja le dejaría saltarse una noche de ronda nocturna.

Tenía tal maraña de pensamientos en esos momentos, que en seguida Lily se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría. Normalmente pasaban todo el rato charlando, incluso se lo pasaban bien en las rondas de prefectos, pero esa noche, Remus estaba sospechosamente callado y pensativo.

No cruzaron ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron recorriendo los pasillos. Remus sumido en sus pensamientos, que a menudo confluían en buscar formas discretas de asesinar a sus amigos mientras dormían, Lily tratando de ser prudente, tratando de disimular que creía saber el motivo por el que Remus estaba tan callado.

Cuando ya iban de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Lily se detuvo en mitad de uno de los pasillos. Había oído algo, voces. Fue inevitable que rompieran el silencio en el que habían estado abstraídos todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus.

- Nada, creo que mejor vamos por la escalera de la tercera planta.- respondió Lily algo dudosa.

- ¿Por qué? Siempre vamos por aquí, el otro camino es más largo.

- Porque hoy me apetece ir por allí.- Lily empezaba a darse cuenta de que no estaba sonando muy convincente.

Remus se quedó mirándola bastante extrañado, pero aún así accedió. Acababan de dar media vuelta para tomar el otro camino, cuando las voces que Lily había oído antes sonaron mucho más fuertes. Remus se paró en seco, mirando cómo Lily se ponía de un color pálido a la vez que soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

- ¿Tú también estás confabulada con ellos?- preguntó Remus, con voz dolida.

- ¿Yo¿Confabulada? No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Para qué iba yo a confabular?- dijo Lily.

- Sí, Lily, estoy oyendo la voz de James desde aquí. No te hagas la tonta.- reprochó Remus.

Lily no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que Remus estaba pensando. Pero tenía claro que negaría cualquier implicación con la carta de Danielle. Se sentía fatal y arrepentida. Puede que lo hiciera por buena voluntad, por tratar de evitar que Sirius descubriera que Remus le amaba, pero admitía que apoyar a James y Sirius con la cita no había sido una buena idea. Veía a Remus adentrarse en el pasillo con pasos decididos y se resignó a seguirle. Ella sólo había querido evitarle un mal rato, sabía que en ese pasillo a esas horas, Sirius y Bellatrix estarían muy entretenidos.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

(Momentos antes en la Torre de Gryffindor)

James Potter caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con grandes zancadas y resoplando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como si estuviera ante un difícil enigma que resolver.

- Reconozco que todo eso suena muy raro pero… ¿desde cuando te pones así por los ligues de Sirius? Ni que fueras su madre.- dijo Peter con voz despreocupada, tumbado sobre su cama.

- Me siento en el deber de hacer algo. Ha perdido el juicio totalmente.- dijo James.

- No sé, yo tampoco lo veo tan mal.

- ¡Por Merlín¿Cómo que no lo ves tan mal¿Es que no tienes cerebro¡Es su prima! Eso no sólo está mal, sino que está fatal.

- Me parece recordar que tus padres son primos. No sé a que viene tanto rollo si es algo totalmente normal en el mundo mágico.

James detuvo su paseo por la habitación para mirar a Peter con cara de desesperación.

- No es por el hecho de que sea su prima, sino por el hecho de que es Bellatrix y por el hecho de que creo que Sirius se está pillando por ella. ¿Cuándo has visto tú que Sirius se ponga nervioso antes de una cita, probándose miles de cosas y encerrándose media hora en el baño?

- Mmmmm, no sé…

- ¿Y cuando has visto que quede con la misma chica dos noches seguidas?

- Mmmmmm.

- ¿Ves? Tienes que darme la razón.

- Vale, tienes razón, es una actitud muy rara en Sirius. Pero ¿y qué más te da? A ti no te influye para nada que se líe con su prima.

James, cansado de intentar que Peter comprendiera por qué estaba mal que Sirius se encaprichara de su prima, decidió actuar por su cuenta. Cogió la capa invisible de su baúl y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Peter.

- A impedirlo.- dijo James.- Quizás si consigues reunir en una misma frase Gryffindor, Slytherin, arpía y antinatural consigas entender lo que quiero decir.

Aunque a Peter siguiera sin parecerle tan horrible que Sirius y Bellatrix se liasen, la idea de ver a James impedirlo le parecía muy divertida.

- ¡Ey, espera! Eso no puedo perdérmelo.- dijo, reuniéndose con James, que ya se había colocado la capa de invisibilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Momentos antes en la sala común de Slytherin)

Bellatrix estaba en la sala común, que en ese momento ya estaba vacía. Se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, con un libro en el regazo. Hacía como que leía, pero su vista estaba perdida en el fuego.

- Es la una menos cuarto.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Severus! Qué susto me has dado.- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¿Qué pasa con la una menos cuarto?

- Que es la hora en la que has quedado con Black ¿no?

Ya sabía que Severus se había referido a eso, pero ella le miró con disgusto, intentando hacerle ver que no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos.

- No pienso ir.- dijo Bellatrix, volviendo a centrarse en su libro.

Oyó la carcajada de Severus desde atrás.

- ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer… Bellatrix Black asustada por un insignificante Gryffindor.

- No estoy asustada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vas?

- Porque… me iba a ir ya a dormir.- dijo levantándose como si fuera a tomar el camino de los dormitorios de las chicas.

- No intentes engañarme, sé muy bien que estabas aquí pensando en si ir o no ir. Tienes miedo de que sea verdad lo que te dije esta tarde, que te estés enamorando de él y que él lo esté de ti.

La chica se quedó callada un instante. Severus tenía razón. No tenía miedo, tenía pánico. Sabía lo que pasaría si acudía a la cita. Sabía lo que pasaría si volvían a quedar al día siguiente, y al otro y al otro…

- ¿Por qué no te preocupas de tu vida amorosa¿Es que es tan aburrida que tienes que meter las narices en la mía? Según he visto, todavía te quedan muchos capítulos por estudiar de ese manual idiota que tienes…

- Me cambias de tema. Te delatas.

- Déjame en paz.

Snape se reía para sí mismo. Sabía que le estaba dando en su punto débil y que acabaría yendo. Y eso era justo lo que él necesitaba para quitarse de su camino a Sirius Black.

- Te gustó. Deseas ir otra vez, por eso estás aquí en la sala común, para salir corriendo en su busca en cuanto tu conciencia se rinda a lo que sientes por él. ¿Vas a poder rechazar otra noche salvaje con él?

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó Bellatrix, porque su mente sólo era capaz de repetir una palabra: salvaje, salvaje, salvaje…

- ¿Ves? Se reirá de ti el resto del curso si no vas. Quedarás como una cobarde y podrá reprochártelo para siempre. Descubrirá que dudabas de tus sentimientos hacia él. ¿No será mejor que vayas y seas tú quien se ría de él?

A esas alturas de la conversación, Bellatrix ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Iba a caer, lo sabía, pero era más atractiva la idea de reírse ella de Sirius que al contrario. Snape la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta.

- Tienes que ir. Vas a ir.- dijo, atravesando con ella la entrada.

- Puedo ir yo sola.- dijo Bellatrix, intentando soltarse.

- Voy a ir contigo.

Bellatrix se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, entre horrorizada y divertida.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Vas a sacarnos cartelitos con la puntuación? Ve preparando el 10 por si acaso…

- ¡Agg! Ver a Black desnudo me produciría pesadillas.

- No lo creo…- dijo Bellatrix casi babeando.

- Voy a ir para que nadie os moleste. Esperaré fuera.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto interés?

- ¿Interés? Ninguno. Sólo velo por tu dignidad de Slytherin.

- Sí, ya…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Cuando Snape y Bellatrix ya estaban llegando, vieron que Sirius esperaba en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones. Sin decir nada, Snape se escondió tras una armadura y observó cómo los dos jóvenes entraban en el aula. Todo iba sobre ruedas… y según había previsto, no tardarían en llegar los amigos de Sirius. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la aventura entre Black y Bellatrix no les había caído muy bien. Apenas si le dio tiempo a salir de su escondite para aproximarse a la puerta del aula, cuando oyó un golpe seco contra la misma, viéndola vibrar por el golpe. Y luego… jadeos, gemidos, ruido…

Pensó que al menos se entretendrían en un poco de conversación, pero se veía que no. Tanto que Bellatrix decía no querer ir… y poco más y lo empiezan todo a mitad del pasillo… Resignado y bastante incómodo por el espectáculo que tenía que oír, echó mano a la varita para poner un hechizo silenciador. Los otros habían ido tan a saco, se veía que se habían cogido con tantas ganas que se les había olvidado ponerlo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

En esos momentos, James y Peter ya estaban allí, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. James le dio un codazo a Peter, Peter se quejó, balanceándose y haciendo que la capa se moviera dejando a la vista los pies de ambos. James tenía la boca abierta, frustrado por lo que estaba escuchando, ya que ni siquiera había llegado tarde y ya estaban en plena faena, la idea de interrumpirlo todo le provocaba horribles imágenes mentales. Y luego, se sentía extrañado y furioso porque Snape estuviera allí.

- ¿Qué coño hace ahí Snivellus?- se le escapó, en tono demasiado alto.

Tanto que Snape lo escuchó. Como también había escuchado el quejido de Peter. Y ahora veía cuatro pies que aparecían de la nada. Tenía la varita en la mano, y con una sonrisa malévola, en lugar de aplicar el hechizo silenciador, apuntó hacia donde estaban los Gryffindors, haciendo que la capa de invisibilidad acudiera volando a sus manos, descubriéndolos.

- Potter, Potter… Así que éste es el secreto de vuestro éxito ¿no?- dijo mostrando en su mano la capa a un contrariado James Potter.

- Dámela, es mía.

Snape negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

- Me parece que no, se la daré a la profesora McGonagall. Además, Potter, no vuelvas a llamarme Snivellus si no quieres que nuestro trato se rompa…

James resopló. Cómo odiaba tener algo que ver con el grasiento de Snape… Peter, en cambio, se quedó mirando a James, preguntando con la mirada a qué tipo de trato se estaba refiriendo el Slytherin.

- Vosotros tenéis más que perder en todo esto, recuérdalo. Soy el único que puede ayudaros…

Y Peter seguía mirando a uno y a otro sin saber de qué estaban hablando. James bufó, Snape tenía razón. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que todo lo que se había montado era sólo para el beneficio de Sirius. Mientras Sirius se lo pasaba en grande con su prima, él tenía que tragarse todo lo que deseaba decirle a Snape, sólo para que les ayudara con Remus… Había que joderse.

Porque si de algo podían estar seguros en ese momento, era de que Sirius se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Como pudieron comprobar por lo que se oyó a través de la puerta. Un largo "_Ohhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiii" _que les dejó a todos sin habla, mirándose entre sí de forma estúpida.

- Oh. (o.O)- dijo Peter.

- Uh. (¬¬)- dijo James.

- Ah. ()- dijo Snape.

Cuando lograron sobreponerse al shock, y debido a que el ruido de muebles cayendo y golpes en el suelo y las paredes amortiguaba el sonido de los dos amantes, intentaron seguir discutiendo, pero ya habían perdido el hilo.

- Mmmm ¿y qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó James.

- Lo mismo debería preguntar yo ¿no crees?- dijo Snape, alzando la voz de forma innecesaria.

Remus no tardaría en acudir, como buen prefecto que era, a averiguar qué era todo aquel escándalo.

- Está claro, impedir que esos dos hagan lo que están haciendo.- dijo James.

- Pues me parece que has llegado un poco tarde.

- Ya lo veo, pero no creas que…- dijo James, temblándole las piernas por el pánico.- NO creas que eso me va a detener. Lo impediré de todas formas.

Y Snape sabía que aún no era el momento, no hasta que estuviera allí Remus para desilusionarse para siempre de su querido Sirius Black.

- ¿Y tú¿Qué haces aquí¿Es que ahora el zorrón de Bellatrix necesita guardaespaldas?

- Pues estoy aquí para impedir que tú consigas lo que te propones.- dijo Snape viendo con satisfacción cómo James pasaba del color blanco al rojo varias veces en un segundo.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó James muy sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo sabías que iba a venir?

No hubo respuesta. De nuevo se quedaron mirando entre sí con incomodidad.

_- ¡Ahí no, Bella! Que tengo cosquillas._

_- ¿Ah si? Te vas a enterar Black…_

_- Ay no, no, no... Siiiiiiiiii, ahhh, ohh, Bella…_

_- Sí, sí, Sirius, sí, así, Sirius. Ohh Sirius…_

James se miraba las uñas disimulando la vergüenza ajena, Peter jugaba a girar los pulgares mirando al techo, y Snape hacía como que silbaba vigilando el final del pasillo. Le parecía haber oído algo.

- Y la llama Bella… ¿qué confianzas son esas?- dijo James para romper el hielo, cualquier cosa que no fuera oír lo que pasaba dentro del aula.

Aunque esperaba que Snape le respondiera, el Slytherin no le hizo caso. Sonreía viendo cómo Remus se adentraba corriendo en el pasillo y luego, Lily Evans detrás de él.

El licántropo se paró frente al grupo, que todo había que decirlo, hacían un grupo poco usual. Su expresión era iracunda. Estaba muy molesto con James, y Snape y Peter le molestaban sólo por estar allí también.

- ¿Qué clase de reunión es esta?- preguntó amenazando.- Si no os vais ahora mismo os quitaré puntos e informaré a los jefes de las casas.

- Pero Remus, tío, que somos tus amigos…- dijo James poniendo cara de lástima.

- Remus, déjalos, vámonos ya ¿vale?- dijo Lily, que acababa de llegar y no quería quedarse a descubrir qué hacían allí James, Peter y Snape.

_- Ahh, Bella…sigue así por Merlín…_

_- Siiiiiiirius, eres un Black muuuuy malo, y eso me encanta…_

_- ¡No me muerdas!... Ohhh, ahhh. Bueno sí, muérdeme todo lo que quieras._

Y ahora eran cinco los que se miraban entre sí con cara de póker.

Remus sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Había estado tan preocupado pensando en la sucia jugada que le habían hecho Sirius y James que había olvidado por completo la cita de Sirius y Bellatrix. Debía haber hecho caso a Lily… por nada del mundo quería oír lo que estaba oyendo. Pero tenía que disimular como fuera.

- ¿Ves, Peter? A Remus tampoco le parece bien¡por fin alguien con sentido común!- dijo James.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me parece bien?- preguntó Remus, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de a qué se refería su amigo.

Estaba claro que la cara de asco y horror que debía tener hablaba por sí sola. Tenía que controlarse o acabarían descubriendo lo que sentía por Sirius. Lo que él no sabía era que dos personas allí presentes ya lo habían descubierto. Lily encogía las cejas, mirando a Remus con compasión, entendiendo lo que debía sentir. Ella había intentado evitarle ese mal trago. Snape se regocijaba internamente al imaginar que el corazón de Remus se alejaba un poco más de Sirius.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Me parece muy fuerte que estéis cotilleando los asuntos ajenos.- dijo Lily, queriendo disolver aquella reunión cuanto antes.

- No estamos cotilleando. Yo venía a rescatar a Sirius de las manos de esa bestia.- dijo James con tono heroico.

- Pues ya veo lo bien que lo has rescatado.- dijo Lily con ironía, reprendiéndole con sus palabras.

- _Oh, Bella, siiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

- Yo no creo que Black esté sufriendo precisamente.- dijo Snape.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- dijo James.

_- Vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo mejor… ahhh…_

_- ¿QUÉ?_

_- Que tú puedes hacerlo mejor._

_- Me cago en tu puta madre… ¿Cómo coño te atreves a decir eso?_

_- No, no, es una frase hecha. ¡No me hagas caso! No pares…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh._

_- La próxima vez que digas eso te mataré¿entendido?_

_- Sí, entendido, pero tú sigue… Ohh, Bella, eres la mejor._

James se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperado.

- Maldita imaginación. ¡Me está volviendo loco!- dijo.

- ¡No imagines nada, pervertido!- dijo Lily dándole una colleja.

Pero Remus comprendía perfectamente a James. Él tampoco podía evitar que las imágenes de "su" Sirius acudieran a su mente, golpeándole, haciéndole ver que todos los sentimientos que acumuló durante años eran por completo absurdos. Se sentía mal, no sólo psicológicamente, sino físicamente también. No faltaba mucho para la luna llena y ya comenzaba a acusar sus efectos, sentía que su piel se mojaba con un sudor frío. Oía a Sirius, lo oía con una mujer. Una mujer. Sabía que nunca sería él. Notaba que palidecía por momentos. El estómago se le revolvía. El corazón se le revolvía. Si algún día sus amigos descubrieran lo que pasaba por su mente…

- ¡Suéltame, Lily! Tengo que entrar ahí.- dijo James a la vez que Lily lo sujetaba.

_- Ohhh Sirius, tú puedes hacerlo mejor._

¿Por qué nadie ayudaba a Lily a sujetar a James? Él no tenía fuerzas para eso, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. James no podía entrar allí… Simplemente no podía…

_- ¡Imposible! YO soy el mejor._

_- ¿A que jode?_

- Lupin…- murmuró Snape, viendo cómo Remus tenía cada vez peor aspecto.

Lily y James dejaron de forcejear para atender a lo que Snape decía.

- Debe ser la luna llena…- dijo Snape, acercándose a Remus.

En ese momento, Remus agradeció que alguien, aunque fuese Snape, le prestara atención. Se sentía mal, muy mal, y se apoyó en el hombro del Slytherin. Snape sintió también que se encontraba mal, pero por motivos diferentes. Sostenía como podía a Remus. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca… Y temía que el licántropo notara que se ponía nervioso, que sus manos temblaban y sudaban resbalando por la túnica del muchacho.

- Lupin… yo… yo buscaré una forma de ayudarte.- dijo Snape tímidamente.

- Estoy bien, Snape.- dijo Remus, sin haberse parado a pensar en lo que Snape le había dicho.

- No… me refiero a que yo te ayudaré para que no sufras cuando te… te conviertes.- dijo Snape, sin saber muy bien cómo había sido capaz de decir eso.

- Gracias.- sonrió Remus.

No le importaba que fuera Snape, o cuales fueran sus intenciones, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que alguien se preocupara por él.

- _AHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡POR LA GLORIA DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!_

_- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LOS BLACK SOMOS LOS MEJORES, NENA._

- ¡Remus!- gritó Lily al verle casi desplomarse sobre Snape.

Y James aprovechó que la pelirroja le había soltado, corrió hacia la puerta, que ahora no tenía a nadie delante, y la abrió de golpe. Sirius y Bellatrix se separaron de pronto.

Snape sonrió, mirando de soslayo la reacción de Remus.

Lily abrió tanto los ojos que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

Peter tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

James, antes de decir nada, conjuró un pergamino para hacer un croquis (muy cutre, donde Sirius y Bella no eran mas que palotes con cabezas redondas) de la postura desconocida en que estaban cuando en el momento de abrir la puerta.

La vista de Remus dejó de estar nublada por una fracción de segundo en la que lo único que ocupaba su visión era el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Sirius. Después de eso, la vista no sólo se volvió a nublar, sino que todo se volvió oscuro.

Suerte que estaba allí Snape para agarrarle con fuerza cuando se desmayó.

- ¡No os mováis!- dijo James apresurándose a hacer su dibujo.

Pero Sirius y Bellatrix, evidentemente no le habían hecho caso. Bellatrix se tapaba con la camisa de Sirius, y Sirius agarró lo primero que encontró para ocultar sus partes nobles; las bragas verdes con escudo de Slytherin de Bellatrix.

- ¿Has visto eso Lily? Tenemos que probarlo.- dijo James girándose para enseñarle a su novia su dibujo.

Pero Lily seguía con la vista fija en donde ahora estaban las bragas verdes de Bellatrix.

"_Jooooooooder con Sirius, no me extraña que tenga la fama que tiene…" _pensaba la pelirroja.

- ¡Lily! No mires ¡pervertida!- exclamó James, que ahora se fijaba en el cuerpo de Bellatrix.- Lily… definitivamente, tienes el culo gordo.

Esa frase por fin sacó a Lily de su ensimismamiento. Miró con envidia el culo perfecto de Bellatrix.

"_Mierda, voy a tener que ponerme a dieta."_

Entretanto, Peter miraba también a Bellatrix, confirmando que ahora comprendía que Sirius se liara con su prima, dándole igual que fuera Slytherin o una arpía de mucho cuidado.

Snape intentaba reanimar a Remus, aunque deseaba que no despertara para poder seguir tocando su suave piel. El chico se empezaba a mover de nuevo.

- ¡TÚ! Quita tus sucias manos de Remus. ¡No le toques¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo Sirius, a quien encontrarse de repente con aquella escena, le había provocado un ataque de rabia.

No le importaba taparse sólo por delante con las bragas de Bellatrix, tenía que ir allí y apartar al repugnante Snape del dulce Remus.

- ¡Tío! Que te estamos viendo el culo…- advirtió James, como si eso le preocupara a Sirius en ese momento.

- No importa…- murmuraron Bella y Lily al unísono.

- ¡Seguro que le estaba metiendo mano! Lo he visto.- dijo Sirius, aunque fuera mentira, cualquier cosa que significara proximidad entre Snape y Remus no le gustaba.

- Sirius… ¿por qué llevas los calcetines puestos? Es ridículo.- preguntó Peter con aquella pregunta que parecía de universo paralelo.

- Ella me pidió que me los dejara puestos.- dijo Sirius señalando a Bellatrix.

- Me gustan, son bonitos y sexys.- dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus abrió los ojos, viendo a Sirius apartar a Snape, sosteniéndole con sus brazos. Suspiró. Sirius le miraba con ternura y le sonreía, y… aún estaba desnudo.

- ¿Sabes, Remus? No sabes el éxito de tus calcetines. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

Remus sonrió. Por mucho que todo aquello le pusiera enfermo y le hiciera sentir idiota, la realidad era que Sirius lo había dejado todo a un lado para ir con él, y le sonreía. Y era tan hermoso que no podía culparle por ello.

- ¿Y Snape? Hace un momento estaba aquí…- murmuró Remus, tratando de incorporarse, pero Sirius lo detuvo, como si quisiera cuidarle para que no le pasara nada malo.

- ¿Qué importa? Ahora estoy yo, y yo soy mejor que ese asqueroso Slytherin.- dijo Sirius.

- Snape no es asqueroso, Sirius.- dijo Remus.

A unos metros de allí se podía sentir la sonrisita de satisfacción de Snape. Al igual que se podía notar la rabia, frustración, celos que recorría cada molécula del cuerpo de Sirius.

- ¿QUE¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

- Él me ha tratado bien, Sirius, compréndelo. Y seguramente os trataría bien a vosotros si no fuérais tan cabrones… en todos los sentidos.- dijo Remus, recordando el motivo que había suscitado todo aquello. Estaba molesto con Sirius y James por meterse en sus asuntos.

- ¡Snivellus¡Qué coño le has hecho! No te vuelvas a acercar a él.- dijo Sirius volviéndose a buscar con la mirada a Snape.

Snape sólo le hizo un gesto de suficiencia, arqueó las cejas e puso una mano en forma de garra.

- Mierda…

Sirius sabía que tenía que dejar que Snape se acercara a Remus, aunque fuera lo último que deseara en esos momentos.

**Bueno, detractores de Bella y Snape, tranquilidad XDDDD. Detractores de Sirius/Lily, también tranquilidad, en este ff NO hay Sirius/Lily.**

**Adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, probablemente haya beso jijijijiji.**

**El capítulo no tiene mucho más que comentar, prefiero ver lo que me comentáis vosotros jejejejeje. Ah, sí, a Remus no se le ha olvidado que está furiosillo con Sirius y James, aunque por un momento lo haya olvidado debido a las circunstancias XDDDD.**

**Ah, y se vuelve a acercar la luna llena jojojojojojo ¿que pasara?**

**Doy las gracias por sus reviews a: Joanne Distte, Rikuayaceres, Terry Moon, Blind target, Siesna, Paula Moolight, Zaratustra, Coulter, Miss Marlene, Helen Black Potter, Danybel, April Potter, Lily Dark Black, Marin Black, Irene, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Milo- san y Zaratustra otra vez jejeje.**

**Ahora dentro de un ratico os respondo los reviews ;-D**

**Ah, me hago autopublicidad jejeje, he subido un nuevo ff de humor y pseudo romance q se llama El novio cadáver, aunque sale Sirius, es Harry/Snape (aunque no me guste esta pareja) tb habrá Bella/Sirius (pero muy divertido jejeje) y insinuaciones de Remus /Sirius. Bueno, dicho queda ;-D si os apetece pasaros seréis bienvenidos como siempre.**

**Besitos y espero subir pronto el siguiente para quitarme la espinita de este ¬¬**


	7. Cuando Sirius Black besa

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo muuuuy largo, siento que me haya quedado tan largo, pero tenía muchas cosas que meter en este. Os lo traigo tan prontito porque no sé cuando voy a poder traer el siguiente, supongo que no hasta que acabe los exámenes que se me avecinan T.T Creo que el capítulo os va a gustar, a pesar de que no sea tan divertido como los anteriores, en éste las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco empalagosillas XDDDDD, pero en algún momento tenía que empezar la cosa ¿no?**

**Bueno, os cuento que estoy un poco frustrada T.T resulta que en el capítulo anterior tuve bastantes menos reviews que en el resto. No sé si es porque a la gente no le gusta o porque la gente está liada con exámenes. Me gustaría saberlo, la verdad, porque estoy un poco triste por eso, este ff que tantas alegrías me daba… Lo bueno es que hay gente nueva que se ha sumado al ff, lo malo es que me gustaría saber aquellas personas que venían leyéndolo, si es que ya no les gusta o si es que están liados con los estudios (espero que sea eso T.T) Así que espero vuestros reviews, y si no os gusta por favor, decídmelo ¿vale? Así no me quedo con la incertidumbre.**

**De todas formas, aquí os traigo este capítulo largo para que tengáis suficiente hasta que vuelva a actualizar.**

CAPÍTULO 7: CUANDO SIRIUS BLACK BESA

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó en la enfermería. Se encontraba bien, aunque nervioso y con algo de malestar como siempre ocurría cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Dios, no quería ni acordarse del ridículo de la noche anterior. Todavía podía sentir cómo todo se le mezclaba de golpe; los efectos de la luna llena, Sirius con Bellatrix, Sirius desnudo y… Sirius denudo… Además de que luego, para rematar la noche, acabó desmayándose sostenido por Snape. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más surrealista le parecía todo.

Notó cómo le rugían las tripas. Otra de las cosas que tenía la luna llena, que los días anteriores y posteriores tenía un hambre atroz. Se levantó a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, de todas formas ya se encontraba bien y prefería ir al Gran Comedor a comer algo.

- ¡Lupin! No se levante.- dijo la mujer acercándose corriendo.- Aún tiene que descansar.

- Pero si estoy bien. Lo único que tengo es hambre.- dijo Remus, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama a regañadientes.

La mujer le pasó una mano por los cabellos, de forma tierna y mirándole compasivamente.

- Es normal que esté agotado, quedan pocos días para la luna llena y además seguro que está estudiando muchísimo para los Éxtasis. Dumbledore dice que es usted un estudiante excelente.- dijo Pomfrey.

Remus sólo sonrió. Dumbledore y Pomfrey se habían portado muy bien con él desde que entró en Hogwarts. Les debía mucho, gracias a ellos podía ir al colegio como cualquier chico normal…aunque no lo fuera.

- Sus amigos vinieron esta mañana a preguntar. Seguramente dentro de poco vengan a verle y para la hora del almuerzo podrá volver con ellos.- dijo Pomfrey.

El chico sintió de repente el peso de la culpabilidad. A pesar de todo, sus amigos le querían (aunque uno en concreto no del modo en que a él le gustaría) y eran unos buenos amigos. Cierto que estaba molesto con ellos por ser unos entrometidos, pero es que eran así y no podía hacerles cambiar a estas alturas.

- ¡Mire! Tiene visita.- oyó la voz de Pomfrey.

Remus estaba a punto de echarse a temblar pensando en cómo reaccionaría al ver a Sirius después de lo de la noche anterior. Había sido todo tan confuso… Debía sentirse muy decepcionado y triste por lo que tuvo que escuchar, pero contra su voluntad, lo que prevalecía de la noche anterior era un estúpido sentimiento de esperanza. Porque Sirius le antepuso a él sobre todos los demás, porque le abrazó como si fuera suyo y no fuera a permitir que nadie se le acercara.

- Hola Remus.

El muchacho casi suspira aliviado a la vez que decepcionado al ver que quien se sentaba al lado de su cama era Danielle.

- Hola Danielle.- dijo, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Me enteré de que estabas aquí y bueno, pensé que tal vez te gustaría comer algo.- dijo la chica dándole unas cuantas tostadas envueltas en una servilleta.- Quería saber cómo estabas.

- Estoy bien, no es nada, sólo que me desmayé, supongo que por el estrés.- dijo el chico.

Antes de que Danielle pudiera decir algo más, ya había devorado las tostadas ante la mirada de estupefacción de la Ravenclaw.

- Ups, debí traer más.- se disculpó.- Como estás tan delgado…

Remus rió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- No importa, con esto tengo suficiente.- dijo Remus notando cómo aún sus tripas seguían rugiendo por el hambre.

El silencio que se hizo delataba que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo abordar una conversación después de la primera cita. Danielle, nerviosa y ruborizada, jugaba con la tela del uniforme. Remus la miraba con lástima. Era una buena chica y no debía hacerle daño.

Ambos actuaron a la vez, decididos a acabar con aquella tensión.

- Danielle…yo…

Las acciones chocaron. La voz de Remus con la mano de Danielle que se posó tímidamente sobre la sábana, agarrando su mano. Remus interrumpió su frase, sorprendido por el contacto de la chica. Estaba tentado a retirar su mano, pero a parte de que le parecía un poco brusco hacerlo, también reconocía que con aquel inocente acto, Danielle demostraba más valentía que la que él tenía.

- Perdona…- dijo Danielle apartando su mano. Aunque Remus no hubiera dicho nada, notó que se había sentido incómodo.- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Remus quería taparse la cabeza con las sábanas y no salir de allí jamás. Y pensar que tenía que estar soportando todo este mal trago por culpa de Sirius y James…

- Yo quería…ehh…uhh…pwrgfst.- No le salían las palabras. Danielle le caía bien y no quería que le odiase el resto de su vida. No podía hacerlo mientras ella le miraba con ojos ilusionados. Era cruel.

Y para colmo, Danielle sonreía de repente. ¿Por qué todo se le ponía cuesta arriba?

- Qué tímido eres, Remus, yo creía que por ir siempre con Black y Potter se te habría pegado algo de descaro.- dijo la chica, con tono divertido y despreocupado.

"_¿Qué estará pensando que intento decirle?"_ pensó Remus, horrorizado.

- ¡Lupin! Aquí llega otra visita.- anunció Pomfrey.

Remus y Danielle miraron a la puerta. La chica torció la boca, disgustada por la interrupción. A Remus en ese momento, lo que menos le importaba era que Snape hubiera ido a visitarle. Se había librado, por ahora, aunque era consciente de que sólo era una liberación temporal.

Danielle se levantó al ver que Snape se aproximaba.

- Bueno, supongo que querías decirme que fueramos a tomar algo este fin de semana en la excursión a Hogsmeade.- dijo la chica alejándose.

- Eh…sí, claro.- dijo Remus, sabiendo que con eso ya quedaba fijada la fecha del próximo intento.

Remus dejó de mirar a Danielle, que ya salía de la enfermería, para fijarse en Snape. En otras circunstancias, le habría sorprendido muchísimo que Snape le visitara, pero estaba claro que esta vez su presencia estaba justificada, y eso demostraba que Severus Snape no era tan horrible como Sirius y James pensaban.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Snape, tratando de no mostrar más que educación en su voz.

Porque la verdad era que Snape no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Todavía tenía en su mente a Remus desfallecido en sus brazos, a Remus dándole las gracias con una sonrisa que le rompía el corazón. Esa sonrisa que iba dirigida a él y no a Black.

Antes de entrar en la enfermería había tenido que tomar aire un par de veces. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Remus, no podía dejarle conocer lo que Severus Snape escondía tras su fría máscara, no todavía…

- Bien.- respondió Lupin, sintiéndose un poco cortado por la situación.- Gracias por lo de ayer.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

- Cuando dijiste que me ayudarías…- Remus no continuó. Sonaba tan raro que dudaba de que hubiera sido una alucinación.

- Lo decía en serio.

Así que no había sido una alucinación. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó del Gryffindor. Por un lado, ese gesto altruista demostraba que Snape no era mala persona, pero por otro lado siempre le quedaba la duda de que un Slytherin no hace algo así porque sí, temía que hubiera alguna oscura intención ante tan repentino interés hacia él. Porque hasta ese momento la relación entre ellos había sido por completo indiferente, más bien prudentemente distante debido a las compañías de Lupin.

- De todas formas no es necesario que lo hagas. Es imposible que encuentres algo que pueda ayudarme, no hay muchos avances contra la cura de la licantropía.- dijo Remus.

- Lo sé, pero quizás si se investiga adecuadamente podría haber algo que reduzca los efectos secundarios. Sé que no soy más que un alumno de diecisiete años, pero hay cosas que yo conozco más que mucha gente y que quizás, pocos se atreverían a intentar.

- ¿Me estás hablando de Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Lupin algo temeroso.

- Pociones y sí…Artes Oscuras ¿por qué no¿Y si ahí estuviera la solución?

Remus estaba asustado. Artes Oscuras… Tenía que admitir que, bueno, tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que las Artes Oscuras tuvieran una aplicación inofensiva.

- Lupin, tranquilo, no voy a intentar matarte ni nada de eso, si hubiera querido hacerlo lo podría haber hecho de muchas formas mucho más discretas que usando Artes Oscuras.- dijo Snape viendo la cara de espanto del licántropo.

- ¿Y si nos descubren? Artes Oscuras…yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso, ya bastante monstruoso soy de por sí como para que me relacionen con ese tipo de cosas.

- Lupin, la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia son ramas de las Artes Oscuras y no sólo se usan con fines oscuros.

Remus bajó la mirada, resignado a lo evidente. Parecía que Snape le hubiera leído el pensamiento. ¿Sabría Legeremancia?

- Y no, no eres ningún monstruo, Lupin, sólo una víctima que sufre, por eso quiero ayudarte.- dijo Snape.

Ante esas palabras, Remus no tuvo más remedio que alzar de nuevo la vista y sonreírle. Aquello había sido tan… bonito. Tendría que estar allí Sirius para que lo hubiera escuchado. ¿Por qué demonios Sirius no decía cosas así?

- Puedes llamarme Remus si quieres.- dijo el chico, aún sintiendo la emoción de las palabras de Snape, tanto que casi tenía ganas de llorar pensando en lo desdichado que era.

- Está bien…Remus.- dijo Snape, saboreando el nombre en sus labios.

Porque sonaba tan hermoso dicho con su propia voz directamente a Remus, porque era la primera vez que ese nombre, tantas veces pensado, salía de su boca.

Y de pronto, la nube en que ambos se encontraban, cada uno por sus propios motivos, se disipó. Un estruendo inundó la enfermería y allí aparecieron como un vendaval Sirius, James, Peter y Lily. Más bien, fueron Sirius y James los que entraron corriendo y Lily y Peter tuvieron que disculparlos a Pomfrey.

En seguida detuvieron la carrera al ver que Remus tenía visita, y no una visita cualquiera sino Snape.

- ¿TÚ OTRA VEZ!- gritó Sirius, muy molesto por encontrar allí a Snape.

- Ya me iba, Black.- dijo Snape sin hacerle caso, y luego añadió con amarga ironía.- Ahí lo tienes, todo tuyo, como siempre.

Pero ni Sirius ni nadie captó la segunda, y verdadera, lectura de la frase de Snape.

- Tío, esto no me gusta nada, pero nada de nada.- murmuró Sirius mirando con ojos entrecerrados cómo Snape salía de la enfermería.

- Es lo que hay.- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, aunque quisiera darle la razón a Sirius, no podía hacerlo porque la idea había sido suya.

Y mientras, Remus les miraba enfadado, por su actitud, por…todo. ¿Por qué tenían que comportarse de esa forma tan intolerante y dominante?

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sirius.

- Bien.- respondió Remus secamente, girando la vista hacia el lado contrario.

- Ya. Snivellus te estaba molestando ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius, mirando a James con cara de querer pegarle por su brillante idea.

- No, los que me estáis molestando sois vosotros.- dijo Remus mirándoles de nuevo con cara muy enfadada.

Sirius abrió la boca como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el pecho, literalmente le dolía como si se lo hubieran hecho de verdad. James abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido de que Remus les dijera algo tan despectivo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Se ha muerto alguien o qué?- dijo Lily, que acababa de llegar, al ver el panorama.

- Sí, por lo visto se ha muerto nuestra amistad con Remus.- dijo Sirius con voz dolida.

Remus bufó, arrebujándose con las mantas, conocía muy bien cuando Sirius se intentaba hacer la víctima y no pensaba hacerle caso.

- Pero… ¿Remus¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Evans, preocupada.

- Que estoy harto de que decidan por mí.- dijo Remus, dándoles la espalda.

Y ya no sólo se refería al tema de la carta y la cita, sino también a Snape y otras muchas cosas más.

- ¿Es por lo de Snape?- preguntó Sirius.

- Es por lo de Snape y por todo, Sirius.- dijo Remus sin darse la vuelta.

- Está bien, si prefieres a ese repugnante y grasiento antes que a mí…- dijo Sirius muy dolido.

- No lo prefiero, pero ¿ves? A ti te parece repugnante y grasiento pero a mí no. ¿Sólo porque a ti te lo parezca también tiene que parecérmelo a mí¿No podéis entender que tengo mis propias opiniones y decisiones?

- Pero…mírame Remus, no me des la espalda, por favor…- dijo Sirius sintiéndose fatal.

El último "por favor" le había salido del alma, y Remus se dio cuenta, así que le recompensó con su mirada color miel, aunque ahora no era del todo dulce como siempre, sino algo enturbiada por un halo de rencor.

- No te fíes de él, Remus.- dijo Sirius.- Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho, no es sincero, créeme.

Remus gruñó. Estaba claro que Sirius no había oído lo que Snape le había dicho momentos antes. Aunque Black tampoco mentía del todo. Él no sabía lo que Snape pretendía con el trato que había hecho con ellos, para él, Snape sólo quería ayudar a Remus para que ellos le dejaran en paz y suponía que cualquier cosa que intentara para ganarse la confianza de Remus no serían más que palabras vacías y malintencionadas.

- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.- dijo Sirius.

- Sí, ya veo.- Remus sentía que iba a estallar, como siguiera diciendo esas cosas acabaría soltando todos los trapos sucios que venía guardando desde hacía tiempo.- Que te acuestes con Bellatrix, por ejemplo, me molesta y yo no voy diciéndote que no lo hagas.

- Ups.- dijo James, sabiendo que la conversación se internaba en temas peligrosos, porque él sí que le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Disimuladamente, Lily les dijo a James y Peter que la acompañaran fuera. Prefería dejarles intimidad para que hablaran de lo que fuera.

- ¿A ti también te molesta?

- Sí, mucho, muchísimo. Pero ¿a que no lo sabías?

- No, bueno, lo suponía porque un par de veces que ha surgido el tema te has escaqueado vilmente, pero sí, la verdad es que hasta ahora no me habías dicho nada.

- Porque yo respeto tus decisiones y no trato de que hagas lo que yo quisiera que hicieras.

- Lo siento.- dijo Sirius bajando la mirada.- Me siento horrible, soy un…

Puede que Sirius no fuera a decir que era un monstruo, pero Remus se sentía tan identificado con aquella palabra y lo que conllevaba, que no quería que Sirius sintiera el dolor de su significado, así que le calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- No lo eres.- y su mirada se dulcificó, sonriéndole.

- Soy tantas cosas… manipulador, impulsivo, posesivo…- dijo Sirius, más aliviado al ver que Remus se dignaba a mirarle.- No puedo evitarlo, siento que tengo que protegerte, pero es que tú eres especial para mí.

A Remus casi se le para el corazón.

- Si Snape o cualquiera te hiciera daño yo… sería capaz de cualquier cosa.- dijo Sirius.

- Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sirius, cualquier cosa…

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el enfado?- dijo Sirius poniendo cara inocente.

- No.- dijo Remus, haciéndose de rogar.

- No vuelvas a decir que te molestamos, por favor, es lo peor que podrías decirme. Por un momento pensé que te vería juntándote con los Slytherins. No podría soportar que nos dejaras por Snape.

- No seas tonto, yo jamás os dejaría por Snape ni por nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

- Uff, no sabes el alivio que tengo ahora.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que se te pase el enfado?

"_¿Besarme?"_ pensó Remus, sabiendo que no lo diría.

- No sé, tú verás qué es lo que puedes hacer.

- A ver…deja que piense…

- Tic, tac, tic, tac…- dijo Remus para ponerle nervioso.

- ¡Ya!

- ¿Te vas a hacer amigo de Snape?- dijo Remus soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Ni loco, tío!- dijo Sirius haciéndose el escandalizado.- Voy a dejar a Bellatrix.

Remus sonrió. La noticia era relativamente buena. Lo malo era que después Bellatrix ya llegaría otra y otra y otra, y a Lupin le seguiría molestando igualmente mientras Sirius no estuviera con él.

- Ah¿vas a dejarla? Pero… ¿estábais saliendo?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

- Qué va, jejeje, lo que voy a dejar es de follármela, claro.- guiñó Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco teniendo que reírse. Si Sirius no dijera ese tipo de cosas, no sería Sirius. Y ese Sirius formaba parte también del muchacho del que estaba enamorado, el Sirius descarado y viciosillo.

Cuando Sirius salió de la enfermería, Lily, James y Peter esperaban en el pasillo, muy preocupados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaron a la vez.

- Nada, ya está todo bien.- dijo Sirius.

Lily no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua algo decepcionada, estaba claro que no había habido ni declaración de amor ni beso ni nada.

- Aunque…Prongs, recuérdame que no te vuelva a hacer caso nunca más.- dijo Sirius con tono ofendido.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?- preguntó James.

- Porque tus ideas son nefastas, por eso, y encima trastornan al pobre Remsie.

- Ah ya…- dijo James sabiendo que Sirius se refería al tema Snape.- Pero aquí el que se lleva la palma de ideas estúpidas eres tú, así que si se te hubiera ocurrido alguna, seguramente sería mucho peor que la mía. Así que es la única que hay y nos toca jodernos.

- No sabes lo que me fastidia tener que joderme por tu gran y maravillosa idea.

- ¿Pero de qué idea estáis hablando?- preguntó Lily en medio de los dos.

- Nada, Lily, tú no te puedes enterar.- dijo James.

Evans se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la enfadada.

- ¿Y yo tampoco puedo enterarme?- preguntó Peter.

Sirius y James cruzaron las miradas.

- Por si acaso, tampoco.- zanjó Peter.

- Joooooo, Lily ¡nos hacen el vacío!- dijo Peter.

- Ya veo, vámonos, Peter, que aquí no nos quieren.- dijo Lily marchándose con Peter a clase.

- Yo también me voy.- dijo Sirius.

James fue detrás de su amigo, pero se extrañó mucho de que Sirius no tomara el camino que llevaba a la clase de Herbología.

- ¡Tío¿Es que se te ha olvidado cómo ir a clase?- dijo James.

- No, es que no voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué? Empiezo a pensar que te han hecho algo raro ahí dentro, Padfoot.

- Voy a hablar con Bellatrix.

James se quedó mirándole con ojos furiosos. Tal y como iban las cosas de un momento a otro Sirius les anunciaría su compromiso con su "querida" prima.

- Oh, ya veo, ahora la quieres tanto que hasta necesitas saltarte las clases para estar con ella. Puaj, creo que ya sabes lo que opino de esto. Sirius, no veo mal que te enamores, pero de ella no, por favor.

- Voy a hablar con ella porque voy a dejarla. Si me dejaras hablar en vez de montarte la película solito…

- ¿En serio? No sabes como me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso.

- A ver, Prongs, me parece que estás un poco confundido. Lo primero es que jamás he estado enamorado de ella, solo pásabamos buenos ratos jiji.

- Lo sé, aún lo tengo grabado en mi tímpano y mi retina, por desgracia.

- Y lo segundo es que, no es porque tú me lo hayas pedido, sino por que Remus me lo ha pedido.

- Ah muy bien, o sea, que yo te lo pido y pasas de mí, y Remus, que no te olvides de que te sodomizó contra tu voluntad, te lo pide y ¡hala! Le haces caso así por la cara. Muy bien, muy bien, ya veo yo lo que te importo.

- James, tú no eres Remus.

- Claro que no.

Sirius se había alejado unos metros cuando James cayó en lo que Sirius acababa de decir.

- ¡PADFOOOOOOT! Con que yo no soy Remus ¿eh? Vale vale, lo tendré en cuenta.- gritó muy molesto.

Sirius sólo rió para sí mismo. Sabía que a James se le pasaría el enfado en cuanto lo volviera a ver, pero Remus… no soportaría que se enfadara con él. No soportaría hacer algo que le hiciera daño.

Con algo de miedo, y no sin razón, se acercó a donde los Slytherins tenían a esa hora Transformaciones. Entre ellos estaba no sólo el odioso de Snape, sino también Bellatrix. La chica estaba de espaldas a él, con su larga melena azabache cayendo por la espalda. Al verla, Sirius sintió un pequeño escalofrío. No podía evitar recordar aquella misma cabellera agitándose, pegándose a su precioso cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

"_Mierda…si va a resultar que la voy a echar de menos y todo. Pero todo sea por Remus." _Pensó Sirius un poco contrariado.

- ¿Bellatrix?- dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Los Slytherins se volvieron a mirarle con cara de no ser bienvenido. Bellatrix también se volvió, en su pálido rostro, la misma expresión de asco que en sus compañeros, aunque Sirius era capaz de adivinar un leve toque de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black?- preguntó con voz seca.

"_Qué bien finge la jodía." _Pensó Sirius, entrándole la repentina duda de si todos los desprecios de ese tipo que Bellatrix le había hecho a lo largo de su vida no habían sido más que un puro teatro como en este momento lo estaba haciendo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Sirius cogiéndola del brazo y apartándola del grupo.

- ¿Ahora se llama hablar?- rió Snape, siendo inmediatamente fulminado por la mirada de los dos Black.

- No me esperéis.- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa traviesa a sus amigos.

Y tras esto, acompañó a Sirius. No abrió la boca hasta que entraron en un aula vacía. Pero cuando la abrió no fue para hablar sino para enzarzarse en un beso apasionado.

Mientras se besaban, llevándose por delante todo lo que se interponía a su paso, dejando prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación, Sirius trataba de anteponer lo que su cabeza le repetía a lo que su otra cabeza le pedía.

"_Es por Moony, es por Moony… Tíratela, aunque sea un último polvo de despedida. Vas a echar de menos estos encuentros salvajes y lo sabes. Moony te matará si se entera de que no has sido capaz de dejarla…"_

Pero ya era un poco tarde, para entonces ya no era capaz de pensar ni lo uno ni lo otro porque tenía a Bellatrix arrodillada frente a él.

"_Dios¡qué maestría! Me jode reconocerlo pero ¡lo voy a echar de menos! Snif snif" _pensaba Sirius.

Y para cuando fue capaz de articular otro pensamiento, ya había pasado un rato y había tumbado a Bellatrix en el suelo, colocándose encima de ella.

"_Uno más que menos ¿qué más da?"_

Minutos más tarde, Bellatrix se levantaba a recoger su ropa.

- Al final va a tener razón Snape¿ahora se le llama hablar?- dijo la chica poniéndose parte de su uniforme, abrochándose con lentitud los botones de la camisa.- Esto se está descontrolando un poco, Sirius, no podemos saltarnos las clases.

- Ya, es que bueno… yo en realidad sí quería hablar contigo. Aunque ya sabes, una cosa lleva a la otra y…

- ¿Una cosa lleva a la otra?- dijo Bellatrix alzando una ceja.- Si no has dicho absolutamente nada.

- ¿No?- dijo Sirius, que tenía muy reciente la intensa conversación que había mantenido con su yo interior.

- Bueno, Sirius, la próxima vez se un poco discreto, no vayas a buscarme en medio de los Slytherins porque contamina mi imagen ¿sabes?

- Ah, perfecto, contamino tu imagen pero bien que te lo montas conmigo. Perfecto.

- Sirius…

- No, no, no ya no voy a contaminar más tu imagen, no te preocupes.- dijo Sirius muy indignado.

- Sirius… tú…- dudó Bellatrix, viendo lo ofendido que estaba Sirius por sus comentarios. Aquella situación empezaba a darle verdadero miedo.- ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Lo había hecho. ¿Cómo? No sabía, pero al fin había soltado aquella pregunta que venía rondándole la mente desde que Snape se lo comentó en la biblioteca y desde que tuvieron el primer encuentro.

La respuesta fue clara y concisa.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Sirius se cogía la tripa por el ataque que le acababa de dar.- ¿Estás de coña, verdad?

Y la cara de Bellatrix era todo lo contrario a estar de coña, y por eso mismo no necesitó decir nada para que Sirius se diera cuenta de que no estaba de coña.

- Ups.- dijo Sirius, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Bellatrix parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro y mejor era estar a cubierto, sobre todo por si volaban maldiciones asesinas. Sirius seguía caminando hacia la puerta mientras se iba poniendo la ropa como podía.

- Sí, siento algo por ti.- dijo Sirius, tratando de ponerse serio. Bellatrix le miró expectante aunque con un toque de desconfianza.- Si a sentir algo se le puede llamar a querer follar contigo a todas horas, jajajajajaja.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! No puedo creer que seas tan…

- ¿Tan bueno en la cama?

- ¡TAN INSENSIBLE E INMADURO!

"_Dios, lo que me faltaba era que Bellatrix se pusiera profunda ahora. Mejor me largo antes de que acabemos haciéndolo otra vez." _Pensó Sirius.

- Pues como no creo que tú quieras seguir acostándote con un insensible e inmaduro que nada más quiere sexo contigo, será mejor que nos dejemos de ver. Búscate a otro más sensible y maduro que yo y que a lo mejor quiera casarse contigo.- dijo Sirius muy rápido.

El chico salió a toda prisa de la habitación, subiéndose los pantalones, aún sin camisa y el resto del uniforme al hombro. Ya se lo pondría cuando estuviera a cubierto. Hizo bien en no entretenerse, porque mientras corría tuvo que agacharse para esquivar unas cuantas maldiciones que provenían de la puerta del aula. Al final lo había hecho, aunque echara de menos los mejores polvos de su vida, todo era por la amistad de Remus, y bueno, también el resto de sus amigos, no podía cambiarlos por el sexo, porque el sexo lo podría encontrar en cualquier momento, pero no amigos como ellos.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME?- se oyó desde el final del pasillo.

Sirius pensó que era el momento de correr más deprisa, porque una maldición le rozó la cabeza arrancándole un mechón de su apreciado cabello negro.

Bellatrix se sentía tan estúpida y furiosa que se dejó caer resbalando por la pared, a la vez que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía humillada, muy humillada, y al final, no había sido ella quien se había reído de Sirius sino al contrario. Cómo odiaba recordar las palabras de Snape… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle caso? Pero lo peor de todo…

Se había enamorado de Sirius Black, tal y como Snape le había dicho. Y si Snape lo sabía o, al menos, lo había intuido de alguna manera ¿por qué le había hecho creer que Sirius también lo estaba de ella?

- ¡SNAPE TE VOY A MATAR!- gritó Bellatrix sintiendo la furia estallar en su interior y sintiendo las lágrimas estallar a borbotones.

Aquel que hasta el momento había sido su amigo, acababa de convertirse en su enemigo. Y ser enemigo de Bellatrix Black no era nada recomendable. Jamás volvería a confiar en él.

Sirius lo oyó muy a lo lejos mientras se colocaba como podía la camisa torcida y la corbata hecha un lío.

"_¿Qué coño pinta Snivellus en esto?"_

Pero por mucho que le inquietara, no dejó de correr…por si acaso.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

James le estuvo evitando durante todo el día, aunque para cuando cayó la noche, ya se le había pasado el enfado. Remus había vuelto de la enfermería y se encontraba de ronda nocturna con Lily, y Sirius y James estaban solos en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

- No creas que me voy a olvidar de lo que me has dicho, eso me dolió, Padfoot.- dijo James haciéndose la víctima.

- Venga ya, Prongs, yo os quiero mucho a los dos, pero sois diferentes.

- Ya, si fuéramos iguales seríamos gemelos.- dijo James poniendo cara de poker.

- No te pongas tonto, estoy seguro de que para ti pues también somos diferentes Peter, Remus y yo.- dijo Sirius excusándose.

- Mmmm yo no estaría tan seguro.- bromeó James, a lo que Sirius le tiró una almohada.

- Aunque viendo cómo están las cosas, seguro que a partir de mañana, ya no seré lo mismo para Moony.- dijo Sirius con tono abatido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque mañana es luna llena y no pienso quedarme.- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, cierto.

- ¿Ves para lo que ha servido tu maravillosa idea¡Para absolutamente nada!

- Pero Sirius, aún no le ha dado tiempo, entre que reaccionamos, se lo dijimos e intenta acercarse a Remus disimuladamente, pues se necesita tiempo.

- Sí, se acerca disimuladamente…- murmuró Sirius entornando los ojos.- No hemos arreglado nada desde la última transformación de Remus¡ni siquiera hemos conseguido que pierda la virginidad!

- Pero vamos por buen camino, parece que la cita con la chica esa fue bien.

- Es que no necesitamos que vaya bien¡necesitamos que se acuesten!

- Ya, pero míralo por el lado bueno, ambas ideas van por buen camino.

- Yo cualquier idea que contenga a Snivellus no la encuentro en el buen camino.- dijo Sirius gruñendo.

- ¡Mira que eres pesado! A mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero es lo que hay.

- Esto es un desastre. Me estoy viendo que dentro de unos meses estoy sin amigo, o convertido en una maricona loca.- rió Sirius.- porque ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, si me niego, Remus se enfada, si me aguanto, me joderá, a menos que encontremos la solución.

- Sí, Sirius, acabarás cogiéndole el gustillo.- rió James.

- Así que me parece que mañana os vais sin mí.

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- dijo James haciendo como que lloraba.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Era el viernes por la tarde cuando los Merodeadores y Lily fueron a acompañar a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos. Allí los chicos solían quedarse un rato charlando para hacerle más amena la espera al pobre Lupin. Aunque esa tarde los ánimos no parecían muy exaltados. Sirius estaba preocupado por lo que Remus diría al enterarse de que iba a desertar.

Empezaban a aburrirse, y aún quedaban un par de horas para que Lily tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. La pelirroja contemplaba el panorama. A su lado, James casi dormitaba, después de haberse bebido él solo casi una botella de whisky de fuego. Remus estaba visiblemente nervioso debido a la inminente luna llena, aunque también se le veía algo abatido. Peter y Sirius jugaban a ver quien conseguía dar más vueltas a una botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla. Desde luego, estaban aburridísimos.

Pero la escena de la botella girando sobre sí misma llamó la atención de la chica. De pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Remus con Sirius, pero para eso habría que ver primero la disposición de Sirius a una relación con otro chico. Lily era muy amiga de Sirius, pero no se veía con la suficiente confianza de preguntarle y mucho menos aún lo haría si eso hacía peligrar el secreto de Remus.

La botella seguía girando y Lily cada vez estaba más convencida de que era una idea fantástica.

- ¡Chicos!- dijo Lily con voz entusiasta, tanto que James pegó un brinco a su lado, levantando la cabeza de su hombro.- ¿Y si jugamos a un juego?

- ¿A cual¿Al conejo de la suerte?- bromeó Sirius.

- ¡Me niego a jugar al strip poker! Que la última vez Lily se quedó en sujetador delante de vosotros.- protestó James.

- No, James, Sirius va más encaminado.- dijo Lily haciéndose la misteriosa.

- ¿El conejo de la suerte¡Pero si eso es de niños!- dijo James.

- ¿Una versión adulta te gustaría más?- dijo Lily, y antes de que James pudiera protestar desveló el secreto.- Podemos jugar al juego de la botella.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, aunque ninguna tan horrorizada como la de Remus. El chico estaba pálido y nervioso, muy nervioso.

- Bah, Lily, si quieres una excusa para que te bese sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Con el consentimiento de James, claro.- dijo Sirius guiñándole y lanzándole un beso al aire.

- ¡Yo sí quiero jugar!- dijo Peter dando saltitos en su sitio.

- No me parece adecuado, Lily es la única chica aquí.- protestó James.

- ¡Pues esa es la gracia!- dijo Lily.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirándola como si estuviera loca.

- A ver, Lily¿me estás diciendo que la gracia es que estamos cuatro chicos y tú?- dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pues sí, esa es la gracia.

- ¿Es que quieres besarles a todos?- James exclamó molesto.- Por mí venga, yo no te lo impido, pero no busques excusas tontas.

- Por dios, qué simples sois. Me parece que el único que ha captado la esencia del juego es Remus, que ni siquiera habla.- dijo Lily a propósito mirando al pobre licántropo.

Remus estaba tan aterrorizado que era incapaz de reaccionar. Eran tantas dudas a la vez… quería que le tocase Sirius, evidentemente, pero tampoco quería que su primer beso se debiera a un estúpido juego donde no hubiera ningún tipo de sentimiento que los uniera. Y luego estaba la gran probabilidad de que le tocara alguno que no era Sirius, y bueno, si le tocaba lo haría, pero no le atraía para nada que su primer beso fuera a Peter en un ridículo juego con una botella.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus¿Es que te vas a rajar y no vas a jugar?- preguntó Sirius, desafiante.

- Por supuesto que voy a jugar¿te crees que soy un cobarde?- dijo Remus, y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- Creo que Sirius todavía no se ha enterado.- murmuró Lily a James con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡Claro que me he enterado, listilla!- dijo Sirius.

- Ah, es que yo creía que Sirius Black tendría miedo a jugar a un juego donde le puede tocar besar a un chico.- dijo Lily.

Por un instante, Sirius se quedó tan pálido como Remus. Ciertamente, no se había enterado de cual era la gracia del juego. Pero en seguida se sobrepuso, para grata sorpresa de Remus y Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué te pone ver a dos tíos besándose?- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Lily!- gritó escandalizado James.

- No, pero sabía que no os atreveríais. Ya veo que sois unos rajados.- dijo Lily.

- ¡Aquí nadie ha dicho que no vaya a jugar!- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido y luego paseó la mirada por sus compañeros.- ¿Verdad? Es que si no si que no va a tener gracia con Lily y yo solos.

- Lily no me hagas esto…- dijo James poniendo cara de pena.

- ¿Por qué te asustas, James? No es más que un beso, y yo sé que tú eres muy hombre.- dijo Lily seduciendo a James para que jugara.

- ¿Entonces¿Jugamos todos?- dijo Peter.

- Creo que esto es la cosa más loca y absurda que hemos los Merodeadores.- murmuró Sirius.

- Bien, pues entonces ¿quién empieza?- propuso Lily.

- Empieza tú, Lily, al menos que el primer beso sea heterosexual para romper el hielo.- dijo James con mucho miedo en la voz.

Lily giró la botella y después de dar un montón de vueltas empezó a pararse.

- James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Siiiii…uy Sirius¡James!- dijeron todos cuando la botella fue pasando por cada uno de ellos hasta pararse en James.

- ¡Bah! Qué mierda. ¡Protesto!- dijo Sirius ante las risas de todos.

- Ya os tenemos muy vistos, Prongs.- dijo Remus, notando que le temblaba todo.

- ¿Ah? Pues así es el juego.- dijo James cogiendo de la nuca a Lily y dándole un laaaaaaargo y apasionado beso.

Cuando llevaban más rato de lo normal, los chicos se pusieron a silbar y a protestar como si les huiesen robado un penalti a su equipo de quidditch favorito.

- ¿Y ahora¿A quién le toca?- dijo Lily con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Remus vio cómo su amiga le miraba sonriendo. Rezaba porque no le dijera a él. Él quería que su primer beso fuera romántico y bonito y que, sobre todo, fuera con Sirius.

A diferencia de cualquier otro juego donde lo normal sería que se pelearan por se ellos los elegidos, nadie levantaba la mano ni decía nada. Así que Lily intuyó que era el momento de ejercer autoridad. Hasta el momento Sirius no había demostrado ningún tipo de aversión a un beso homosexual, si bien se le notaba un poco tenso y asustado. Y ver a Sirius tenso y asustado era enormemente divertido.

- A Sirius.- dijo Lily.

- Joooo ¿por qué yo?

- Porque sí, porque me mirabas con cara de querer hacerlo.

- ¡Si yo no te estaba mirando¡Estaba mirando al suelo por lo mismo!

- Pues por eso. Míralo por el lado bueno, así podrás decir que has besado a un chico y que aún así prefieres las mujeres.- dijo Lily.

- De todas formas no es la primera experiencia homosexual de Sirius.- dijo James como quien dice la hora.

Y, evidentemente, todas las miradas se giraron hacia Black, en especial Lily y Remus, y más en concreto Remus, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un "¿QUÉ?"

Sirius se puso rojo, rojísimo, mirando a James con ganas de estrangularle. Estaba claro que su amigo estaba un poco borracho y no era consciente de que había estado a punto de desvelar el gran secreto.

- ¡No le hagáis caso! Yo no he tenido ninguna experiencia homosexual.- dijo Sirius defendiéndose.

- ¿Entonces por qué ha dicho eso James?- preguntó Lily con mucha curiosidad.

- ¡Eso!- la secundó Remus.

No podía creer aquello. ¿Sirius había tenido algo con un chico? Le resultaba tan extraño… En cierto modo era una buena noticia, porque el hecho de que hubiera habido otro chico antes que él, pues era malo, pero igual de malo que todas las chicas con las que había estado. ¿Cómo era que no había notado nada en él? Un rayito de esperanza iluminó el camino del joven y desdichado licántropo, sin saber que ese chico al que imaginaba con trazos borrosos no era más que él mismo convertido en hombre lobo.

- ¡Está borracho¿Le vais a hacer caso?- dijo Sirius con horror.- Es mentira. ¡MENTIRA!

- Pero Sirius, no pasa nada, nada va a cambiar, nosotros lo aceptaríamos.- dijo Lily mirando de soslayo a Remus.

- No es eso. Si yo no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero en serio que no he tenido nada. Si lo hubiera tenido os lo habría dicho, yo sé que sois mis amigos y me comprenderíais, pero es que no, de verdad.- dijo Sirius a punto de echarse a llorar.

Remus sintió el golpe de las palabras de Sirius. Sirius habría confiado en ellos si le gustaran los chicos… Él, en cambio, se sentía fatal por no haberle confiado su secreto a sus amigos. Pero es que teniendo implicado a Sirius en el asunto, la cosa no era tan fácil como parecía.

- Bueno, Sirius, si tú lo dices te créemos. Viendo el estado de James parece que no es muy de fiar.- dijo Lily observando a James revolcarse en el suelo con una risa tonta.- Venga, a ver con quién te toca.

Lily giró la botella. Remus estaba nervioso. Sirius estaba nervioso. El joven cerró sus ojos grises sin querer ver en quien se paraba la botella.

- ¡James!- gritó Lily.

Sirius abrió los ojos al oír el nombre. Estaba un poco decepcionado. Si tenía que besar a un chico, habría preferido que fuera Remus. Habría preferido probar aquellos labios inocentes porque sabía que sería su primer beso y él habría sabido darle lo que se merecía.

- ¡Lily no!- protestó James.

- James, tú has querido jugar, así que te aguantas.- dijo Lily.

Remus miraba con expectación. Decepcionado pero atento. Le habría gustado que Sirius le besara pero no por obligación. Ahora le tocaba besar a James, y sabía que no se debía sentir celoso por ello. No era más que un juego, pero un juego que le podría aclarar muchas cosas.

- ¡Venga!- apremió Lily.

Sirius y James se acercaron muy timidamente, antes de nada, miraron a su alrededor sintiéndose observados. Cuando parecía que tardarían siglos en rozarse los labios, Sirius acortó la distancia en una milésima de segundo, plantando en la boca de su amigo un apenas perceptible besito y en seguida se retiró.

- ¡Vaya mierda de beso! Protestamos ¿verdad?- dijo Lily.

Peter la apoyó, y Remus no sabía muy bien si quería un segundo intento, aquello había sido suficiente. Por mucho que pensara que aquello le serviría para descubrir cosas sobre Sirius, la realidad era que ver a Sirius besar a uno de sus mejores amigos, no le gustaba demasiado. Aún así, se sintió en la obligación de apoyar a Lily igual que Peter.

- Pero ha sido un beso ¿no? Pues eso es lo que vale.- dijo Sirius.

- No no, entre eso y el conejo de la suerte no hay diferencia. Dijimos versión adulta.- dijo Lily, que sabía que aquello no afectaría para nada a James, además de saber que probablemente no se acordara de la mitad al día siguiente.

- ¿Qué grado de versión adulta?- dijo Sirius con voz maliciosa.- Si quieres le meto mano.

- ¡NO!- protestó James.

Pero a James no le dio mucho tiempo a protestar más. En seguida la mano de Sirius atrapó su nuca con suavidad, atrayéndolo hacia él. James hizo lo mismo, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Sirius, justo antes de estar demasiado cerca, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, miraron a Lily a esperar su aprobación. Y exactamente justo antes de cerrar los ojos, Sirius miró a Remus, imaginando cómo sería si estuviera en el lugar de James.

Ladearon la cabeza ligeramente y luego, Sirius fue quien probó los labios de James, sólo posándolos sobre los suyos, suave, despacio. Giró un poco más la cabeza, apretó un poco más su mano contra la nuca de James y apenas deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de su amigo, quien supo responder a lo que pretendía. Entreabrió lentamente los labios, dejando que la lengua de Sirius los rozara antes de introducirse en su boca. Inconscientemente, se levantaron un poco, irguiendo sus cuerpos, sus manos rozando sus cabellos y la piel de sus cuellos a la vez que el contacto se profundizaba, enlazándose con húmedas caricias y juegos pausados.

Y mientras, no se oía nada, salvo el delicioso sonido de su apasionado beso. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, o quizás todo se había vuelto más caliente y lujurioso, cuando Lily interrumpió.

- ¡Ya basta! Por Dios, me vais a poner mala. Ya ¡YA!

Y para fastidiarla, se separaron muy lentamente, con los labios mojados e hinchados.

- ¿Así está bien?- dijo Sirius mirando satisfecho a Lily.

- WOW- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir James, antes de dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo.

- Un segundo más y me empalmo, tío.- dijo Sirius riendo.

- Y yo, tío y yo.- dijo James desde el suelo.

- ¡James!- regañó Lily.- ¡Se acabó el juego!

Remus estaba sin habla. ¿Cómo podía haber sido un simple beso de un juego tan hermoso? Lupin aún sentía en sus propios labios el cosquilleo que debió sentir James. Nunca lo había sentido, pero sí podía imaginárselo, como también podía imaginarse que era él y no James a quien Sirius besaba con tanta dulzura. Una dulzura que nunca habría creído en él.

- Ya veo que al final te gustó.- dijo Lily a Sirius.

Lily estaba un poquitín molesta por el tremendo beso que se habían acabado dando, pero bueno, asumía que aquello no había significado nada, y lo importante de todo aquello era que si algún día abordaba con Sirius el tema de una relación homosexual, pues sabría que no pondría el grito en el cielo.

- Habría preferido a Moony.- dijo Sirius encongiéndose de hombros, despreocupadamente.

Remus sintió que el corazón se le paraba y que el rubor acudía súbitamente a sus mejillas. Lo que no sabía era que Sirius, mientras besaba a James, imaginaba que así era como él le habría obsequiado con su primer beso. Porque por algo, Remus era especial.

- Ay ay ay.- se le escapó a Lily en un gesto de emoción, que intentó ser aplacada por una mirada escandalizada del joven licántropo.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caer la noche y tendría que volver a Hogwarts.

- Oh, creo que será mejor que me vaya ya.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo te acompaño, Lily.- se ofreció Sirius.

Remus miró a su amigo, decepcionado. No podía irse. Después de que un tenue rayo de luz hubiera iluminado su oscuro futuro, Remus quería que su amigo no se separara de él nunca más.

- ¡No puedes irte, Padfoot!- exclamó Lupin como si el hecho de que Sirius se fuera pudiera considerarse una traición hacia su persona.

- Lo siento, Moony, pero no puedo quedarme.

Miró a James, que aún seguía flipando en el suelo. Su amigo era el único que comprendía por qué no podía quedarse.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus, insistente.

- No puedo, quizás en otra ocasión.- dijo Sirius acompañando a Lily de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Mientras volvían, Sirius no dijo absolutamente nada. Y eso era raro, porque lo normal habría sido que hubiera iniciado alguna discusión tonta con su amiga pelirroja, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Tan sólo esperaba que Remus no se enfadara con él por no acompañarle en la luna llena. No soportaría que Remus se enfadara con él.

Tampoco hablaba porque todavía se estaba preguntando a qué se debía el cosquilleo que aún sentía en el estómago. Pensaba que seguramente se debería a una reacción hormonal ante el beso, porque todo había que decirlo, James besaba bastante bien. Aunque en sí, la idea no tenía ningún sentido. A parte de que el beso hubiera sido fantástico, él no sentía nada hacia James, nada que no fuera una fuerte amistad. Lo que le preocupaba era que, no era James quien se dibujaba en su mente mientras se besaban, sino Remus y admitir que si hubiera tenido que elegir a un chico a quien besar, ése, de todos los chicos que conocía, habría sido Remus, hacía que su preocupación aumentara notablemente. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

De repente se quedó parado en medio del camino, con cara de espanto total. Lily se giró a ver por qué se había detenido Sirius, y le vio de un color pálido que no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Malditos seáis tú y tu estúpido juego.- protestó Sirius.

Lily sólo soltó una carcajada.

- Lily… ¿soy…gay?- preguntó Sirius con las cejas encogidas como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué ibas a serlo?

- No sé, supongo que porque el beso no debería haberme gustado.- respondió Sirius.

- Vaya, ahora resulta que gracias a mí, el gran Sirius Black tiene una crisis de personalidad.

- No lo encuentro gracioso.

- ¡Pues claro que no eres gay por eso! Un beso le gusta a cualquiera, además, te comprendo, James besa tan bien…- dijo Lily poniendo cara de babear.

- Uff menos mal, aunque la verdad es que James no me gusta para nada, puaj.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Te gustaría haber llegado a algo más que ese beso?- preguntó Lily con toda la intención.

Sirius se hizo la imagen mental. Él y Remus…acariciándose, besándose… Y puso una cara extrañada. Definitivamente no era gay, hacer ese tipo de cosas con un chico no le atraía demasiado. El problema era que lo del beso... esa parte le agradaba más.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?

- No sé, supongo que por nada.- dijo Sirius retomando la caminata.

Aún se preguntaba si Remus estaría enfadado con él. Pero Remus, en esos momentos, lo último que tenía en su cabeza era pelearse con Sirius. Porque Sirius le habría preferido a él, y eso era tan maravilloso que eclipsaba cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. La luna llena estaba saliendo…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que bien, sobre todo para los amantes de Sirius/Remus jejejeje. Soy mala muajajaja, en el anterior dije que iba a haber besito pero no dije entre quienes jijijijiji. Es que si a Remus le hubiera tocado besar a Sirius en el juego de la botella, además de quedar demasiado tópico y evidente, habría perdido interés, al menos en mi opinión.**

**Los odiadores de Bella/Sirius estarán contentos. Yo no T.T XDDD así que como Bella forma ya parte del ff pues pienso darle un papel en la trama jijijiji.**

**Ahora tengo la gran duda. Aparte de la gran duda de Snape, que poco a poco mi parte buena me dice que el pobre debe de sacar algo bueno del ff, aunque todavía no sé muy bien qué hacer porque probablemente me complicaría el ff mucho, la gran duda es Danielle. ¿Qué queréis que pase con ella? Es evidente que no puede quedar con Remus y lo que yo había pensado para ella es MUY cruel y me da mucha lastimica de la chiquilla ¬¬**

**Ah, el título del capítulo "Cuando Sirius Black besa" jejeje es porque como habéis visto, cuando Sirius besa causa estragos, no sólo en James, sino en Remus, en Bellatrix… jejeje el chico parece que los hechiza con sus habilidades XDDD.**

**¿Dije que había subido un ff cómico? Pues lo repito jijiji, El novio cadáver (mirad en mi profile) a mi parecer, está muy divertido, me río mucho escribiéndolo, y bueno, a pesar de que sea Harry/Snape la gracia del ff yo creo que es independiente de la pareja y de todo. Así que si queréis reíros un rato, os pasáis por allí. Yo siempre os recibiré con los brazos abiertos jijiji. Porque recomendar aquí mis Sirius/Lily o mis Sirius/Bella como que no va a calar jejeje (de momento no tengo ninguno cómico de Sirius/Bella, bueno, Despedida de Solteros q no es un Sirius/Bella realmente ¬¬, pero de Sirius/Bella, para quien quiera, tengo normales, bestias y muy bestias XDDDDDD)**

**Bueno, me despido esperando ansiosamente vuestros reviews, sobre todo ahora en época de exámenes, me darán un poco de alegría.Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Danybel, Joanne Distte, Miss Marlene, Kora, Zaratustra, Samy Bella, Helen Black Potter, Lily Dark Black, Aka, Milo-san, Naty Tuk e Irene (por cierto chica, en tu review me decías q te agregara ¡pero no me pusiste ninguna direccion de mail! Fíjate como en el review no salió el mail ¬¬)**

**Ahora os respondo los reviews, y por fis, a los que me mandan reviews sin loguear, q me dejen una direccion de mail para responderles.**

**Muchos besitos y espero que os guste mucho el capítulo. Ah, si alguien quiere mandarme un mail por lo que sea que me lo mande a akashagranger(arroba)yahoo.es y si me quiere agregar al msn que lo haga con o0chazychaz(guion bajo)girl0o(arroba) hotmail. com (pero a este no me mandeis mail porque no me deja leerlos ¬¬)**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	8. Luna llena

**(26 horas después de intentar publicar el capítulo)**

**¡Holitas!**

**Siento haber tardado en traer el capítulo nuevo, pero es que tenía exámenes. Espero que os guste, no me quedó demasiado gracioso, pero bueno, tenía cosas que tratar en este capítulo que debía hacer de manera más o menos seria.**

**Al final lo he escrito todo hoy jejeje, si ya lo digo yo, que como más o menos está todo pensado, pues el único problema es que siempre me bloqueo al principio de los capítulos.**

**Bueno, a ver qué os parece jejeje¡y espero vuestros comentarios!**

CAPÍTULO 8: LUNA LLENA 

Era ya bien entrada la mañana cuando Sirius se despertó. Apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior, estando solo en la habitación no había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza bastante preocupado por el extraño arrebato sentimental hacia Remus. Suponía que Peter y James estarían durmiendo, cansados por el ajetreo de la luna llena, así que se levantó sin querer hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarles. Tenía dudas, muchas, pero ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro cómo afrontarlo y no quería comentarle nada a James hasta al menos haberse aclarado un poco las ideas.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, pero se quedó parado a mitad de camino al oír ruido en la cama de James. Normalmente James dormía como un tronco y algo le hacía pensar que su amigo o se había despertado ya, o quizás aún no había conseguido dormirse.

- ¿Prongs?- dijo en voz baja, por si acaso estuviera dormido.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la voz somnolienta de James detrás de las cortinas.

Sirius se apresuró a acercarse a la cama de James, que algo le quitara el sueño a James sólo podía significar que algo preocupante había ocurrido. Descorrió las cortinas y se sentó en el borde del colchón. James, acostado, no parecía tener intención de moverse de allí.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

- No.- respondió con voz seca, moviéndose de forma que le daba la espalda aún más a Sirius.

- Venga ya, algo te pasa.- insistió Sirius.- No me creo que estés ahí despierto por nada cuando deberías estar durmiendo una resaca monumental.

- Me duele la cabeza, nada más.- las palabras de James sonaban amortiguadas por la almohada.

- Claro que te duele la cabeza ¡A quién se le ocurre beberse una botella de whisky de fuego casi entera!

- No me hables de botellas…

Sirius arqueó las cejas bastante divertido. Creía empezar a entender por donde iba la cosa.

- No seas idiota. ¡No pasa absolutamente nada!- dijo Sirius cogiendo del hombro a James para darle la vuelta.

Potter le miraba, aparte de pálido y con una mala cara espantosa, con ojos confusos y asustados.

- ¿Cómo que no pasa absolutamente nada¡Claro que pasa! Me he despertado con unas pesadillas horribles.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Sirius llevándose una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo.- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

- No te lo puedo contar.- respondió James, totalmente rojo, intentando que Sirius le soltase para volver a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no?- insistió Sirius con una risita malvada.

- Porque no y punto.

- Ah, bien… ¿Por una casualidad esas pesadillas tienen algo que ver con una botella, un juego y yo?

James dio un respingo, quedándose sentado en la cama mirando a Sirius con cara de horror.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes¡No sabes legeremancia! Por Merlín, qué vergüenza…- dijo James tapándose la cara totalmente avergonzado.

- Pues porque no fueron pesadillas, ocurrió realmente.- dijo Sirius sonriendo y esperando la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡NOO! Apártate de mí.- exclamó James alejándose tanto de Sirius que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y yo realmente nos…?

- Enrollamos, sí.

James cogió la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con ella para no ver a Sirius.

- ¡No te pongas así! No estuvo tan mal.- protestó Sirius.

- Ese es el problema, que estuvo demasiado bien.- lloriqueó James.

Sirius no pudo evitarlo y se tumbó en la cama estallando en carcajadas.

- No te rías, no tiene gracia.- se quejó James.

- Sí que la tiene.- de repente Sirius se puso serio.- Bienvenido al mundo de la incertidumbre.

James se quedó callado, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta asimilar lo que Sirius había dicho para luego tirar la almohada e inclinarse para coger a su amigo de la camisa del pijama y zarandearlo.

- No, Sirius no puedes decir eso. Dios mío, dime que no te gusto. Tú no me gustas, ni ningún otro tío, sólo me gustan las tías¡yo quiero a Lily! No me digas nada porque tendré que rechazarte y…

- Tranquilo, Prongs, no me gustas ni te iba a proponer mantener una relación paralela ni te iba a besar ni nada de eso.- respondió Sirius con voz preocupada.

- Uff, por poco y me matas de un infarto. Entonces… ¿Por qué dices lo de bienvenido al mundo de la incertidumbre? Por Merlín, explícate que me vas a preocupar seriamente.

- Es que… lo de anoche me hizo pensar…- Sirius tuvo que apresurarse a terminar la frase viendo la cara de terror de James.- No tiene nada que ver contigo, Prongs, pero me hizo pensar que… nada, déjalo.

- Habla o te mato ahora mismo ¡No puedes dejarme así!

- James¡es que ni siquiera yo lo sé! Estoy…confundido.

- Tío, no te entiendo.- dijo James.

Entonces una vocecilla sonó desde la cama de enfrente.

- Te gusta Remus ¿verdad?- dijo Peter, que se había acabado despertando con todo el alboroto.

Sirius se quedó pálido y con aire abatido, James tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si lo que acababa de oír fuera totalmente imposible.

- No me gusta Remus ¡entrometido¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?- gritó Sirius muy molesto, pero en esa reacción exagerada se podía entrever perfectamente que Peter había dado en el clavo con el problema.

Peter se levantó y se sentó también en la cama de James.

- No te hagas el tonto, Padfoot, sé que es eso por lo que dices que estás confundido. Te vi mirarle antes de besar a James.- dijo Peter.

- ¡Eso no significa nada!

- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste después que habrías preferido que te tocara Remus?- preguntó Peter con aires de suficiencia.

- ¿Dije eso? Oh mierda… ¿lo dije en voz alta?- dijo Sirius llevándose unas manos desesperadas a su cara.

- ¿Ves?- insistió Peter.

- ¡Ajá! Así que preferías que te hubiera tocado Remus… ¡serás cabrón!- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido.

- Pues sí.- dijo Sirius mirándole con ojos llorosos.- ¿Y a ti que más te da¿Tú no ibas a rechazarme porque no te gusto?

- ¿No puedo sentirme celoso?- dijo James cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección opuesta.

- Esto es totalmente ridículo.- dijo Sirius dejándose caer en la cama.

- No veo el problema.- dijo Peter.

- Tú como no, que parece que vives en una dimensión paralela.- protestó Sirius.

- ¡Eso, eso!- le apoyó James recordando que a Peter no le parecía mal que Sirius se liara con Bellatrix.

- ¿Necesitas que te explique cual es el problema?- preguntó Sirius, con desesperación.- El problema es que yo deseé que me tocara Remus, no que no me tocara ningún chico, sino que quise que fuera Remus. Eso ya de por sí es un problema.

- Sigo sin entender donde está el problema.- dijo Peter haciéndose el difícil.

- El problema es que yo, que puedo a tener a cualquier chica que quiera ¡deseé besar a Remus! YO, por Merlín.- exclamaba Sirius como si así hiciera comprender a Colagusano.

- Entonces admites que te gusta Remus.- dijo Peter tranquilamente.

- ¡NO! No me gustan los chicos, pero Remus es…diferente.

- Esa frase me suena haberla oído ya cientos de veces. "Remus es diferente, Remus es especial bla bla bla tú no eres Remus."- dijo James poniendo voz ridícula.- Ahora entiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿Queréis dejarme en paz? Ni siquiera yo sé lo que pasa con Remus, y menos aún vosotros, así que no os las deis de listos conmigo.- dijo Sirius al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Sigo sin entender cual es el problema.- repitió Peter.

- ¡CÁLLATE YA!- le golpeó Sirius.- Yo tampoco sé cual es el problema, pero sé que lo hay.

- Ya en serio, Padfoot…- dijo James poniéndose serio.- ¿Y si esa repentina obsesión por Remus…?

- No hay ninguna obsesión, y mucho menos repentina.- dijo Sirius con cara de querer que lo tragara la tierra.

- Bueno, quiero referirme a que a lo mejor se debe a lo que tú y yo sabemos. Algún tipo de conexión que se creó.- explicó James.

- ¿Qué es eso que vosotros sabéis y yo no?- preguntó Peter.

- Averígualo desde tu mundo paralelo.- dijo Sirius riendo cómplice con James.- No creo, Prongs. Remus siempre ha sido…cof…especial para mi…cof- dijo Sirius como no queriendo admitir esa frase.- y creo que la culpa de todo la ha tenido el puto juego de los cojones.

- Sólo era una sugerencia.- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que las ideas de Lily son aún peores que las tuyas… ¡Debería haber ido a Slytherin con esa mente retorcida que tiene!

- Ey ¡No te metas con Lily!- le golpeó James.

- Y bien¿anoche pasó algo interesante?- preguntó Sirius para cambiar un poco de tema.

- Nada. Lo mismo que la última vez, Moony parecía bastante abatido.- contó James.

- ¿Está enfadado conmigo porque no me quedé?- preguntó Sirius encogiendo las cejas, se sentía culpable.

- No sé, apenas nos dio tiempo a hablar después de que te fueras.- dijo James.- Quizás estaría bien que te pasaras a verle cuando vayamos esta tarde a Hogsmeade.

- Sí claro, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.- murmuró Sirius. No podía permitir que por un accidente su amistad con Remus se rompiera.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Peter? Ahora estás muy callado.- dijo James.

Peter se quedó mirándole con cara de enfado y ojos entrecerrados.

- Intentando averiguar desde mi mundo paralelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del almuerzo, los alumnos se preparaban para la salida a Hogsmeade. En la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, viendo el ir y venir de los chicos escaleras arriba y abajo. Él seguía con lo suyo, preocupado por esos extraños sentimientos hacia Remus que, de repente, le habían asaltado. No le gustaban los chicos, pero Remus siempre había sido su gran debilidad. Desde que recordaba, había sentido la necesidad de protegerle, era un sentimiento algo posesivo, como bien se había dado cuenta desde que James sugirió la idea de que Snape les ayudara. No soportaba la idea de que alguien hiciera daño a Remus, como tampoco soportaba la idea de que Remus pudiera preferir a alguien que no fuera a él. Ya que la relación que unía a Remus con Sirius era diferente a la que les unía con Peter o con James. Con James compartía todo tipo de locuras, como si fueran hermanos, pero Remus, sin dejar de ser uno de sus mejores amigos, era el único capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, era la voz de la conciencia que Sirius, a menudo, necesitaba, y que no podía encontrar en James o Peter.

En ese momento, entraban en la sala común Lily y James. Ambos discutían, nada grave, no más que las típicas discusiones que solían tener, como buen Merodeador y alborotador y perfecta prefecta responsable.

A Sirius de repente, todo comenzó a oscurecérsele y nada más podía visualizar a la pareja. Lily era el contrapunto que James necesitaba… En la mente de Sirius unos simples axiomas matemáticos parecían querer explicarle lo que su mente se negaba a comprender. Lily Remus, Sirius James, Lily + James Sirius + Remus.

Negaba con la cabeza, tratando de apartar la evidencia de la situación. ¿Por qué todo de repente parecía estar contra él¿Por qué todo de repente parecía llevar sólo a la misma cosa? Él no era gay, a él no le gustaba Remus.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?- preguntó Lily al verle a punto del desmayo.

- Tengo sueño, esta noche no he dormido mucho.- contestó Sirius, viendo a James reirse detrás de Lily.

- Oh ¿soñando con algún beso?- rió Lily, quien desde la conversación entre ella y Sirius la noche anterior, había estado muy ilusionada en la posibilidad de un amor correspondido entre él y Remus.

- No he soñado con nada porque no he dormido.- dijo Sirius mirándola con cara asesina.

- Me parece que ayer causé una crisis general.- dijo Lily mirando de reojo a James.

Sirius observó que, detrás de Lily, James le hacía gestos como queriendo decir que no hiciera caso a lo que su novia le decía.

- Nadie está hablando de crisis.- dijo Sirius sin que su voz pareciera muy convincente.

En ese momento, una chica de Gryffindor pasó por al lado de Sirius, dejando caer en su regazo una nota. No hacía falta que Lily leyera lo que decía, sabía que se trataba de algún tipo de proposición para la salida a Hogsmeade de esa misma tarde. Sin decir nada, observó cómo Sirius, algo abrumado después de leer la nota, le hacía un gesto de negación a la chica en cuestión.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- dijo Sirius.

- Si eso no es un síntoma de crisis que venga Merlín y lo vea.- dijo Lily dirigiéndose al dormitorio de las chicas, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, a la chica que ahora lloraba desconsolada al pie de la escalera.

En cuanto Lily desapareció, James corrió hacia Sirius, cogiéndolo del brazo para que le acompañara al cuarto de los chicos.

- ¡Lily está loca!- dijo James.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

- No tío, se ha pasado todo el día venga a sacarme el tema del beso de anoche. No sé si es que está molesta o es que le da morbo. No tengo ni idea de qué quiere sacar de todo esto.

- Y yo qué sé. Vete a saber qué es lo que pasa por su oscura cabecita.- dijo Sirius, entrando con James en la habitación.

- Tengo que hacer algo. No sé si es que se piensa que me dejó trastornado o yo que sé. No paraba de preguntarme por lo que tú habías dicho esta mañana…

- ¡Será cotilla! Pues que me pregunte a mí.- dijo Sirius muy ofendido.

- Tengo que hacer algo para que deje de sacar ese tema, algo que le demuestre que yo sólo la quiero a ella y que ningún chico o chica se interpondrá entre nosotros.- dijo James alborotándose el pelo, pensando en qué podía hacer.

- Qué bonito.- dijo Sirius.

- Menos cachondeo, Padfoot.

- No, lo digo en serio. Admiro que tengas tan claros tus sentimientos hacia Lily.- dijo Sirius apoyándose en la ventana.

- Tranquilo, Sirius, todo llegará, aunque yo pensaba que por ahora no te preocupabas por esas cosas.- dijo James.

- Ya te dije que me gustaría saber qué se siente al estar enamorado, pero no, no creo estar preparado todavía para eso, y menos en este momento en concreto.

- ¿Por eso rechazaste a esa chica¿viste como lloraba? Ha sido cruel.

- No ha sido cruel, joder ¿es que tengo que aceptar todas las proposiciones que me vienen?

- No, pero no debiste darle ilusiones.

- ¡Yo no le he dado ilusiones! Ni siquiera he hablado con ella en toda mi vida.

- Pero Sirius… admite que normalmente no pones muchas pegas a quedar con una chica…

- ¿Y qué? Pues hoy no me apetecía. De hecho, creo que no volveré a quedar con nadie hasta saber qué coño me está pasando.

- ¿COMO?- preguntó James totalmente estupefacto.

- Lo que oyes.- dijo Sirius, quitando uno de los posters de chicas en bikini que tenía encima de la cama, para colocar en su lugar un calendario. Al instante, marcó con una cruz el día en que estaban.- Día 1.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- rió James.- ¿Quieres probar cuanto tiempo es capaz de aguantar el cuerpo humano sin relaciones¿O es que te vas a solidarizar con Remus y te vas a volver célibe como él?

Sirius se volvió a James con cara de estar enfadado.

- ¿Tú no ibas a pensar no sé qué cosa para impresionar a Lily?

- Sí, pero no puedo hacerlo preguntándome cual es la misteriosa finalidad de ese calendario.- dijo James riendo.

- Pues eso, James, estoy confundido, y no puedo aclararme si me lío con tías cada dos por tres, necesito meditar, y creo que esta especie de "cura de sexo" me podrá ayudar.- confesó Sirius.

- Ánimo, no te doy más de tres días.- dijo James yendo a su baúl a coger un pergamino y una pluma.

- Eso, me encanta la confianza que pones en mí.- dijo Sirius con voz rencorosa, saliendo de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aproximadamente una hora después, los alumnos se dirigían de excursión a Hogsmeade. Por el camino, James bromeaba con Sirius sobre la conversación del calendario.

- ¿Qué, has roto ya tu voto¿Has sido capaz de resistirte a un salvaje encuentro en los lavabos del segundo piso?- decía James.

- ¿Pero qué concepto tienes de mí?

- Nada, Padfoot, es sólo que dudo mucho que resistas mucho tiempo, sólo hecha un vistazo a tu alrededor.- observó James.

Sirius miró y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Las chicas, sin el uniforme de Hogwarts, parecían todas de repente mucho más atractivas. Pantalones ajustados, faldas por encima de la rodilla, piernas maravillosas… Algunas de ellas reían entre sí dedicándole miradas traviesas. Sirius en seguida comprendió lo que Lily contaba cuando le daban paranoias y se ponía a dieta. Cuando no puedes hacer una cosa, todo, incluso lo que nunca te llamó la atención, se presenta ante tus ojos de forma irresistible.

- Oh mierda, allí viene Bellatrix, me va a matar como me vea.- dijo Sirius escondiéndose detrás de James.

Bellatrix iba acompañada de una de sus amigas, y aunque vio a Sirius, simplemente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado con gesto ofendido. Seguramente aún no tenía clara la venganza que su primo merecía por haberla dejado, y la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. La amiga de Bellatrix, sin embargo, miró disimuladamente a Sirius, aunque en seguida apartó la vista también.

- ¿Has visto eso? Vaya miradita la de Bennington. ¿No decías que querías emborracharla otra vez?- insistió maliciosamente James.

- ¡No voy a emborrachar a nadie ahora! Deja de provocarme o tú serás el culpable de que no cumpla mi voto. Además, Bellatrix se habrá encargado de meterle horribles ideas sobre mí.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Y tú¿Qué es lo que has hecho al final para Lily?

- Mmmm no sé si me quedó bien¿quieres verlo a ver qué tal?- dijo James tendiéndole un trozo de papel.

Sirius se puso a leerlo y conforme lo hacía iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo por tener que aguantar la risa.

- "Te juro que eres un sueño por el que muchos suspiraban en el colegio, desde aquel primer momento en que te vi me enamoré."- Sirius estalló en carcajadas ante la cara de enfado de James.- Espera, espera, que esto es mejor todavía "Prométeme que me amarás siempre, será la luz que me desvele tus ojos verdes, cuidaremos que no se apague la llama que arde entre los dos" JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¿y si le ponemos música en plan disco?- Sirius se puso a leer el poema mientras bailaba en plan Fiebre del sábado noche.

- ¡Trae! Eres un insensible, no sé cómo pretendes enamorarte con esa sensibilidad de caracol que tienes. Estoy seguro que a Lily le gustará.

- Eso si no se ríe en tu cara.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte de gilipolleces y echarle un buen polvo para que no dude de tu masculinidad.

- El único que duda de su masculinidad aquí eres tú.- dijo James echando a correr.

- ¡CABRÓN! VEN PARA ACÁ QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR.- dijo Sirius corriendo detrás de James.

Aunque Sirius tuviera un cuerpo diez, no necesitaba hacer ejercicio para mantenerlo, así que era obvio que James estaba en mejor forma física que él y en seguida le cogió una gran ventaja. Para colmo era cuesta arriba y Sirius se paró en medio de la cuesta jadeando, viendo a lo lejos a James reírse de él.

- Como digas eso otra vez te voy a moler a palos.- murmuró Sirius amenazando a James con el puño.

- ¿Black?- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Sirius, en seguida se recompuso tratando de recuperar la respiración, era patético que una chica le descubriera en tan penosa forma física.

- Ah, hola…esto…

- Danielle.- dijo la chica.

- Eso, sí, Danielle.- respondió Sirius riendo algo avergonzado con una mano detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Por alguna casualidad has visto a Remus?

- ¿Remus?- la mente de Sirius se puso a mil revoluciones, por varios motivos.- Remus no está ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Oh.- Danielle miró al suelo muy decepcionada.- Me dijo que quedaríamos hoy…

Sirius puso una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Pues parece que se olvidó de decirte que tenía que irse. Su madre está enferma, tuvo que salir anoche de urgencia.

- Oh, vaya, pobrecito.

Una vena en la sien de Sirius comenzaba a palpitar. De repente, la idea de la cita entre Danielle y Remus le parecía totalmente horrible. Danielle y Remus, Remus y Danielle… la sola idea de imaginarse a Remus besando a Danielle y no a él le producía náuseas. Nadie salvo él, sería capaz de darle a Remus lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué tal con Remus? Supongo que fatal, es tan tímido que ni siquiera abriría la boca ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius con malicia.

- No qué va, fue todo…genial.- comentó Danielle ruborizándose con ojos ilusionados.

- ¿Ah sí?- Sirius frunció el ceño. Conocía a Remus y le extrañaba mucho que pasara algo que, para una chica enamorada de Remus, pudiera parecerle genial.- ¿Puedo saber qué hicisteis? Si no es indiscreción, vaya, es que Remus no nos cuenta nada de ti.

- ¿No? Bueno, supongo que es porque lo considera algo muy personal.

En la mente de Sirius se comenzaba a encender una bombilla roja que parpadeaba con la palabra "personal" como si fuera una alarma. ¿En qué hora se le ocurrió a Lily lo de la dichosa carta? Definitivamente, las ideas de Lily eran aún peores que las de James.

- No importa, cuéntamelo por favor, no voy a decirle que me lo contaste.- dijo Sirius sintiendo un cosquilleo horrible en el estómago.

- Estuvimos en el lago…hablando.

La vena de la sien de Sirius palpitó más rápido. Al lago no se iba a hablar precisamente. Recordó las palabras de Snape y Bellatrix cuando dijeron "¿Ahora se le llama hablar?"

- Se nos pasó el tiempo rapidísimo, ni nos dimos cuenta que se hizo de noche.

"_Se les pasó el tiempo rapidísimo… ¡Si Remus cuando no conoce a alguien ni abre la boca! Es imposible que pasaran todo ese tiempo sólo hablando… Maldita puta…"_

- Al final resultó que Remus era tal y como me lo imaginaba, aunque parece muy tímido, es muy apasionado.- dijo Danielle recordando las horas que pasaron hablando de las cosas que tenían en común y cómo Remus parecía entusiasmado hablando de aquello que le gustaba.

"_¿Apasionado¡No lo puedo creer! Dios, no quiero pensar lo que estoy pensando."_

- Su voz es tan dulce y su piel tan suave…- Danielle aún recordaba el beso en la mejilla de Remus con un cosquilleo en sus labios.- Yo pensaba que todo sería mucho más tenso, era la primera vez, pero no, se desenvolvió perfectamente, de hecho, muchísimo mejor de lo que yo esperaba.- Danielle nunca se imaginó que una casi cita a ciegas llegara a resultar tan bien.

Sirius a esas alturas estaba ya casi a punto de taparse los oídos.

- Fíjate si estuvo bien la cita que, aunque los dos éramos totalmente inexpertos, acabamos jugando, incluso metió la quaffle por el aro un par de veces. Cuando me dejó en el vestíbulo estábamos empapados de sudor.- Danielle y Remus nunca jugaban al quidditch pero aquella noche se divirtieron. Remus no lo hacía con James o Sirius porque sí sabían, pero con Danielle, que era igual de mala que él en quidditch, no le importó.

- ¡Ya basta! No necesito saber más, no necesito saber cuantas veces te hizo tocar el cielo o cuantas veces inundó tus tibias entrañas. Lo que sé es que lo hizo.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Los Ravenclaws siempre tan listillos, pero sé de qué va la jugada, estoy acostumbrado a los juegos de palabras de Lily, si es que no sé cómo la metieron en Gryffindor.- masculló Sirius, dejando a Danielle allí plantada sin entender nada.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Remus?- preguntó la chica viendo que Sirius se marchaba ofendido por alguna extraña razón.

Sirius estuvo por contestarle con un gesto obsceno con el dedo, pero pasó de hacerlo. En su lugar, se dirigió casi como un autómata hacia la Casa de los Gritos, incluso olvidándose de James y de todos. Ya había dicho que iría a ver a Remus, pero ahora, después de lo que había descubierto, necesitaba hacerlo con más razón aún. Necesitaba ver a Remus, por muchas razones. Una de ellas era para hacerle saber que esa noche le acompañaría en su transformación. Si todo lo que había supuesto hasta el momento era correcto, no debía haber ninguna razón por la que la "violación" se volviera a repetir. Otra de las razones era que un sentimiento de celos se acababa de instalar en su confuso corazón. Necesitaba verle, tenerle cerca para saber si el hecho de que Remus hubiera besado a otra persona que no era él había exterminado su deseo de besarle como sólo él sabría hacerlo.

Estaba ya alcanzando la colina de la Casa de los Gritos mientras una opresión crecía en su pecho. Se sentía totalmente ridículo por odiar la idea de que Remus hubiera estado con otra persona. Él no era la persona más indicada para reprocharle algo así, sobre todo cuando la maravillosa idea de que Remus perdiera la virginidad había salido de él.

¿Quién iba a decirle que tan sólo un mes después estaría maldiciéndose así mismo por tan estúpida idea? Todo era completamente absurdo, él no era el dueño de Remus y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sintiera algo por él. Tan sólo eran un cúmulo de sensaciones agolpadas sin sentido que parecían querer volverle loco.

Justo antes de entrar en la casa, Sirius dudó. Su mano se detuvo al tocar la puerta, temblando a la vez que su corazón latía con fuerza. Diciéndose así mismo lo estúpido que era, se obligó a entrar. Nunca había temido acercarse a Remus, y aunque sus gestos parecieran decir lo contrario, esta vez no iba a ser la primera.

Comenzó a subir los escalones haciendo un ruido fuera de lo normal, advirtiendo a su amigo de su llegada.

- ¿Remus?- preguntó, aunque la voz apenas le salía del cuerpo.

- ¿Sirius?- respondió la voz de Lupin a lo lejos. Sonaba cansada, como siempre que la voz del licántropo resonaba entre aquellas paredes.

Sirius no contestó hasta que estuvo en el umbral de la habitación que normalmente ocupaba Remus. Sólo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa al verle recostado en la cama y con el cuerpo dolorido.

- Sirius…- la voz del licántropo se llenó de una ilusión repentina que eliminaba cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

En su rostro, una sonrisa dulce y cansada. Sirius sintió estallar su corazón.

- Te echaba de menos.- dijo el joven de ojos miel.

- Por eso he venido.- sonrió Sirius notando que se ponía nervioso.- Quería decirte que ya no voy a volver a faltar nunca más. Temía que te hubieras enfadado conmigo.

- No estoy enfadado contigo.- sonrió Remus. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si estaba deseando verle después de saber que Sirius le habría preferido a él?

- Bien, me quitas un gran peso de encima. Estaba un poco preocupado porque James me dijo que anoche apenas si te moviste de aquí.- dijo Sirius.

- No sé, cuando me convierto pierdo toda la consciencia, no sé lo que hago, supongo que debía estar cansado.- dijo Remus.

Sirius se sintió horrible sólo de recordar lo exaltado que se puso con Remus en la última transformación. Remus no hizo lo que hizo a propósito y no podía culparle. Quizás, todas las teorías que habían montado él y James no habían servido para nada. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de una simple casualidad ya que, probablemente, Remus no estuviera obsesionado con él ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, era Sirius quien comenzaba a estar obsesionado con Remus.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Para romper el incómodo silencio, Sirius decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Sabes? James le ha escrito un poema penoso a Lily. Tendrías que haberlo visto, aunque hubiera preferido ver la cara de espanto de Lily cuando lo lea.- rió Sirius.

- ¿James escribiendo un poema?- rió también Remus.- ¿Por qué me pierdo lo mejor¿Y eso¿Es que era su aniversario o algo así?

- Qué va, me parece que Lily está un poco rara desde lo de anoche…- murmuró Sirius. No sabía cómo, pero había vuelto a ir a parar a terreno peligroso.

Remus se quedó callado, pero en seguida supo que debía decir algo para no hacer sospechoso su silencio.

- ¡Es que no me extraña¡Vaya beso!

- Lo sé.- guiñó Sirius haciendo un gesto seductor.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, ambos chicos dejaron de reir y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Remus veía a Sirius recordando en sus labios la ilusión de estar en el lugar de James. Sirius observaba el rostro de su amigo, marcado por el dolor, aquella suave piel aquejada de recientes heridas debidas a la transformación, aquellos labios que imaginó mientras besaba con pasión los de James. Inconscientemente su cuerpo se acercó al de Remus, su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Aún seguía deseándolo. ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía sentido, la oportunidad había pasado y ahora no podía besar a Remus, porque simplemente, a Remus le gustaba Danielle y Danielle era una chica, y no un chico.

El licántropo notó cómo su cuerpo temblaba al ver a Sirius acortar la distancia tal y como hizo la noche anterior con James, y sin quererlo, sus ojos se cerraron esperando, como siempre hacían en sus sueños.

Sirius estaba cerca, pero algo le decía que no arreglaría nada si besaba a Remus. No podía hacer algo así tan solo por querer satisfacer su curiosidad, por saber si su cuerpo se derretía como lo hizo con James. Sería algo muy egoísta además de poner en peligro su amistad con Remus. Lo de la noche anterior fue un juego, lo de esa tarde era real. Antes de advertir que Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, Sirius desvió su trayectoria, quedando tumbado en la cama al lado de su amigo.

Lupin abrió los ojos, avergonzado, al notar el cuerpo de Sirius a su lado, la brisa, que antes tapaba el cuerpo de su amigo, ahora volvía a rozar sus necesitados labios.

- Sirius… lo siento.- dijo Remus, creyendo que su gesto había espantado a Sirius.

- No tienes que sentir nada.- dijo Sirius, incorporándose.- Soy yo quien lo siente, soy un imbécil.

Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho en voz alta que habría preferido a Remus? Ojalá Lupin no llegara a preguntárselo nunca, porque no podría decirle la verdad.

Remus vio marcharse a su amigo sin entender muy bien lo que había querido decir. Quizás, lo más seguro fuera que Sirius creyó haberle dado falsas ilusiones. Lo más seguro sería eso. ¿Cómo demonios iba a fijarse Sirius en él? Quien era imbécil era él, por sólo haber tenido esa ilusión durante unas horas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius salió de La casa de los Gritos con una triste sensación que era verdaderamente preocupante. Aún deseaba besar a Remus. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desilusionado. Por un momento, incluso deseó haber aceptado la proposición de la Gryffindor y así poder desquitarse ahora su frustración con ella. Pero ya era tarde, así que decidió volver a Hogsmeade en busca de James para contarle la gran noticia.

Gran y horrible noticia.

Tal y como imaginó, encontró a sus amigos en Las tres escobas, junto con las tres cuartas partes de la población de Hogwarts. En seguida le hicieron un sitio junto a ellos.

- A que no sabéis lo que he descubierto.- dijo Sirius, que no podía fingir ilusión por ello.

- Joder, por esa cara debe ser algo terrible.- dijo James.

- Remus perdió la virginidad. Se acostó con la tía esa. ¿Quién de vosotros decía que Remus no era ese tipo de chico?- dijo Sirius con voz rabiosa.

- ¿Qué¿Tú estás seguro?- dijo Lily, dejando caer su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, rompiéndose en el suelo.

Con el ruido, muchas miradas a su alrededor se volvieron hacia ella, dejando sus conversaciones a un lado. Pero tuvieron la oportunidad de oír otra cosa más.

- ¿QUE REMUS SE ACOSTÓ CON DANIELLE EN LA PRIMERA CITA?- exclamó James, recibiendo una patada de Lily por debajo de la mesa y un gesto iracundo por parte de ella también.- Ups¿Qué se acostaron?- volvió a preguntar en voz baja, como si eso quitara que la gente lo hubiera oído.

- Sí tío.- dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, admito que me sorprende pero ¡celebrémoslo! Eso es lo que queríamos ¿no?- dijo James.- además, ahora podemos decirle a Snivellus que no necesitamos sus servicios jajajaja.

- Algo bueno tenía que tener.- dijo Sirius brindando con James.

- Supongo que ya estáis satisfechos, malditos manipuladores…- masculló Peter.

- A ver, Sirius. ¿Tú estás seguro?- preguntó Lily, reacia a brindar con nadie.- Debe haber un error, no puede ser…

- A ver cómo te lo explico, Lily… Puede ser porque son un hombre y una mujer, los hombres tienen pene y las mujeres vagina y cuando ambas cosas se juntan, tienen sexo ¿ves?- dijo Sirius metiendo un dedo en un agujero formado por su pulgar y su índice.

- Sirius, no soy imbécil…- dijo Lily con cara de querer arrojarle un cristal roto a Black.

- Venga Peter, ahora toca que digas "no veo cual es el problema"- dijo Sirius.

- No voy a decirlo.- dijo Peter con cara de ¬¬

- Remus no es ese tipo de chico, debe haber habido una confusión.- se empecinó Lily.

- Asimílalo, Lily, Remus no es el chico inocente que todos creíamos.- dijo Sirius, algo dolido.

- Black…

- Uy uy, cuando te llama Black es mal asunto.- dijo James.

- No tengo nada que asimilar porque dudo que eso sea verdad. Abre los ojos.- dijo Lily levantándose como queriéndose ir de allí.

- Sigo pensando que le hace falta un buen polvo, Prongs, quizás se le quite ese mal humor y todas esas tonterías.- dijo Sirius, apurando de un trago la cerveza de mantequilla de James.

- Black, deja de decirle a los demás lo que necesitan y preocúpate de ti mismo, que bastante trabajo tienes con eso.- dijo Lily.

- No le hagas caso, Lily, está amargado porque ha hecho voto de castidad.- rió James.

- ¿En serio?- Lily soltó una carcajada.

- Pues sí, y precisamente para lo que acabas de decir.- dijo Sirius levantándose y adelantándose a Lily.- Por cierto, Prongs, esta noche ya no hay motivos para no ir con vosotros.

- ¡Yuhuuu!- exclamó James.

- ¿Te gustó el poema, Evans?- dijo Sirius antes de marcharse.

- ¡Fue precioso!- dijo Lily abrazando por detrás a James y besándole. James le dedicó una mirada de triunfo al malhumorado Sirius.

- Dios, lo que hay que ver…-murmuró Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche, Sirius acompañó a Peter y James a La casa de los Gritos. Sentía como si hiciera una eternidad desde la vez anterior. Aunque no hablaron mucho, aún podía ver en los ojos de Remus el brillo de la ilusión porque había vuelto con ellos. Se sintió muy culpable por haber pensado en dejarle a un lado sólo por su bienestar físico y mental.

Por muchos años que pasaran, la transformación de Remus siempre les impactaba. Era una visión muy dura, verle sufrir y oír sus gritos desgarradores. Pero para eso estaban allí, para hacerle menos duro ese trago y, aunque su conciencia de hombre lobo no lo supiera, sabían que de alguna forma se sentía reconfortado por tenerles con él.

Cuando la transformación acabó, Sirius se dio cuenta de un cambio a mejor. Moony ya no estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón como le había contado James de las veces que él no había ido. Ahora el hombre lobo se veía con energías y corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que pudo. Un ciervo, un perro y una rata le siguieron.

Todo era normal hasta que Padfoot vio los ojos amarillos del lobo fijos en él. No importaba qué más animales hubiera allí, para Moony lo único que había en ese momento sobre la faz de la tierra era un gran perro negro. Padfoot retrocedió unos pasos. Aquella actitud le parecía demasiado familiar. Intentó huir cuando Moony se acercó a él a olisquearle, aunque se mantuvo quieto de momento, sólo le estaba oliendo, también le lamía el hocico. Quizás echaba de menos su olor y estaba reconociéndole de nuevo. Padfoot observó a Prongs y Wormtail observando la escena.

"_Mierda… Por Dios, que no pase otra vez. Que ahora está también Peter."_

Moony no dejaba de hacerle cariñosas atenciones a su querido perro, y Padfoot intuía que era mejor no moverse mientras no tratara de hacer algo anormal o acabarían llenos de mordeduras y heridas como la otra vez.

Pero de repente, notó las patas del lobo en su lomo. Y eso significaba sólo una cosa. ¡Debía correr a toda leche!

Padfoot corrió, mientras que el ciervo y la rata seguían parados observando, atónitos. Moony le alcanzó de un mordisco en una pata que le hizo caer. Notó de nuevo sus garras en su lomo y sintió los dientes en su nuca que trataban de inmovilizarle. Se retorció mostrándole los dientes y alcanzando a morderle lo suficiente como para que lo soltara.

Volvió a correr, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

"_¿Y si me transformo? Quizás reconozca mi olor humano pero no lo asocie con un perro…" _pensó Sirius de forma desesperada.

Sin pensarlo más, se transformó en humano, y no dejó de correr ya que el lobo le seguía los pasos sin intención de parar en ningún momento. Miraba hacia atrás, asustado, viendo que el lobo le alcanzaba, cuando resbaló con algo en el suelo. Volvió la vista y vio al lobo en el aire saltar sobre él.

Cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera su forma humana le había salvado. Y no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse y volver a su forma de animago, o un mordisco de lobo sobre su aspecto humano podría tener fatales consecuencias.

Se transformó con el peso del lobo a sus espaldas. Ladró fuerte al notar el mordisco en su nuca que lo inmovilizaba. Aulló de dolor al notar al lobo dentro de él.

Si se movía, todo sería peor…

"_AYYYYYYYYYY, joder, Moony que bestia eres… ¿Por qué coño si follaste hace nada sigues con esos instintos salvajes? Sirius, tranquilo, relájate o te va a doler más. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira… ¿Qué hacen James y Peter ahí mirando con morbosidad¿Haced algo o largáos? Esto ya es demasiado humillante para mí… Uff, bueno, parece que relajándose no duele tanto…Sólo espero que acabe pronto."_

Y mientras tanto, Moony no era consciente de lo que hacía, tan sólo que aquella persona/perro que tenía debajo de él, era la persona a quien más deseaba en el mundo. Ese olor excitante y deseado era lo único que el lobo era capaz de conservar de su conciencia humana.

**Muajaja, qué mala soy jijiji. Bueno, algunas personas estarán contentas de que no haya metido a Snape y Bellatrix en este capítulo, es porque no me cabían en este capítulo pero volverán a salir, ambos tienen papeles importantes en la historia.**

**Si hay alguna duda, no, Remus no perdió la virginidad, todo fue un malentendido de Sirius, pero que al final hizo que acudiera a la luna llena XDDDDD aparte de plantearse lo que siente por Remus. Jiji Sirius fue muy malo en la conversación con Danielle.**

**Veamos cuanto tiempo dura Sirius con su celibato XDDDD, que conste que lo de esa noche con Moony no cuenta, porque…digamos que el que disfrutó con eso es Moony y no Padfoot.**

**Ah, el poema de James es de una canción de Camela XDDDDD. Lo siento si a alguien le gusta Camela y se siente ofendido XDD.**

**Dios, a ver qué pasará ahora XDDDDDD. ¡Admito sugerencias! Siempre y cuando no me trastoquen la trama que tengo pensada.**

**Ahora respondo vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Aka, DrEaM KaT, Joanne Distte, Helen Black Potter, Sayuri Black, Danybel, Lily Dark Black, Merodeadora Chii, Marin Black, Aniela, Naty Tuk, Milo-san, Kora, Zaratustra, Irene, Terry Moon, Samy Bella, Ottavia, Nympha Nix Nivis y Carly McKinnon Snape Potter.**

**Perdón si me dejo a alguien que me dejó algún review en otro capítulo anterior.**

**Estoy pensando hacer un one shot independiente de este ff de James/Sirius XDD (Es q es mi pareja slash favorita jiji por eso no pude evitar poner el beso entre ellos) Además, si algún día llego a los 200 review me gustaría hacer un regalito así que se admiten sugerencias.**

**¡Besitos!**

**AK**


	9. Manual de seduccion para principiantes

**¡Holas!**

**Antes de nada…Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar ¡lo siento! Entre la semana santa, los días de fiesta y lo super liadísima que he estado, no he podido actualizarlo antes.**

**Bueno, advierto un par de cositas. Lo primero que no sé si me gusta como ha quedado el capítulo ¬¬, y es que este capítulo no es gracioso, la culpa la tiene una macro escena que tenía que meter y que no podía ser de risa (aunque he intentado que tenga algunos toques un poquito cómicos). Lo segundo es que Sirius sale muy poquito snif snif, pero tranquilidad, para el próximo lo volveremos a tener en todo su esplendor, lo mismo que Lily, que la he echado mucho de menos en este cap.**

**Estoy super contentísima de la cantidad de reviews que recibí. Jamás había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo, voy a tener q tardar en actualizar a proposito para que me mandeis muchos reviews jijijijiji.**

**Bueno, solo espero que no me digais: ¿y tanta espera para ESTO? Espero que os guste, ah, y advierto q no se si considerarlo un poquito subido de tono jijijiji…**

CAPÍTULO 9: MANUAL DE SEDUCCIÓN PARA PRINCIPIANTES

- ¡AAYYYYYY!

El quejido de Sirius indicaba que nada había cambiado desde la anterior luna llena, cuando habían decidido tomar medidas urgentes acerca del comportamiento de su amigo. A pesar de que habían puesto toda su voluntad en evitar que se repitiera, el dolor, que nuevamente aquejaba al joven Black, indicaba que todos sus planes habían sido un estrepitoso fracaso.

De nuevo había permanecido despierto la mayor parte de la noche, aunque esta vez ya tenía experiencia y sabía de qué forma poder permanecer acostado sin que le doliera demasiado, a parte de que el shock era mucho menor que la primera vez. Además de eso había que añadir que en esos momentos Sirius Black se encontraba inmerso en una maraña de confusos sentimientos con los que no había tenido que luchar la vez anterior y que descartaban cualquier tipo de reacción violenta y/o asesina hacia Remus Lupin similar a la de hacía un mes atrás.

Y es que en realidad, aunque no lo pareciera, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde la primera vez que Sirius protestara de dolor y maldijera a su amigo desde su cama adoselada.

Las cortinas de su cama se descorrieron y ante él apareció James colocándose sus gafas con cara de dormido.

- Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería.- dijo James.

- Sí, claro, es muy fácil decirlo ahora después de que ayer no movieras ni un dedo por ayudarme.- protestó Sirius con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- ¡Algo! ¡Lo que fuera! Cualquier cosa menos quedarte allí mirando con morbosidad.

- ¿Morbosidad?- rió James.- Te aseguro que aquello me producía de todo menos morbo.

- ¡Ja! Pues parecía que lo único que os faltaba para disfrutar del todo del espectáculo era un bol gigante de palomitas de maíz.- contestó Sirius con ironía.

- ¡No podíamos hacer nada! Si nos acercábamos Moony podría habernos atacado o haberte hecho algo peor.

- Sí, sí, ya veo el gran sentido del compañerismo que se respira en el ambiente.- bufó Sirius intentando darse la vuelta con un lamento.- Lo que faltaba es que ahora también se ha enterado Peter, no sé con qué cara voy a mirarle cuando se despierte.

- No tendrás que preocuparte por eso de momento.- respondió James con cara de saber más cosas que las que Sirius sabía.

- Si no me equivoco, dentro de dos horas lo tendré sentado a mi lado desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y ya me estoy imaginando su cara de decepción/horror/repulsión mientras intento disimular que no me duele horrores el culo.- dijo Sirius.

- Peter está en la enfermería, y parece que estará allí bastantes días.- confesó James.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto, horrorizado por la imagen mental que se le venía a la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, dios mío!- se mordía el labio y encogía las cejas con preocupación.- No me digas que a él también… Era una rata pequeñita ¡ha debido destrozarle por completo! ¿Va…va a sobrevivir?

James soltó una carcajada que rápidamente fue reprobada por la mirada de Sirius, quien no encontraba nada gracioso la situación de su amigo.

- ¡No es eso! En ese caso habría muerto en el acto. Y recuerda que Moony sólo parece tener interés en ti.- dijo James.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Sirius muy intrigado.

- Después de que tú huyeras vilmente con el rabo entre las patas…

- Menos cachondeo…- amenazó Sirius.

- Pues eso, después de que tú huyeras y Moony se calmara, Peter y yo teníamos que volver a Hogwarts pero me di cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba y no reaccionaba. Después de horas y horas conseguí que se transformara en humano, pero seguía sin reaccionar, así que lo llevé a la enfermería.

- ¿Y?

- Está en estado de shock profundo.- asintió James con gesto compungido.

- Genial.- murmuró Sirius bastante fastidiado, y se agachó para sacar su baúl de debajo de la cama.- Lo mejor será que vaya haciendo mi equipaje para volver a mi casa.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No puedes irte a tu casa ahora!- gritó James.- Además, ellos no te van a dejar volver. ¡Te escapaste!

Pero Sirius había empezado a echar sin ningún cuidado todas sus pertenencias en el baúl.

- Pues me iré a otro país. Australia está lo bastante lejos de Inglaterra.- farfulló Sirius a la vez que James iba sacando del baúl las cosas que él tiraba dentro.

- Eres un cabezota y un exagerado.

- ¿Te haces a la idea de lo que puede pasar cuando Peter se despierte? Se lo contará todo a la señora Pomfrey y de ahí no tardará más de cinco minutos en que se entere todo Hogwarts y saldrá una edición especial de El Profeta Vespertino. Remus se dará a las drogas cuando sepa lo que me ha hecho y yo… mejor que esté en un lugar donde nadie sepa quien soy y nadie me pueda señalar como "el tío que fue violado por un hombre lobo."

- Je je je, tiene gracia y todo.- rió James.

- Yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte.

- Tío, Peter no va a decir nada, es nuestro amigo. Quizás puede que le de tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera sea capaz de sacar el tema delante de ti.

- ¿Y si le hacemos un Obliviate?- propuso Sirius con entusiasmo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Total, últimamente nuestras ideas son nefastas, ¿qué más da otra más para la colección?

- No estamos preparados para eso, podríamos causarle daños irreversibles. Además, es necesario que esté consciente para que se pueda borrar la memoria.- explicó James.- Estoy seguro de que Peter no dirá nada a nadie, ni siquiera a la señora Pomfrey.

- Pero seguro que ella intentará averiguar qué es lo que le ha traumatizado. Seguro que usa la Legeremancia con él.

- ¿Y qué importa? Lo único que verá es a un lobo y un perro…

- Es verdad, no va a ver nada relevante.- dijo Sirius con una mano en la barbilla y cara pensativa.

Mientras Sirius pensaba, James había dejado vacío el baúl de Sirius.

- Entonces ¿ya no te vas a Australia?

- No. Se me ha ocurrido algo para despistar a la señora Pomfrey. De todas formas necesito ir a la enfermería a que me de un poco de aquella pomada que me prestó Remus para las heridas. Le gasté todo lo que le quedaba.

- ¿Y cual es esa idea que se te ha ocurrido?- preguntó James, muy curioso.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- Buenos días, señor Black. Imagino que viene a ver cómo se encuentra su amigo.- dijo la enfermera en cuanto vio entrar a Sirius.

- Sí, bueno, entre otras cosas.- dijo Sirius mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Hay que ver, pobre chico. Potter lo trajo en estado de shock, dijo que lo encontró pero que no sabía qué le había ocurrido. Debe haber sido algo terrible.- comentó Pomfrey.

- De eso quería hablar.- dijo Sirius, su voz en un tono entre afligido y misterioso.

La mujer simplemente ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa para en seguida prestar la máxima atención a lo que Sirius tenía que contarle.

- Le rogaría que cuando Peter despierte no le haga contar lo que vio, le haría sentir muy culpable.- dijo Sirius con tono solemne.- Ayer me atacó un animal salvaje.

- ¿Un animal salvaje?- preguntó la mujer muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué tipo de animal? ¿Dónde?

Sirius se levantó el bajo del pantalón para dejar a la vista la mordedura que Remus le había causado la noche anterior en la pantorrilla.

- Oh, no tiene buen aspecto. Déjeme que le examine.

Sirius se zafó al ver que la enfermera intentaba que se desabrochara la camisa. Por nada del mundo podía dejar que viera las demás heridas que tenía.

- No hace falta, solamente tengo ésta.- dijo Sirius alzando la pierna para centrar su atención en esa herida en concreto.

- ¿Qué tipo de animal era?- preguntó Pomfrey mientras examinaba la forma de la mordedura.

- No lo sé muy bien, era grande y negro, con mucho pelo, salió de unos matorrales y me atrapó, no tuve tiempo de verlo con claridad. Pero juraría que era un perro salvaje.

- Desde luego es una mordedura de algún tipo de cánido. Lo comprobaremos con un hechizo.

Al ver que sacaba la varita, Sirius se adelantó para confirmar que era un perro. Si Pomfrey descubría que la mordedura era de un hombre lobo la cosa se complicaría.

- No es necesario, estoy seguro de que era un perro.

- ¿Pero no decía que no tuvo tiempo de verlo con claridad?

- Es que era de noche, pero estoy seguro de que era un perro, ni los lobos ni los zorros son negros. Sí, sí, segurísimo que era un perro, además, me suena haber visto a ese perro antes merodeando por Hogwarts.

Pomfrey le miró con las cejas arqueadas y bastante sospecha.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacía fuera del castillo por la noche?- ahora le miraba además con los brazos en jarras apoyados en la cintura y gesto amenazante.

- Es que…- Sirius tragó saliva.- Estábamos jugando en la habitación y a Peter se le cayó la varita por la ventana. Bajó a recogerla y como tardaba mucho fui en su busca por si le había pasado algo. Cuando conseguí escapar del perro le ví inmóvil en el suelo. Seguramente le entraría un ataque de pánico al ver que el perro me atacaba y no podía defenderme al no tener su varita. O quizás ya estaba así cuando me atacó el perro y por eso tardaba tanto…

- Ya.- dijo Pomfrey con tono poco convicente.- He visto merodear por aquí un perro similar a la descripción que me ha dado. Tiene suerte de que no haya otras criaturas más peligrosas que ese perro en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aunque la historia que me ha contado parece un poco rocambolesca, viniendo de vuestro grupo, todo es posible… ¿Por qué no usaron el hechizo convocador para recuperar la varita?

- Mmmm.

- Dado el enorme expediente de faltas que guarda el señor Filch sobre usted y sus amigos, imagino que nunca es mala oportunidad para salir del castillo ¿no?- la mujer se dio la vuelta para recoger algo del armario de las medicinas.- La próxima vez, no espere a que sea de día para venir. El castigo le va a caer de todas formas. Ah, y póngase la pomada tres veces al día.

A pesar de todo, cuando Sirius salió de la enfermería hizo un gesto de triunfo. Tenía la pomada, había conseguido disuadir a la señora Pomfrey de hacerle preguntas comprometidas a Peter cuando despertara, y además, había dejado una puerta abierta a la interpretación si decidía usar la Legeremancia. Él no había negado que Peter pudiera estar en shock cuando el perro le atacó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Dos horas más tarde)

Sirius volvía a la habitación, después de haber sido reclamado por la profesora McGonagall durante el desayuno.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó James, tumbado en la cama.

- Castigado durante dos semanas, ¡todas las noches!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y por qué razón te veo tan contento?- preguntó James muy extrañado.

- Porque si estoy castigado, ¡tengo una excusa para no ir esta noche con vosotros!- dijo Sirius con júbilo a la vez que saltaba por toda la habitación, aunque de vez en cuando se contraía por el dolor que todavía no se le había quitado del todo.

- Yo pensaba que ibas a venir, le dijiste a Remus que no volverías a faltar nunca más.- comentó James, viendo venir lo que no quería ver venir.

- Ya, lo dije, pero ahora estoy castigado y es una razón de fuerza mayor para no ir. Además, dije que iría pensando en que nuestro plan iba a dar resultado, pero no ha dado, así que hasta que no tenga garantías de que mi cuerpo va a permanecer casto y puro no pienso ir.

- ¿Y piensas dejarme solo?

- Sí.- respondió Sirius sin ningún ápice de remordimiento.

- Si no estás tú ni tampoco Peter… ¡no pienso ir yo solo! Me da miedo… Remus está demasiado raro como para arriesgarme a ir yo solo.

- Al menos deberíamos avisarle de que no vamos a ir. Si no, Remus se enfadará con nosotros… Y lo último que querría es que Remus dejara de hablarme.- dijo Sirius, y esta vez, sí que se notaba en su voz mucho remordimiento.

- Veo un cambio drástico desde la última luna llena. Entonces decías que descuartizarías a Remus en cuanto lo vieras, y ahora dices que lo último que querrías es que Remus dejara de hablarte. Uy, uy, si ya te decía yo, que al final le cogerías el gustillo.- dijo James, aunque el tono parecía de broma se veía claramente que lo decía en serio.

Sirius se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina, pero lo cierto era que no quería discutir ese tema porque el asunto de Remus le tenía muy confundido. Remus le confundía, sus sentimientos extraños hacia él le confundían y lo ocurrido en la luna llena le confundía. Y ni por todo el oro de Gringotts le confesaría a James que lo que pasó la noche anterior, no podía decir que había sido mejor sino más bien menos peor que la primera vez…

- Bueno, vuelvo en media hora, espérame aquí.- dijo James, viendo que Sirius no se mostraba dispuesto a seguirle la conversación.

Y poco antes de media hora, James volvía a la habitación con una sonrisa radiante.

- Ya está. También estoy castigado.- dijo Potter.

- Esto es el colmo, propiciando castigos a posta… Somos unos Gryffindors horribles. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- preguntó Sirius, aunque aguantaba la risa.

- Nada, he salido al pasillo y le he hecho un hechizo de crecimiento de cabeza al primer Slytherin que me he cruzado.

- Dime que ha sido a Snivellus ¡por favor!

- No tío, prometimos a Snivellus no hacerle nada si nos ayudaba, además, es prácticamente imposible encontrárselo, si yo creo que hasta se ha llevado su almohada a la biblioteca para no tener que ir a su cuarto a dormir.

- Bah, qué mierda, se lo habría tenido bien merecido por incompetente. No nos está ayudando nada y se está beneficiando de nuestra bondad infinita. El muy cabrón, qué bien se lo ha montado…- dijo Sirius apretando las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos.

- Ya está, tranquilo.- bromeó James dándole unos cómicos toquecitos en la cabeza a Sirius como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Vamos a mandarle una lechuza a Remus para avisarle.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A través de los sucios cristales y la madera resquebrajada de las ventanas se podía ver que fuera hacía un día espléndido a pesar de la fría brisa de finales de enero. El joven Lupin se encaminó de nuevo hacia la vieja cama habilitada para que descansara los días de luna llena. Se tumbó sobre el colchón, arropándose con una de las mantas que todavía caían revueltas por los lados. Hacía poco que se había despertado, ya que no había podido descansar hasta que la luna se escondió para dar paso al amanecer, y aunque su cuerpo estaba dolorido era capaz de reconocer una extraña sensación de plenitud y felicidad entre el cansancio que solía padecer habitualmente.

Se quedó mirando al techo, cubierto de telarañas, y mientras se preguntaba a qué se debía esa rara sensación, se sorprendió así mismo esbozando una sonrisa hacia la nada. Se incorporó un poco, alarmado ante esa reacción que no era capaz de comprender.

"_No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa. Me sigo sintiendo cansado, me sigue doliendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero sin embargo, me siento… ¿feliz?"_

De repente, el rugido de su estómago le despertó de sus propios pensamientos, haciéndole recordar que un apetito voraz era otro de los síntomas habituales en los días de transformación. Se apresuró a devorar varios bocadillos que se había llevado precavidamente, confiado en que James, Peter y Sirius no tardarían en aparecer para hacerle compañía y llevarle una gran bolsa llena de comida. Aún no había terminado de comer cuando vio una lechuza posarse en el alféizar y le pareció algo muy sospechoso. Normalmente sus amigos, Dumbledore o la enfermera Pomfrey no se comunicaban con él por medio de lechuzas cuando estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, a menos que fuera algo muy urgente.

Alarmado, no tardó en correr y abrir la ventana para recoger la nota que el animal llevaba atada en la pata. Aunque mientras lo hacía, procurando ser lo más rápido posible para que nadie le viera asomado en la ventana, le pareció ver de reojo la sombra de alguien que se acercaba a la casa. No quiso preocuparse demasiado. Nadie se acercaba allí, y si alguien lo hacía, era algún típico grupito de niños curiosos más asustados que valientes como para atreverse a entrar.

En seguida distinguió la caligrafía de Sirius en el sobre, y con la misma rapidez que se le aceleró el corazón al ver la letra de su amado, cayó sobre él una oleada de decepción. El trozo de papel cayó al suelo, arrugado en una bola, y Remus se recostó de lado notando cómo su breve euforia se esfumaba.

Desde que había abierto los ojos, y no sabía por qué razón, había estado deseando ver a Sirius. Había sido tan intenso el deseo de tenerle cerca, que al leer la nota y enterarse de que sus amigos no irían a visitarle, había perdido toda la ilusión con la que había despertado, incluso hasta el punto de empezar a sentirse bastante molesto.

Allí, recostado y mirando a la pared, observaba con odio la bola de papel que descansaba sobre el suelo de madera, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se empezó a preocupar seriamente por esos repentinos y exagerados cambios de humor. Era cierto que solía pasarle algo parecido los días de luna llena, pero nunca tan descaradamente, y ahora que hacía memoria todo parecía apuntar a que se habían acentuado desde el anterior ciclo de la luna. Sin querer darle demasiada importancia, ni alarmarse por la euforia y la necesidad de ver a Sirius que últimamente experimentaba, decidió dejarse llevar por la idea de que, quizás, todo se debiera a algún tipo de cambio hormonal ahora que se acercaba a la edad adulta. Tal vez debería comentárselo cuando viera a la señora Pomfrey.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, Remus no oyó que la puerta de La Casa de los Gritos se había abierto con un débil chirrido, por lo que cuando una voz lo llamó por su nombre a sus espaldas, estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama del susto.

- ¿Lupin?

- ¡Ahhh!- exclamó el licántropo, agarrándose a las mantas para no caer e intentando disimular que no se había asustado.- Oh, hola, Snape.

- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? Perdona si te he despertado.- dijo Snape con tono educado.

- No, no te preocupes.- Remus se llevaba la mano al pecho, que aún parecía querer salírsele por la boca.- Es que no esperaba visita, nada más, y claro, jamás habría pensado que fueras tú.

- Ya, entiendo. Debería haberte avisado antes.- dijo Snape, a quien, pese a intentar aparentar estar tranquilo, le sudaban las manos debido al nerviosismo.

Remus, sentado en el borde de la cama, le miraba con algo de desconfianza aunque tratara de disimularlo con una sonrisa cordial. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Snape, habían sido tantos años de total indiferencia que ahora se le hacía muy raro tenerle rondando tan a menudo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sirius le había advertido sobre él, y aunque no tuviera nada en su contra y deseara confiar en Snape, intentaba reprimir esa vocecilla lejana que le decía que debía tener cautela con el Slytherin.

Claro que Remus no sabía nada acerca del ritual que Severus Snape había tenido que realizar antes de entrar en la lúgubre casa. Llevaba días encerrado en la biblioteca, rodeado de montones de libros que parecían formar una alta e inexpugnable muralla a su alrededor, y después de largas horas de duro trabajo y algún que otro experimento en la mazmorra de pociones, Severus creía haber encontrado algo útil para la enfermedad de Remus.

Sabía que Remus estaría en La casa de los Gritos, y después de un gran debate interior, se decidió a visitarlo pese a que la idea de acercarse a aquel lugar de nuevo no le atraía para nada. Por otro lado, y totalmente al margen del interés científico de la visita, sabía que si quería conseguir algo con Remus debía ir propiciando encuentros en los que estuvieran solos y no rodeados de un Black y un Potter espiando detrás de las estanterías como si creyeran que eran invisibles.

La idea de una conversación a solas con el dulce licántropo le aterraba. De nada servía haberse aprendido de memoria el Manual de seducción para principiantes, porque una cosa era saberse la teoría y otra muy distinta realizar bien la práctica. No todo era tan fácil como lo pintaba el manual, y como era habitual en los libros de texto de Snape, el manual tenía los márgenes llenos de anotaciones en los que Severus apuntaba posibles variaciones de las instrucciones aplicadas al caso "Remus Lupin" en concreto.

No recordaba haberse puesto alguna vez tan nervioso como en ese momento. Justo antes de entrar en la casa, respiró hondo y echó una última mirada a su mano, donde había anotado los puntos más importantes del manual con una tinta invisible que sólo permitía ver su contenido a quien lo había escrito.

Dejó al pie de la escalera una gran caja de pociones y otras cosas que había llevado consigo para la ocasión, porque el resumen del manual que se había hecho en la mano decía claramente:

Punto número 1: Tantear el terreno.

Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo al sorprender a Remus con una visita inesperada. Y de momento, la reacción no parecía ser desfavorable. Era evidente que se sorprendería al verle, pero al menos no lo había echado de allí a patadas.

Punto número 2: Ser cortés y agradable.

Más bien eso era un resumen de una larga parrafada donde se aconsejaba que si no se conocía bien a la persona víctima del acercamiento, era mejor mostrarse agradable hasta saber con exactitud qué tipo de personas le atraen y ver si es aconsejable mostrar su verdadera personalidad antes de dar un paso en falso. Y este era el punto que fastidiaba profundamente a Snape.

A nadie se le ocurriría asociar a Snape con la palabra "agradable". Cortés… bueno, podía serlo sin mucho problema, estaba bastante acostumbrado a usar esa estrategia para caer bien a los profesores, pero agradable… A cualquiera que se le preguntara sobre cómo definiría a Snape, sin duda diría una larga lista de adjetivos como huraño, antipático, amargado y solitario que nada tenían que ver con "agradable" y mucho menos que ver con el tipo de chico que le atraía a Remus: Sirius Black. Porque era poco probable que existieran dos personas más opuestas que Sirius y él.

Pero Snape quería pensar que, por alguna extraña, misteriosa e inexplicable razón, a Remus le gustaba Sirius en concreto y no en general los tipos engreídos, chulos y sin cerebro como él. Y si el manual requería que hiciese un poquito de teatro, pues lo haría muy a su pesar, porque total, su vida era un contínuo teatro y en eso tenía bastante experiencia.

Para él se quedaban horas ensayando frases frente al espejo hasta que conseguía que sonaran creíbles. Más le costó el aprender a sonreír sin que pareciera que había algún tipo de oscuro regocijo detrás. Ahora le estaba sonriendo a Lupin y parecía que no le estaba quedando del todo mal, aunque le dolieran las mejillas por las agujetas del entrenamiento. Después de todo, tal vez fuera una ventaja que no se conocieran demasiado, ¿sería capaz de creerse que era un tipo normal y simpático? Pero lo peor era ¿conseguiría mantener esa difícil fachada el tiempo suficiente o le saldría su vena Slytherin en el peor momento espantando a su víctima?

- Bueno, ¿a qué se debe la visita?- preguntó Remus muy intrigado.

Una ceja de Snape escapó a su control y se arqueó en el más típico "modo Snape", pero consiguió devolverla a su posición original. Le había dado la impresión de que Lupin no estaba contento con su visita. El licántropo se dio cuenta, y rápidamente se apresuró a aclarar la pregunta. Habría preferido que fuese Sirius quien le visitara, pero lo cierto era que le apetecía poder pasar el rato con alguien.

- Lo digo porque como nunca has venido a verme…- murmuró Remus, poniéndose un poco colorado y sintiéndose muy culpable al imaginar lo que Sirius diría si apareciera allí de repente.

- Quería ver como estabas, pero ya veo que estás… bien. Si molesto mejor me voy.- dijo Snape haciéndose el víctima a propósito.

- No, no te vayas.- dijo Remus rápidamente antes de que Snape le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta.- Me apetece tener compañía.

Con una sonrisa cordial, Remus subió las piernas al colchón e invitó a Snape a que se uniera a él. Snape accedió sin poner quejas, aunque creía que una cama no era el lugar más apropiado para tener una conversación. Remus y él en una cama… mejor debería dejar de pensarlo…

Sentados sobre la cama y con las piernas cruzadas, los dos chicos se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir, salvo alguna que otra sonrisa incómoda. Remus observaba con disimulo a Snape, dándose cuenta de que estaba más pálido de lo habitual y con ojeras. Los pensamientos de Snape seguramente fueran menos inocentes que los del licántropo.

- Bueno…- dijo Remus para romper el silencio.- Te veo con mala cara, ¿has estado enfermo? No me extraña nada, con el frío que hace…

"_Genial, hablemos del tiempo. Qué romántico…"_ pensó Snape, aunque sabía que no podía decir eso, ni tampoco la respuesta que había aparecido inmediatamente en su mente y que decía algo así como _"Yo siempre tengo mala cara, deberían quitar puntos a Gryffindor por insinuar que ahora la tengo aún peor."_

- No he estado enfermo, lo que pasa es que llevo unas semanas trabajando sin descanso y estoy un poco agotado.

- Ah claro, los Éxtasis son dentro de sólo…cinco meses.- dijo Remus un poco sorprendido de que quedando cinco meses Snape tuviera ya esas pintas de necesitar unas vacaciones urgentes.

- No es por eso en realidad.- dijo Snape preparándose psicológicamente por si Remus se abalanzaba sobre él de alegría y emoción.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a ayudarte?

- Sí, claro.- dijo Remus con ojos ilusionados.

- He estado investigando tu caso. He encontrado algo que podría servir.

- Oh, ¡no me digas!- exclamó Remus, aunque en seguida temió que se tratara de Artes Oscuras.

- Empecé investigando las pociones transmutadoras de personalidad, a ver si ahí encontraba algo que lograra reducir tu comportamiento violento…

- Que yo sepa no me comporto violentamente.- dijo Lupin encogiendo las cejas en un gesto pensativo.- Quiero decir que no más violentamente que cualquier hombre lobo.

Snape se percató de que había metido un poco la pata al decir eso. Black y Potter le habían comentado que no dijera nada acerca del cambio en el comportamiento de Remus.

- Sí, pero los hombres lobo son peligrosos, podrían atacar a cualquiera…- se excusó Snape.

- Tienes razón, es una buena idea eso de calmar la agresividad. De todas formas, aunque yo no recuerde nada después de transformarme, no tengo noticia de que haya causado algún incidente peligroso.- dijo Remus, que andaba un poco mosqueado por aquel asunto.

Imaginaba que si hubiera hecho algo malo, sus amigos o incluso Dumbledore se lo habrían contado. Aunque ahora que pensaba en Dumbledore… no sería muy extraño que el viejo director estuviera detrás del novedoso interés de Snape hacia él. De sobra era conocido el carácter conciliador del anciano.

- ¿De veras no recuerdas absolutamente nada después de transformarte?- preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

- No, nada de nada.- dijo Remus con aire afligido.

- De todas formas no es algo relacionado con eso lo que he descubierto. No es algo demasiado importante pero…- dijo Snape dejando la frase sin acabar para dar más misterio.

- ¿El qué? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

- Creo que he encontrado una forma de reducir la duración de tus transformaciones.- dijo Snape con tono solemne.

- ¡OH! Eso es…- Remus no sabía si echarse a llorar de felicidad o saltar y darle un gran abrazo a Snape. Cuando su cuerpo casi se había levantado del colchón, se obligó a mantener la compostura, un poco avergonzado y mirándose las uñas con las mejillas sonrosadas.- Eso es fantástico.

- Es inevitable que te transformes, pero pienso que si consigo perfeccionar la poción que he elaborado se podría reducir a solamente una noche cada mes.

Los ojos de Lupin estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era si había Artes Oscuras detrás de todo o si era una artimaña de Dumbledore para que Sirius y James dejaran de pelearse con Snape. Lo único que le importaba era que por primera vez en su vida alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo por él. Profundamente emocionado, Remus Lupin dejó a un lado la vergüenza para dar las gracias a Snape con un fuerte abrazo a la vez que lágrimas involuntarias se derramaban en la túnica del Slytherin.

Snape no sabía como reaccionar, totalmente abrumado. Se había leido el manual decenas de veces y se estaba dando cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Una mano torpe consiguió posarse en la espalda del licántropo mientras le oía sollozar en su hombro. Era tan delgado, tan frágil… tan cálido y dulce… Bajo las raídas ropas que lo cubrían, Snape sintió aquella piel que siempre imaginó suave, pero que en la realidad estaba dañada de heridas y cicatrices.

Remus abrió los ojos empañados y vio en el suelo la bola de papel escrita por Sirius. Al separarse de Snape, su sonrisa agradecida estaba empañada por un halo de tristeza. Sus amigos no irían a verle, y en su lugar, allí estaba Snape, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de liberarle, aunque fuera un poco, del monstruo que llevaba dentro.

- Gracias.- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir y en sus labios no había ninguna duda de que estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

Snape sonrió. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía de verdad.

Se sentía extraño, pero todavía notaba su mirada, aquella sonrisa que no iba dirigida a nadie más que a él, la humedad de las lágrimas contra la piel de su cuello y el calor de su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo adoraba, y haría lo que fuera por tenerle.

- Espera un momento. Voy a traer las pociones.- dijo Snape.

No habría hecho falta, habría bastado un hechizo convocador, pero en cuanto salió de la habitación, Snape se apoyó contra la pared a respirar hondo e intentar que se le calmara el pulso. En seguida volvió con la caja y sacó un caldero plegable.

- Necesito examinar las heridas.- dijo Snape un poco cortado.

- No hay problema.- dijo Remus desabrochando su camisa.

Con profesionalidad, Snape disimuló tanto la sorpresa de ver la piel marcada de Lupin como su torso desnudo. Tomó algunas muestras de las heridas. Acto seguido sacó la varita, murmuraba un largo y extraño hechizo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la herida. Remus se estremeció por el contacto, escocía un poco, pero sin embargo, resultaba bastante agradable el tacto, como una suave caricia, sobre su piel. Con asombro vio que una a una iban desapareciendo las heridas de su pecho.

- Haría falta que te levantaras.- propuso Snape, aunque en realidad no sabía como decirle que sería más práctico que se quitara el pantalón.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Remus muy sorprendido.

- Creía que no te interesaban las Artes Oscuras.- dijo Snape con tono misterioso, aunque más bien lo que quería haber dicho era "Sí, claro, para que luego se le digas a Black que te lo haga".

- Creo que empiezan a interesarme.- rió Remus.

Se había puesto de pie, tal y como Snape le había pedido, y ahora observaba con cierto horror cómo el Slytherin se arrodillaba frente a él levantando con suavidad el bajo del pantalón y recorriendo sus muslos tal y como había hecho antes con su pecho. Le produjo un escalofrío. La escena, aunque inocente, se le antojaba demasiado obscena. Tenía a un chico arrodillado frente a él… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con Sirius en esa posición? Y las manos de Snape se acercaban a lugares demasiado sensibles de sus piernas… Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, para que esos pensamientos impuros se le fueran de la cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo o cuando Snape continuara con la pierna derecha, ya sería demasiado tarde…

- Las de la espalda son mucho peores.- dijo Remus apresurado.

Snape alzó la vista, mirándolo desde abajo, y le pareció intuir una extraña sonrisa similar a la que Sirius, en exacta posición le miraba con lujuria antes de… Remus apretó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco?

- De acuerdo, túmbate en la cama.- propuso Snape.

- ¿En la cama?- preguntó Remus con horror.

La cama no le parecía el lugar más indicado. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, a él no le gustaba Snape, pero es que tampoco nunca antes había tenido un contacto tan físico con otro chico. Y si a eso se le sumaba que su mente inmediatamente se encargaba de sustituir a Snape por Sirius, el resultado era que se sentía demasiado acalorado.

No protestó más, porque tampoco quería que Snape se diese cuenta de que pensaba que la cama era un lugar demasiado erótico para ese tipo de menesteres y más aún cuando se trataba de un adolescente necesitado y excitado. Se tumbó boca abajo, de forma que podía morder las mantas y aguantar estoicamente. Horrorizado notó que Snape se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas y mordió la manta con fuerza, cerrando los ojos lo más que podía. Los dedos de Snape comenzaron a acompañar su hechizo, las piernas aprisionándole debajo de él. Remus pensando en que… La verdad es que no era capaz de pensar cosas coherentes.

- ¿Y estas heridas?- preguntó Snape.

Remus no tuvo más remedio que contestar como pudo.

- Pues como las demás ¿no?- su voz sonó gutural y ahogada.

- No son como las demás. Son como arañazos de otro animal.

- No lo sé. Creo que la última vez me peleé con unos perros salvajes, quizás esta vez también.

- Parece que sí.

Snape siguió a lo suyo, curando una a una las heridas y disfrutando también al acariciar la piel del Gryffindor. Remus siempre había sido de la firme opinión de que un calentón, eso que Sirius y James a menudo alegaban cuando se saltaban alguna clase o llegaban tarde por las noches, no eran más que excusas baratas. Pero ahora, creía empezar a entenderlo. Muchas veces se había excitado viendo a Sirius o imaginándose cosas, pero nunca le había pasado con otra persona, aunque pensándolo bien, si en vez de Snape hubiera sido Sirius no habría sido capaz de aguantar más de unos minutos.

"_No. ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!"_ pensaba Remus con desesperación al notar que los dedos de Snape llegaban a la cintura e intentaban traspasar disimuladamente más allá. Snape hacía rato que notaba que Remus estaba bastante tenso, así que se vio en la obligación de preguntar.

- ¿Te molesta si…?- Remus no podía ver la sonrisita que mostraba Snape en ese momento.

- No, claro que no.- dijo Remus por compromiso.

Si decía que no, quedaría fatal porque estaba más que claro que las heridas de la espalda se continuaban más abajo. Además, en teoría no debería sentirse avergonzado porque otro tío le viera el culo… Sintió que el pantalón bajaba ligeramente, y después los dedos de Snape, esta vez bastante más cautelosos, sobre su nalga derecha.

"_Mierda. NOooooo"_ pensó Remus. _"Demasiado tarde."_

Al cabo de pocos segundos, que a Remus le parecieron horas, Snape terminó de curarle todas las heridas.

- Ya está, y falta muy poco para que la poción esté acabada.- dijo volviéndose hacia el pequeño caldero que hervía bulliciosamente y al cual sólo le faltaba añadirle las muestras que había tomado de las heridas de Lupin.

Remus por nada del mundo se movería de la cama, por lo que cuando Snape le dijo que ya podía tomar la poción, éste dijo que mejor no se movía de allí porque le dolía la espalda. Snape por supuesto no se lo creyó, pero no quiso insistir. Todo había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y si no funciona?- preguntó Remus antes de beber la humeante poción.- ¿Tendrá efectos secundarios?

- No te preocupes, tengo preparado un antídoto en el caso de que notes algo raro.- dijo Snape.- Si no funciona, tendré que mejorar un par de cosas para la próxima vez.

Sin protestar, Remus se bebió de un trago la poción y Snape empezó a recoger las cosas para marcharse.

- Mañana me pasaré a ver qué tal ha ido.

- Bien, yo estaré aquí, para variar.- dijo Remus con resignación.- Perdona que no te acompañe a la puerta, pero creo que me ha dado lumbago, ay, sí, yo creo que va a ser eso.

- Conozco el camino.

Snape salió de la habitación sabiendo que Remus Lupin no tenía lumbago ni dolor de espalda de ningún tipo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que en un solo día pasaría del punto número 1 al punto número 164?

Porque el número 164 ni siquiera estaba apuntado en su mano, ya que había pensado que no llegaría a él hasta por lo menos pasados un par de meses.

Punto número 164: Causar una erección en su compañero.

En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta, Remus se levantó corriendo y observó cómo Snape se alejaba dejando tras él pisadas en la nieve. Se había ido… y le había dejado en una situación patética. Siempre había oído cosas como que el apetito sexual del hombre lobo se acrecentaba en la luna llena, pero nunca las había tomado en serio. Nunca hasta ahora, que empezaba a pensar que quizás eso fuera la causa de todo lo que le había pasado últimamente. Quizás por eso le molestaba más que nunca que Sirius estuviese con otras chicas, le afectaba más que se acercara a él o hubiera algún contacto físico, deseaba verle y tenerle cerca al despertar de la transformación…se había excitado mientras Snape le curaba las heridas de forma inocente.

"_Soy un pervertido."_ Pensó Remus observando su entrepierna, que comenzaba a dolerle, llevó una mano hasta ella y suspiró, resignado. Odiaba hacer eso, pero al menos, pensaría en Sirius…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta puesto que era bien entrada la madrugada. Snape había estado echando un último vistazo al Manual de seducción para principiantes, y había llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello no era más que una sarta de bobadas. De nada servía seguir paso por paso cada instrucción cuando él mismo acababa de descubrir que, si hubiera sido fiel al libro, habría tardado meses en conseguir lo que había conseguido en un solo día. Con desdén, arrojó el libro a la chimenea, que aún no se había apagado del todo, y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de 7º. Aquella noche iba a dormir feliz, desde luego, si es que conseguía pegar ojo…

En cuanto los pasos de Snape se perdieron por las escaleras, una figura salió de su escondite tras las cortinas. Frotándose las manos con entusiasmo y luciendo una malévola sonrisa, Bellatrix Black se acercó a la chimenea, donde el libro todavía permanecía casi intacto. Con un gesto de varita apagó las llamas que lo consumían y se fue como un rayo a su habitación.

Juró que se vengaría de Snape porque, por su culpa, Sirius había acabado riéndose de ella y dejándola humillada. No había intercambiado ninguna palabra con Snape desde entonces, consciente de que si quería vengarse, lo mejor sería que éste no sospechara nada de sus intenciones rencorosas. Había estado vigilando y observando, intentando encontrar alguna debilidad donde atacarle, y ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos. El manual que tan celosamente llevaba Snape a todas partes.

No le hizo falta leer mucho para descubrirlo, aunque fue inevitable que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par al leer lo que podía ser la noticia del siglo.

"_¿REMUS LUPIN? Jojojojojo. ¿Snape es gay y le gusta Remus Lupin? ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Aunque a Remus Lupin en ese preciso instante le estuvieran pitando los oídos, clara señal de que alguien estaba hablando de él, no le importó lo más mínimo porque desde La Casa de los Gritos podía observar, por primera vez en muchos años, la luna llena con sus ojos humanos. Era una lástima que sus amigos no estuvieran con él, pero estaría agradecido eternamente por ello a Severus Snape. A partir de ahora, sólo se transformaría una vez cada mes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría… otra vez.

**MUAJAJAJA (si, si, yo como Bellatrix XDDDD), dios, espero que no me mateis. Ah, aclaracion, al principio del fic pregunté sobre cuantos dias esta un hombre lobo transformandose, viendo las opiniones, la mayoría me dijo q solian tomar 3 dias, y yo, ignorante totalmente del tema pos puse tb 3 días. Por eso en este cap, Remus considera tan importante el hecho de que Snape se haya molestado en averiguar una forma de reducirle el sufrimiento a tan solo un dia.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios, y espero tomatazos tb ¬¬ aunque bueno, os digo que espereis al siguiente para mas accion comica XDDDDDD jijijiji ¿q sera lo que tengo pensado?**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: MJ Minako, Dream Kat, Naty Tuk, Lily Dark Black, Paula Moonlight, Danybel, Zaratustra, Carly McKinnon, Irene, Coulter, Joanne Distte, Samy Bella, Merodeadora Chii, Carcell Cop, Le chat Noir, Daia Black, Sayuri Black, Rikuayaceres, Helen Black Potter, Liam Black, Terry Moon, Gin, Norix Black, Utena86, pucknut, gin.m, Balucita, Any Black, Male-chan, JKRanIV, Leila Diggory, Paddly y Malfoy c.**

**Dios son muchisismos reviews! En serio, estoy super feliz **

**Bueno, voy a subir esto inmediatamente y respondo los reviews, siento no poder responder a los que me dejaron el review sin firmar y sin mail.**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


	10. Instintos asesinos

**¡Holitas!**

**Aquí vuelvo, bastante más rápido que la última vez, por cierto. Aunque estoy un poco triste, no sé qué está pasando últimamente, pero recibo muchísimos menos reviews de lo habitual, no sólo en este fic, sino en los últimos nuevos que he subido. La verdad es que me tiene bastante deprimida, de hecho no pensaba subir este capítulo hasta que la gente de señales de vida. Por ej, tengo una nueva traducción hecha y el capítulo dos de ¿Sí, quiero? Pero no las voy a subir por ahora, me pongo en huelga XDDDDDD. Pero bueno, al final he terminado hoy mismo éste y lo voy a subir inmediatamente, por suerte, mucha gente sigue la historia y siento que tengo que recompensar a esa gente de alguna manera.**

**Bueno, me gusta cómo me ha quedado el capítulo, sobre todo algunas escenas jijiji, he intentado que sea divertido, lo que pasa es que el tema de este capítulo no daba mucho de sí para la comedia, ahora cuando lo leáis entenderéis por qué lo digo. De todas formas espero que os guste, y que me dejéis mensajito, que me hacen muy muy feliz, sobre todo ahora que estoy baja de moral ¬¬. Y bueno, espero que os guste y no se os haga largo porque sí, es un capítulo súper largo (probablemente el más largo hasta ahora ¬¬) pero es que tenía que meter muchas cosas, incluso he eliminado una escena que pretendía meter al final y no sé si ya la dejaré eliminada o la meteré en el siguiente.**

**Por cierto, ¡volvemos a tener a Sirius! XDDD, es que en el capítulo anterior se le echaba de menos porque salió muy poquito. También sale Lily, que me encanta jejejeje, pero no sale mucho, a ver si para el siguiente puedo hacer que salga más.**

**Sin más, ¡espero que os guste! ¡y no seais ratas con los reviews! XDDDDDD**

CAPÍTULO 10: INSTINTOS ASESINOS

Normalmente, la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor se caracterizaba por las caras somnolientas de unos y los murmullos de otros. Esa mañana, la paz y tranquilidad se veía alterada por las risas de un par de alumnos de Gryffindor, aunque en general, todo el mundo estaba ya acostumbrado a sus escándalos y pocos les prestaban atención. Sólo había tres personas que estuvieran observándoles con detenimiento.

Severus Snape tenía sus ojos negros clavados en Sirius Black, quien en ese momento había estado a punto de caerse de la silla debido a un ataque de risa. Por la cara del Slytherin, nadie habría sido capaz de adivinar que no estaba maquinando una forma de asesinarlo en secreto, sino que sentía tal regocijo y satisfacción por cómo iban evolucionando sus planes, que sin quererlo, había esbozado una sonrisita malévola.

A un par de bancos de distancia, Bellatrix Black observaba con detenimiento. Pasaba la vista alternativamente desde Sirius a Snape, tratando de averiguar el motivo por el que su compañero sonreía de aquella manera tan sospechosa. Bien, a Snape le gustaba Remus Lupin, ¿pero por qué miraba de aquella manera a su primo? Una cosa había clara, aquella mirada era de todo menos lujuriosa, así que podía descartar directamente el que Snape estuviera enamorado de Sirius. ¿Qué pintaba Sirius en todo aquello? De repente se fijó en que Sirius, cuya cabeza por poco rozaba el suelo al casi caerse del banco, había pillado in-fraganti a Snape mirándole. Con cara de pocos amigos, como si le hubieran aguado la fiesta, alzó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha hacia Snape, obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte del Slytherin, que no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente. Acto seguido, Black, como si no hubiera pasado nada, siguió con la particular fiesta que tenían entre él y Potter. Bellatrix rió para sus adentros, por el infantil gesto de su primo y la similar reacción de Snape.

Al lado de James, Lily repasaba inútilmente la lección, ya que el jaleo montado por su novio y Sirius no la dejaba concentrarse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan gracioso?- espetó la pelirroja, cerrando su libro con un golpe que casi derrama el zumo de calabaza de la jarra.- Que yo sepa, que os castiguen y quiten a Gryffindor treinta puntos por vuestra culpa no es cosa de risa.

- Ay, Lily, es que tú no lo viste.- dijo James, pasando de su novia para seguir riendo con su cómplice.

- No, no lo vi, pero viniendo de ti me lo imagino.- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.- ¿A quién maldeciste esta vez? Te he dicho mil veces que dejes a los Slytherins en paz. Luego no te quejes cuando ellos te hagan algo.

- Es que tenías que haberlo visto. ¡Era tan gracioso verlo con ese cabezón bamboleándose, no tiene precio!- dijo James.

- Dudo mucho que Regulus te hiciera algo que mereciera eso.- dijo Lily, ofuscada.

- ¿Regulus?- preguntó Sirius.- ¿Le hiciste eso a mi hermano?

- Sí.- dijo James, como sintiéndose avergonzado.- Olvidé comentarte ese pequeño detalle.

- ¡Te he dicho que te olvides de mi hermano! No quiero más problemas con mi familia.- regañó Sirius.

- Pero es que era el primer Slytherin que vi, y necesitaba urgentemente el castigo.- explicó James.

- ¿Qué necesitabas urgentemente el castigo?- preguntó Lily, sin poderse creer lo que estaba oyendo.- ¡JAMES!

Sirius miró de reojo la mesa de Slytherin y vio a su hermano paseándose por ella como el rey del mundo. Arrugó la nariz con asco.

- Bueno, se lo tiene bien merecido, es un chulo, un cabrón y un imbécil.- dijo Sirius.

- Creo que deberíais miraros al espejo de vez en cuando.- murmuró Lily con tono venenoso.- ¡A nadie se le ocurre propiciarse castigos!

- ¡Lo necesitaba! ¿Y lo que nos vamos a reír de Regulus? Jajajaja.- dijo James.

- Sí, tío, jajajajajaja.- rió Sirius.

Por un momento, Lily dejó a un lado su cara de asesina en serie, para cambiarla por una sonrisa cordial.

- Ah, hola, Remus.- dijo la chica, saludándolo con la mano.

Blancos como la pared, Sirius y James se dieron la vuelta, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría allí el licántropo. En seguida, pusieron sus mejores caras, sonriendo de una forma que se notaba a leguas que era de compromiso. En la sien de Remus, palpitaba una vena que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Hola, Remus.- dijo James.

- ¡Remsie!- dijo Sirius de forma efusiva.- ¿Qué… haces aquí tan temprano?

Remus sonrió a Lily y fijó sus ojos furiosos en sus dos amigos, si es que se podían llamar así.

- Por lo visto aún estoy a tiempo de hacer que me castiguen. Ya veo lo bien que os lo pasáis sin mí.- dijo con voz dolida.

Remus pasó a sentarse al lado de Lily, y la chica miró a los otros dos muchachos con cara de enfado. No sabía qué estaba pasando pero si tenía que darle la razón a alguien así de primeras, estaba segura de que Remus tendría sus motivos para estar enfadado.

- No, Remus, no es lo que estás pensando.- dijo Sirius con desesperación.

Pero Remus no parecía oír ninguna de las múltiples excusas que sus amigos comenzaron a relatarle. En su lugar, Remus se puso a hablar con Lily.

- ¿Dónde está Peter?- preguntó, sirviéndose un montón de tostadas con mantequilla.

- Está en la enfermería, pero no me preguntes qué es lo que pasó, porque la versión de Sirius es un tanto rara.- explicó Evans.

- Ya. Como para fiarse de Sirius…- dijo Remus, muy dolido.

- ¡Ey! Que tú no me escuches no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo. ¡Y que sepas que te he escuchado! Y que sepas que por eso me castigaron, puedes preguntarle a Pomfrey si quieres.- dijo Sirius, enfadado.

- ¡Venga, decídmelo a la cara! Decidme que todo eso os lo habéis inventado para no acompañarme. Si hubierais sido sinceros lo habría comprendido pero no me digáis que no es cierto porque se lo he escuchado decir perfectamente a James.- dijo Remus, que estaba a punto de romper la taza que tenía en su mano.

- Remus yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quería herirte…- se lamentó James.

Remus bufó, clavando los ojos en Sirius. Ambos muchachos mirándose con el ceño fruncido y sosteniéndose mutuamente la mirada.

- No tengo nada que decir. Me castigaron y punto, si no me crees pregúntale a Pomfrey.- dijo Sirius volviendo a mirar su taza.

- ¡No te creo!- exclamó Remus.

- ¡Pues no me creas!

- ¡No tengo nada que preguntar a nadie!

- ¡Pues no preguntes!- gritó Sirius.

- ¡BASTA! ¡ME VAIS A DEJAR SORDA!- gritó Lily, que estaba en medio de los gritos de los dos.

Lily se levantó para irse, y Remus hizo lo mismo, con intención de seguirla fuera del comedor, lejos de aquellos que creía sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? ¿No se supone que…?- preguntó James con curiosidad.

- He venido antes de tiempo y he descubierto vuestra coartada ¿no?- dijo Remus.- Si hubierais estado os habríais enterado de lo que pasó.

Remus miró a Sirius. Sirius estaba enfadado, se sentía impotente. Él había sido castigado de verdad, aunque probablemente si no lo hubieran castigado habría inventado algo para no acompañar a Remus, pero la cuestión era que había sido castigado de verdad y como Remus había oído a James decir lo de propiciarse el castigo, no le iba a creer y lo iba a meter en el mismo saco que a James.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó James.

- ¿Ahora os interesa?- dijo Remus con ironía.- Un poco tarde ¿no?

- ¡Yo estaba castigado!- fue lo único que Sirius fue capaz de decir.

- ¡Me importa un bledo que estuvieras castigado! Cuando te conviene bien que inventas mil y una formas de escaquearte. No me vengas ahora con ese cuento.- dijo Remus.

Sirius no dijo nada, bajó la mirada asumiendo la culpa. Remus tenía toda la razón.

- Pasa de mí. Olvídame.- dijo Remus, mirando a Sirius con odio aunque con ojos llorosos.

- Venga, vámonos. Será mejor que te tranquilices.- dijo Lily cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia la salida.

No anduvieron mucho, ya que cuando estaban al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, una chica se levantó y se aproximó a ellos. Con la discusión, que había podido oírse en medio comedor, nadie había estado prestando atención a un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw.

- Remus Lupin, jamás habría pensado eso de ti.- dijo Danielle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le soltó una bofetada y se alejó de allí llorando. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, James observaba y Sirius se mantenía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado Remus, petrificado mirando su taza.

A Remus no le dio tiempo a preguntar el motivo por el que Danielle le estaba acusando de algo que desconocía. La chica se había marchado y Lily tiraba de él para alejarlo de aquel mundo hostil que lo rodeaba.

James, intrigado, preguntó a una compañera de Gryffindor que tenía enfrente y que casualmente era de las más cotillas del colegio.

- Tse, eh, Bertha. ¿Qué coño le pasa a Danielle Moonlight?

- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo la chica regordeta, como si fuera imposible que alguien no supiera de lo que se trataba.

- No.

- Danielle está muy dolida porque Remus ha ido difundiendo por ahí que se acostaron en la primera cita. ¡Y es mentira! No se acostaron ni en la primera cita ni nunca.

- Ah.- dijo James, en seguida se volvió a su amigo, que seguía con la mirada fija.- ¿Has oído? Remus no se acostó con Danielle. ¡No sé qué coño entendiste en aquella conversación! Pero ya me parecía a mi raro, demasiado raro…

Sirius no articuló palabra alguna, simplemente, empezó a darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- Los odio.- murmuró Remus.

- Tranquilo, aún queda media hora para que empiecen las clases, será mejor que te tomes una poción relajante.- dijo Lily, conduciendo a su amigo hacia la enfermería.

- ¡No quiero relajarme! Quiero… ¡QUIERO MATARLOS! ¡SOBRE TODO A SIRIUS!- gritó Lupin, sintiéndose profundamente dolido.

- Estás nervioso, es normal después de la luna llena… será mejor que nos sentemos y tomes el aire.- dijo Lily sentándose en el alféizar de una ventana que estaba abierta.

- No estoy nervioso, estoy… enfadado.

- Lo sé, te entiendo. Sirius y James a menudo son unos cabrones, pero no lo hacen con maldad. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Remus se dispuso a contarle que Sirius y James habían inventado una excusa para no acompañarle. Lily se quedó pensativa, intentando encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. Había algo raro en todo aquello.

- Es extraño…- murmuró con la mano en la barbilla.- No voy a defenderles, porque no tienen perdón, pero algo anormal debió pasar el otro día.

- ¿Anormal?- preguntó Remus, preocupado. Aquella palabra le sonaba demasiado a algo que había intentado sonsacarle Snape.

- Sí, algo debió suceder porque Peter está en estado de shock en la enfermería. No sé por qué motivo, porque todo me huele a que lo que Sirius contó era un rollo para salir del paso.

- ¿Te refieres a algún comportamiento violento?

- Quizás. La verdad es que no lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Lo mejor sería que les preguntaras a Sirius y James directamente.

- ¡NI HABLAR!- exclamó Remus.- No pienso dirigirles la palabra en lo que me queda de vida.

- No seas exagerado. Si no hubiera algún motivo importante, no te habrían dejado solo.

- No es la primera vez que Sirius me deja solo. Ya se escaqueó el otro día y no había nada anormal.- gruñó Remus.

- Entiendo que te sientas molesto con él. Más molesto que con James…- dijo Lily, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Remus hacia su joven amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Remus arqueó una ceja.

- No, nada.- se excusó Lily.- Pero no lo juzgues tan mal, sé que a Sirius también le duele más que a James lo que has dicho.- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

- ¿A Sirius?- rió Remus con escepticismo.- Sirius es un puto egoísta, lo único que le puede doler es su orgullo.

- Creo que deberías recapacitar.

- No tengo nada que recapacitar.- en esos momentos, Remus estaba tan ofuscado que era imposible que captara las sutiles insinuaciones que Lily trataba de hacerle acerca del interés de Sirius hacia él.

Lily se quedó callada. Era inútil hacerle entrar en razón hasta que se calmara. Estaba intentando imaginar qué habría podido ocurrir para que se hubiera desatado toda aquella batalla campal, cuando de pronto vio acercarse la figura de Severus Snape desde el final del pasillo. No le hizo caso, siguió a lo suyo mientras Remus miraba por la ventana con tal fijación que parecía querer hacer un hechizo no verbal para vaciar el lago. Al instante, notó una presencia a su lado.

- Uh…sang…esto… Evans ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?- dijo Snape, resultándole horriblemente difícil llamar a la chica por su nombre.

- Ah, hola, Severus.- dijo Remus, aunque un poco ruborizado por todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Lily miró a los dos muchachos con los ojos entornados. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy muy sospechoso. La prueba de ello la tenía delante. Remus sonreía con aire avergonzado, Snape parecía sospechosamente amable… ¿Desde cuando se trataban de forma tan amigable? Una cosa era verlos de vez en cuando hablar en la biblioteca y otra que Snape le pidiera que los dejara a solas, con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Un poco molesta, Lily accedió. No quería causar a Remus más problemas de los que ya tenía, y de todas formas, a su amigo no parecía molestarle la compañía del Slytherin. Sin decir nada salvo un bufido de desagrado, Lily se levantó y se marchó de camino a las clases.

Snape ocupó el sitio de Lily en la ventana.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Remus estuvo tentado a preguntar si se refería a físicamente o anímicamente, pero sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Snape, aunque hubiera presenciado la pelea con sus amigos, todavía no estaba tan loco como para contarle sus problemas personales.

- Bien, muy bien, de hecho. Creo que incluso tengo menos hambre y estoy menos cansado que otras veces.

- Pero… ¿funcionó?- preguntó Snape, dudoso.

- ¡Funcionó perfectamente! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Te debo un gran favor.- dijo Remus, conteniéndose las ganas de darle un abrazo. Había gente por los pasillos.

Aunque estaba pensando que si estuviera Sirius por allí, quizás lo hiciera. Se merecía un escarmiento.

- ¿Notaste algo raro? ¿Algún efecto secundario?

- Por ahora nada.- dijo Remus, intentando pensar si le había pasado algo fuera de lo común.

- Verás, he estado pensando que deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore. Ya sabes, para que le de el visto bueno y compruebe que no hay nada nocivo en la poción.- comentó Snape.

- Me parece bien.- dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya que estaba aquí cerca de la enfermería pensaba pasarme a ver a Peter, pero ya me pasaré después.

- Mejor, como nos entretengamos mucho llegaremos tarde a la clase.

Snape y Remus se dirigieron al despacho del director a comunicarle el gran descubrimiento.

- ¿Sabes qué? Pensaba que Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo esto.- dijo Remus antes de subir por las escaleras en espiral que llevaban al despacho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que me parecía raro que de repente mostraras interés en mi enfermedad y si a eso sumamos que últimamente James y Sirius no se pelean contigo… Imaginé que se trataba de un pacto de tregua o algo así ideado por Dumbledore. Bah, no me hagas caso, son paranoias mías.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de responder, la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore ya se había abierto.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- Sirius… ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué no escribes nada?

El pergamino de Sirius permanecía en blanco, cosa que indicaba que algo no iba bien. Lo normal era que a esas alturas de la clase estuviera repleto de dibujitos sin sentido y anotaciones divertidas acerca de la lección del día.

- Al que le pasa algo es a ti. ¿Es que no te importa que Remus se haya enfadado con nosotros?- preguntó Sirius, mirando incrédulo los apuntes de James. Jamás habían sido tan extensos como ese día.- Ah, ya veo, coges apuntes porque como Remus no nos dejará los suyos…

- A Remus se le pasará, pero hasta dentro de una semana o así no nos dejará los apuntes. Y Lily… Lily tampoco nos los dejará porque nos hemos portado mal con él. Así que… ya sabes, ¡toma apuntes!

- Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro de que Remus nos vaya a perdonar esta vez. Ya has visto lo raro que está, y sobre todo está muy susceptible conmigo. ¡Se enfada conmigo por nada! Me regaló unos calcetines por Navidad ¡y ahora esto! Estamos en crisis, Prongs, ¡lo estamos perdiendo!

- Que no… ya verás como dentro de un par de días se le ha pasado todo.- dijo James, atendiendo a la clase, cosa que se veía bastante rara y artificial.

Sirius dejó a James a lo suyo y apoyó la barbilla en las manos con aire pensativo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en tomar unos ridículos apuntes que además venían perfectamente explicados en el libro. Unas mesas más adelante, Lily estaba sentada con otra de las chicas de Gryffindor, escribiendo como loca. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Remus?

A la media hora de haber empezado la clase, se disiparon sus dudas. Remus y Snape entraron en el aula, disculpándose con el profesor. Por lo visto habían estado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sirius sintió revolverse sus entrañas.

- ¿Qué coño hacía Remus con Snivellus en el despacho de Dumbledore?- preguntó Sirius, como si James fuera a saber la respuesta.

- ¡Y yo qué se!

- No me gusta que Remus vaya con Snivellus ni al despacho de Dumbledore ni a ningún sitio.- resopló Sirius, de forma que parecía a punto de echar fuego por la nariz.- ¿Y qué es esa cosa que lleva Snivellus en la túnica?

- ¡Yo qué se! Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo aquí todo el rato contigo ¡es imposible que sepa nada que tú no sepas! Mmmmm, no veo nada en la túnica…-dijo James ajustándose las gafas.

- Sí, lleva una insignia o algo así.- dijo Sirius entrecerrando los ojos como si así pudiera ser capaz de leer lo que ponía.

- Le habrán dado el premio al más gilipollas del colegio.- bromeó James.

En circunstancias normales, eso habría valido algún tipo de respuesta graciosa por parte de Sirius, pero Black estaba mucho más ocupado horrorizándose al ver que Snape y Remus tomaban asiento juntos en la clase.

- Tío, que se han sentado juntos…¡¿Qué cojones está pasando! A que voy y le parto esa cosa que tiene por nariz…- amenazó Sirius, a punto de levantarse de la silla.

- No hay más sitios libres, Padfoot.- dijo James con tono tranquilizador.- No tienen más remedio que sentarse juntos o quedarse de pie.

Sirius pareció tranquilizarse un poco gracias a las palabras de su amigo. Se limitó a no quitar ojo a la pareja, volviéndose cada vez más rojo al ver que hablaban con normalidad y Remus incluso sonreía de vez en cuando. Cada vez que esto ocurría, un codazo de Sirius hacía que los apuntes de James tuvieran un tachón en lugar de letras, lo que se tradujo en unos apuntes prácticamente ilegibles al final de la clase.

- Míralos, ¡se van! Tan felices y sonrientes. Me estoy poniendo malo, Prongs.- dijo Sirius al ver que cuando acabó la clase, Remus y Snape salían juntos del aula.

James miraba cómo Sirius metía sus cosas en la mochila de cualquier manera y se encaminaba hacia la salida pegado a la pared.

- ¿No me vas a esperar?- preguntó James.

- Shhh.- susurró Sirius, asomando disimuladamente la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Espiar. Averiguar a dónde van.- dijo Sirius saliendo de la clase y escondiéndose en la siguiente esquina, vigilando el camino que tomaba Remus y su nuevo amigo.

- Ahora tenemos clase de Pociones y los Slytherins tienen Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, veo difícil que Remus y Snivellus vayan al mismo sitio.- dijo James, aunque siguiéndole el juego a Sirius. También le picaba la curiosidad.

- Pues no parecen dirigirse a ninguna de las dos aulas.- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Camuflándose entre los alumnos que inundaban los pasillos por el cambio de clase, Sirius y James siguieron la pista de Remus. Un par de interrupciones inoportunas les hicieron perderlos de vista.

- Mierda, ¿y ahora por donde se han ido?- se quejó Sirius.- ¿Llevas el mapa?

- No.

- Joder.

- Mira Padfoot, ¿y si dejamos la persecución para después? Aún estamos a tiempo de llegar a buena hora a Pociones.- propuso James, no porque no estuviera intrigado, sino porque sabía que Lily le regañaría si volvía a perder puntos para Gryffindor.

- ¿Tengo yo cara de estar en condiciones para preparar una Poción?- preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja de forma escéptica.- Cómo se nota que Remus te importa una mierda.

- Ey, no estamos compitiendo a ver quién es más amigo de Remus.- protestó James.

- Por favor, no compares. Para ti Remus no es más que un amigo, pero para mí…- Sirius se calló, asustado de lo que iba a decir.

- ¡Ajá! Admites que te gusta.- exclamó James haciendo un gesto de triunfo.

- ¡No! Bueno… sí, ¡no lo sé, coño!- Sirius tuvo que ponerse serio ante la carcajada de James.- ¡No lo veo gracioso! Claro, como tú no tienes este horrible dolor de barriga y esta furia reconcomiéndote por dentro…

- Padfoot, reconócelo, no pasa nada. No voy a dejar de ser tu amigo por eso. Además, tienes todos los síntomas. Está más claro que el agua.- dijo James dándole unas compasivas palmaditas a Sirius en el hombro.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Sirius con voz asustada y las cejas encogidas.- ¿Eso es lo que te pasaba cuando veías a Lily?

- Exactamente lo mismo.- asintió James, solemnemente.

- Dios, esto es patético.- murmuró Sirius resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.- Me estoy enamorando…de mi amigo… ¡de un tío, joder!

- No es para tanto, a mucha gente le pasa.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de lástima.- Que el otro día cuando tú y yo nos liamos… ¡pensaba en él! Y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en lo bien que me sentía imaginando que eras Remus…

- ¡Serás cabrón!- exclamó James, reprendiéndole con un puñetazo en el costado.

- Vamos, no te hagas el mártir, seguro que tú pensabas en Lily.

- ¡No pensaba en Lily! ¿Vale?- gritó James con gesto dolido.

- Oh…- murmuró Sirius.- Ups, lo siento.

Con la discusión no se habían dado cuenta de que una sombra se había parado delante de ellos.

- ¿Discutiendo como un matrimonio rancio?- dijo Snape.

- ¡TU! PEDAZO DE CABRÓN ¡TE VOY A HACER LA RINOPLASTIA GRATIS!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius se había levantado de un salto y se había abalanzado sobre Snape, tirándolo al suelo. James se apresuró a separarlos lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, Sirius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asestarle uno de los tantos puñetazos que planeaba dar a Snape. En el primer intento se había cortado con algo y sangraba por la mano.

- ¡Ay, coño! ¿Qué mierda es esto?- exclamó, observando cómo la sangre resbalaba por su mano.

James consiguió sacar a Sirius de encima de Snape, y éste se levantó alisando su túnica con gesto de suficiencia. Podría haberles dejado fuera de juego durante semanas por alguna maldición, pero sabía que no le convenía nada que Black y Potter rompieran el trato que tenían con él, no ahora que estaba obteniendo resultados.

- Esto, Black, por si no sabes leer, es una medalla de Servicios Especiales al colegio.- dijo Snape enseñándole la insignia que llevaba prendida en la túnica.

- ¿Y a mí que coño me importa?- dijo Sirius, siendo retenido por James para no volver a saltar sobre Snape.

- Sí que os importa, a los dos.- dijo Snape añadiendo un tono misterioso a la frase.

Una vez que había captado la atención y la curiosidad de los dos Gryffindors, se dispuso a contarles el motivo de su insignia.

- Os estaba buscando para contároslo. Era necesario que Lupin no estuviera.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Sirius, desesperado, como si Snape hubiera secuestrado a Remus y lo hubiera escondido en algún lugar desconocido.

- Remus ha ido un momento a la enfermería, puede que ya esté en la clase de Pociones, donde se supone que deberíais estar vosotros.

- Ah.- murmuró Sirius, un poco decepcionado por la noticia. Sin duda esperaba algo más retorcido y escabroso.

- No sé si recordáis el pacto que hicimos…- dijo Snape.

- Lo recuerdo cada segundo de cada día que pasa, y cada vez me arrepiento más.- dijo Sirius con los ojos entornados por la rabia.

- Bien, porque después del hostil recibimiento de hoy, había empezado a pensar que sufrías de amnesia, Black.- dijo Snape devolviéndole la misma mirada iracunda con la que Sirius le miraba.

- ¡Joder, Snape, suéltalo ya! No sé tú, pero tenemos prisa.- dijo James.

- Si ya sabemos lo que vas a decirnos, que te has estado tocando los cojones sin hacer ni el huevo para que pase el tiempo y no nos metamos contigo.- escupió Sirius.

- No exactamente.- dijo Snape despacio, poniendo nervioso a James, que no paraba de mirar el reloj temiendo la reprimenda de Lily.- Esta insignia me la acaba de dar Dumbledore gracias a la gran labor que he hecho con vuestro amigo Lupin.

- ¿Ah? ¿Ahora dan insignias por lavarle el cerebro a chicos inocentes y malmeter contra sus amigos? Pues vaya, entonces te deberían haber dado no una, sino una docena.- dijo Sirius.

- Si fueras tan amigo de Lupin como dices, Black, ya te habrías enterado de lo que quiero contarte.

- ¡Por Dios! Ya vale ¿no? Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate ya.- dijo James, desesperado.

- Encontré un pequeño remedio para vuestro amiguito.- dijo Snape con satisfacción.

- Ah.- dijo James.

- Oh.- dijo Sirius, sin esperarse para nada que tal acontecimiento fuera a ocurrir alguna vez.

- Conseguí que se transforme sólo una vez al mes.- confesó Snape.

Sirius y James se miraron sorprendidos.

- Bien, pero no era eso lo que te habíamos pedido que hicieras.- espetó Sirius sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

- Ya lo sé, pero es un avance, y es una mejora que ninguno de vosotros habéis sido capaces de conseguir hasta el momento.- dijo Snape.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué te demos palmaditas de felicitación en la espalda? ¡Ni loco haría eso!- dijo Sirius.

- No, Black, te aseguro que yo tampoco quiero que tu mano roce siquiera mi espalda. Lo que quiero es que si queréis que encuentre un remedio para lo que sea que le pasa a Lupin de verdad, tendréis que decirme de qué se trata. Ya habéis visto que puedo seros de ayuda, pero si no sé qué está pasando realmente, no puedo saber cómo abordarlo. Esto claro… si es que seguís interesados en que me ocupe de vuestro amigo.

- ¡Claro!- dijo James.

- ¡NO!- gritó Sirius.

- Tanta diferencia de opinión me abruma…- dijo Snape.

- Un momento, necesitamos consultar el comodín del público.- dijo James. Y se llevó aparte a Sirius mientras debatían en voz baja.- Tío, ¿tú estás majara?

- No, Prongs, el majara eres tú. Tenemos la posibilidad de romper ese trato ¿qué coño te está pasando por la cabeza? Dejemos que Snivellus se pasee con su patética medalla y que Remus vuelva a ser el de siempre. Lo está trastornando, lo sé.

- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo voy a estar de coña? Sabes perfectamente que todos los días estoy arrepintiéndome de tu nefasta idea de hacer ese trato con Snape, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad.

- Tú estás celoso, es lo que te pasa.- dijo James.

- Yo que sé, celoso o lo que sea, lo que sí sé es que no me gusta nada que Snape ronde a Remus con tanto interés, seguro que termina llevándolo al lado Oscuro, con todos esos repugnantes Slytherins, ya sabes lo inseguro que es Remus.

- Mira tío, estás desvariando. Deja a un lado tu egoísmo y ¡Piensa con la cabeza y no con la polla, joder!

- Prongs, no me digas esas cosas que me haces sentir mal.- dijo Sirius, llevándose la mano al pecho muy ofendido.

- ¡Es que es verdad! En sólo unos días, Snape, aunque nos duela admitirlo, ha encontrado algo revolucionario. Imagina lo que puede llegar a descubrir si le dejamos más tiempo. Puede que que consiga aplacar la violencia de Remus, puede incluso encontrar algo que impida que se transforme. ¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en ti?

Sirius miró al suelo, sin querer admitir que James tenía razón. Era por el bien de Remus…

- Vale.- confesó, resignado.- Todo sea porque Remus sea feliz. ¡Pero nada de contarle algo sobre "eso"!

- Claro que no.- dijo James, aliviado de que su amigo entrara en razón.

Volvieron hacia Snape, que esperaba impaciente.

- Está bien, sigue investigando lo de Remus. Ya te dijimos que su comportamiento era extraño y violento y…- James fue cortado por un codazo de advertencia por parte de Sirius y una mirada elocuente que más que advertir, amenazaba.

- Me comentó que no recuerda absolutamente nada, aunque tenía heridas como si se hubiera peleado.

- Sí, es eso, Remus por lo visto, tiene una extraña aversión contra los perros sólo cuando se transforma.

- Sí, también me comentó eso, algo sobre una pelea con perros callejeros.

- Bien, pues es lo único que sabemos. Aunque también hemos estado dudando sobre que ese comportamiento se deba a algún tipo de reacción hormonal, ya sabes, los animales adultos en celo tienden a ser muy territoriales y…

- ¡JAMES!- protestó Sirius.

- Black, cállate, por favor, es una información importante.- soltó Snape.

- No hemos averiguado gran cosa sobre el celo de los hombres lobo, quizás sea por eso por lo que ataca a los perros, por ser otra especie de cánido y siente amenazado su territorio.- explicó James, siendo lo más confuso que pudo.

- Sí, Potter, esa puede ser la clave, parece una teoría bastante lógica. Intentaré averiguar lo que pueda. Pero eso sí, Remus es incapaz de aportarme datos porque no recuerda nada, pero si vosotros os enteráis de algo…- dijo Snape.

- Descuida, te informaremos.- dijo James.

La clase de Pociones fue un auténtico desastre. Sirius se pasó todo el rato lamentándose y quejándose a James, dudando de que prolongar el trato con Snape hubiera sido buena idea. A mitad de la clase el caldero de Sirius explotó, teniéndose que quedar a limpiar el aula a la hora del recreo. Pero era algo lógico, un muchacho enamorado y preocupado, que nada más hacía quejarse y observar de reojo a Remus en la fila de al lado, no era un firme candidato a elaborar la mejor poción de la clase, sobre todo cuando dejas de remover la mezcla y te quedas mirando con ojos rabiosos durante minutos.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Caía la noche, y Remus se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, que todavía estaba llena de alumnos terminando sus tareas. Había sido un día horrible. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Sirius y James desde el incidente del desayuno, después había tenido que lidiar con la mirada iracunda de Danielle y su grupo de amigas cada vez que se las encontraba en cualquier parte, y para colmo se sentía terriblemente confuso.

Lo que Sirius y James le habían hecho le había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Jamás se habría imaginado que pudieran llegar a inventarse algo para no acompañarle. ¿Por qué le mentían?

Después de haber hablado con Dumbledore, Remus se había dirigido a la enfermería. Snape le acompañó un momento para darle una muestra de poción que debía entregar a Pomfrey para que la analizara. Tras eso, Remus acudió solo al ala hospitalaria, así aprovecharía para preguntar cómo se encontraba Peter. Pomfrey se mostró muy sorprendida acerca del descubrimiento que había hecho el joven Snape, y Remus, después de comprobar que Peter seguía inconsciente, constató por las propias palabras de la enfermera, que Sirius había sido castigado por la profesora McGonagall por andar de noche fuera del castillo.

Así que Sirius no mentía. Pero por eso no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. De sobra sabía que Sirius no era tan inocente como intentaba aparentar. Podría haber hecho mil cosas para visitarle, por algo eran los Merodeadores, sabían más técnicas que nadie en todo Hogwarts para saltarse los castigos. Miles de veces Sirius había conseguido eludir alguno de los castigos para realizar alguna travesura o acudir a alguna de sus innumerables citas. Remus lo sabía muy bien, tanto como que incluso podrían haberse escapado a la Casa de los Gritos después de que hubiera terminado el castigo. No había excusa creíble por ningún lado.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la sala común, tratando de hacer inútilmente los deberes, sabiendo que Sirius y James estarían arriba en el dormitorio. No pensaba poner un pie allí. No iba a perdonarles hasta que supieran valorar su amistad.

Sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió escribiendo un nombre en los márgenes de su pergamino. El nombre de Snape.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Todavía podía notar la vergüenza que lo había asaltado el día anterior cuando Snape lo visitó. Era arriesgado, pero ahora lo veía con bastante claridad. No le importaba que Snape hubiera conseguido despertar en su cuerpo reacciones que no creía posibles con otra persona que no fuera Sirius. Lo que importaba era que Snape se preocupaba por él, había estado a su lado cuando sus amigos le habían dado la espalda, y sabía de sobra que no había cosa que molestara más a Sirius que el que se relacionara con Snape.

Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que tuvieron Sirius y él en la enfermería hacía sólo un par de días. Nada los separaría, harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. Qué lejanas y vacías se veían ahora esas palabras…

Si Sirius no soportaba verlo con Snape, entonces se tendría que fastidiar viéndole las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a su costado. Quizás así empezara a valorar lo que era perder a Remus Lupin.

Remus notó una cálida mano en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y rápidamente se apresuró a borrar con un tachón el nombre de Snape de los apuntes. Se giró y encontró la sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja, que le reclamaba para acompañarla a la ronda nocturna de prefectos.

Remus sonrió y la acompañó. Menos mal que todavía le quedaba Lily. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Entretanto, Sirius y James estaban en el dormitorio, como bien había adivinado Remus. James miraba con compasión a su triste amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan abatido como ese día. Sirius se había levantado de la cama, de la cual no se había levantado desde que llegaron al dormitorio, y se aproximó hacia el calendario a tachar otro día.

- Creo que esto no va a servir de nada.- dijo Sirius poniendo una cruz en su calendario de "cura de sexo."

- Lo dices porque ya estás arrepentido de tu promesa ¿eh?- bromeó James, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa a su compañero.

Lo consiguió, aunque fuera una sonrisa triste.

- Un poco, con lo mal que estoy hoy ya sabes qué es lo que mejor me vendría en estos momentos.- dijo Sirius.

- Venga, haré la vista gorda, prometo no decir nada.- dijo James.- Incluso te dejo que vayas a buscar a Bellatrix, y ya sabes que estoy totalmente en contra de esa relación, pero admito lo que sea con tal de que no estés deprimido.

Sirius se quedó mirando a James con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso ofendido.

- ¡Eso es trampa! Si me salto la promesa a las primeras de cambio no va a servir de nada. Además, ya te dije que la dejé, se lo prometí a Remus. Tú no viste cómo se puso, no me atrevo ni a saludarla porque me temo que si me acerco a ella más de tres metros me matará. – dijo Sirius.

- Oh sí, es cierto, yo mejor ni lo intentaría. ¿Entonces sigue en pie la promesa?

- Por supuesto.

- Pero si ya has admitido que Remus te gusta.

- ¿Lo he admitido?

- Sí, lo has admitido.- dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Esa era la finalidad de la promesa ¿no?

- Bueno sí, era esa, pero creo que es mejor seguir adelante con ella hasta estar totalmente seguro de que me gusta. Es que no sé, es todo tan raro… Nunca me había sentido así con otra persona, creo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, y si me voy liando con tías cada dos por tres, nunca terminaré de hacerlo.

- Vale, te entiendo. De todas formas… ¿lo de anoche no cuenta? ¡Eso fue como romper la promesa!- dijo James refiriéndose al incidente con Moony.

- Por supuesto que no cuenta. ¿Tú crees que lo disfruté? No cuenta, fue en contra de mi voluntad.- protestó Sirius.

- Pues yo te veía mucho más conforme que la primera vez.- rió James, esquivando la almohada que Sirius le había tirado como venganza.

- Ya lo dije yo, ya lo dije, que estabas mirando con morbosidad.- gruñó Sirius.

- A Padfoot le gustó, a Padfoot le gustó.- cantó James con sorna.

- ¡NO ME GUSTÓ! Pero aprendí algo de la primera vez, si no intento resistirme, duele menos.- protestó Sirius, rojo de rabia.

- Si, ya… vale.- dijo James para seguirle la corriente, pero no muy convencido.

- ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo? ¿Eh? A ver si así entiendes que duele como el demonio.- dijo Sirius, con tono de broma.

- ¿Es una proposición indecente?- rió James.

- Más o menos.- dijo Sirius riendo de forma maliciosa.

- No, porque como sé que vas a pensar en Remus mientras lo haces…Me pongo celoso.- rió James.

- Sí, mejor será.- rió Sirius.- Será mejor que dejemos ese tema, me causa depresiones profundas.

- Bueno, mejor será que cambiemos de tema… A ver si Snivellus hace algo productivo… otra vez. La verdad es que no imaginé que llegara a conseguir algo.- dijo James.

- No me apetece hablar de Snivellus.- dijo Sirius, tumbándose en la cama de espaldas a su amigo.

- Olvidas algo importante. ¡Todavía hay posibilidades! Recuerda que Remus realmente no se acostó con Danielle, puede ser por eso por lo que esta luna llena volvió a violarte.- explicó James.

- La idea de que Remus se acueste con alguien no entra ahora en mis planes. Preferiría que no lo hiciera.- dijo Sirius con voz de ultratumba.

- Uy, uy, uy ¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte!- exclamó James.- ¡Pero si ese era el plan!

- Ya no. Si yo no me acuesto con nadie, él tampoco.- protestó Sirius.

- ¡Entonces volverá a violarte! Recuerda que necesita aplacar sus instintos sexuales.

- Mira, queda mucho para la próxima luna llena… no me apetece pensar en eso ahora. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es posible que para la siguiente luna llena Remus siga enfadado con nosotros.

- Bah ¿Un mes sin hablar con nosotros? Eso es imposible, ya te dije yo que para dentro de un par de días se le habrá pasado todo.

- Tu optimismo me sorprende.

- Y a mi tu pesimismo.

- Más le vale a Snivellus hacer algo útil, algo que aplaque los instintos de Moony, porque si no…- Sirius hizo un gesto como que se cortaba el cuello con el dedo.- ¡Si casi se lo contaste todo! ¡Eres un cabrón!

- Le conté lo que necesitaba saber, no va a sospechar absolutamente nada de lo que pasó entre Moony y tú.

- Aunque nos empeñemos en pensar que Snivellus es subnormal, no lo es, es muy listo.

- A nadie se le ocurriría pensar lo que ocurrió en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera sabe que somos animagos! No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que esperar que haga bien su trabajo. Y por ahora lo ha hecho.

- Por la cuenta que le trae…- dijo Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pensar en Snape le crispaba los nervios.- Me alegro que Moonlight odie ahora a Remus, jijijiji, sin Danielle no hay posibilidades inmediatas de que Remus pueda tener relaciones sexuales.

- ¡No sabía que fueras tan celoso, Padfoot!- rió James.

- Oh, mierda.- dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto.- ¡El castigo! Por poco se me olvida.

Sirius salió como un rayo del dormitorio. El castigo de la profesora McGonagall le esperaba todas las noches durante dos semanas…

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sirius estaba aburrido como una ostra. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado sólo cuarenta minutos que le habían parecido una eternidad, y si hacía cuentas, eso significaba que todavía le quedaba casi hora y media para terminar la tarea del día, que consistía en ordenar y clasificar los múltiples papeles que McGonagall acumulaba como profesora y subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Oyó abrirse la puerta, y esperanzado de que fuera McGonagall que venía a liberarle de la tortura, se giró, ilusionado.

Se quedó pálido. En la puerta estaba Bellatrix, y sonreía de forma siniestra. Para más miedo aún, había cerrado la puerta tras ella y se había apoyado impidiendo entrar o salir a nadie.

- Hola, primito.- dijo con voz extrañamente dulce.

Sirius entornó los ojos, preocupado por su integridad física.

- ¿Vuelves a la carga? ¿Tanto me echas de menos? Lamento decirte que no creo que sea el momento apropiado para echar un polvo.- dijo Sirius, arriesgándose, pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza al verla allí mirándole de aquella manera.

- Y yo lamento decirte que no vengo en busca de tus favores sexuales.- dijo Bellatrix después de soltar una carcajada.- Además, ahora tengo otro novio.

- ¿Ah, sí? Qué rapidez, yo creía que tardarías más en superar el trauma, todas lo hacen. ¿Y quién es el desafortunado?- dijo Sirius, aunque en su mente comenzaba a tentarle el hecho de que Bellatrix tuviera novio y que no pensara en acostarse con él. Era tentador… pero no, se lo había prometido a Remus y no lo haría.

- ¿Traumatizada yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.- disimuló Bellatrix, lo cierto era que sí estaba traumatizada y por eso había buscado un sustituto rápidamente.- No me faltan pretendientes, nada más se enteraron que lo nuestro había acabado comenzaron a revolotear sobre mí como buitres.

- Vaya, me alegro que estés tan solicitada.

- Mi nuevo novio es Lestrange, así que más te vale portarte bien conmigo si no quieres que te de una paliza, podría romperte algo con sólo mirarte.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿Lestrange?- Sirius no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.- ¿Rodolphus-soy-el-rey-de-la-fiesta-Lestrange? ¿No había alguien menos aburrido?

- Con un rey de la fiesta ya he tenido suficiente.- dijo Bellatrix mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Sirius, claramente refiriéndose a él.

- Por Dios, Bellatrix, yo sé que a ti te va la marcha, eso de follar a todas horas. Lo sé muuuuy bien.- dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas repetidamente.- Y apuesto lo que sea a que el plan más divertido de Lestrange para el sábado por la noche es quedarse en la sala común haciendo punto. ¡Yo puedo presentarte a alguien más interesante si quieres! Desde luego, les voy a dar muy buenas referencias sobre ti.

- ¡Rody es mucho más intersante que tú! ¡Mil millones de veces!- exclamó Bellatrix.

- Ay, Rody, qué mono suena.- dijo Sirius con tono bromista.

- ¡Y RODY NO HACE PUNTO! Se llama punto de cruz y ¡hace unos cuadros muy bonitos!- gritó Bellatrix, indignada.

Sirius se tiró al suelo revolcándose de risa. Le dolía la barriga de tanto reír. Cuando había dicho lo de Rodolphus haciendo punto, lo había dicho de casualidad, como algo patético y muy aburrido, pero ni de coña habría imaginado que Rodolphus hacía cuadros de punto de cruz.

- ¡YA BASTA! COMO LO LLAME TE VA A PARTIR LA CARA.- gritó Bellatrix.

- Vale, está bien. Uff… dios, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Gracias por sacarme de la depresión.- Sirius se levantó y observó la mirada rabiosa de Bellatrix.- Bien, dejo de meterme con tu noviecito. De todas formas me alegro mucho de que sigamos siendo amigos, odio que las relaciones terminen mal, que te hayas acordado de mí y hayas venido a contarme la noticia.

- ¡No había venido a eso!

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, había venido a contarte una cosa sobre Snape.- dijo Bellatrix, volviendo a poner su sonrisita maliciosa.

- Ah, ¿también te tiraba los tejos Snape? La verdad es que prefiero a Lestrange.

- No, no creo que yo sea el tipo de Snape.

- ¿Por qué no? Qué tonto, eres guapa, tienes unas buenas tetas y un buen culo. ¿Por qué no ibas a gustarle? Yo creo que haríais buena pareja, de todas formas. Sois los dos tan…- Sirius se quedó pensativo, y a falta de encontrar otro adjetivo mejor, añadió.- …Slytherins.

- ¡Tú también no! No empieces con eso.- gritó Bellatrix, recordando cómo todo empezó por culpa de que Snape había dicho que ella y Sirius hacían buena pareja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius, sin comprender nada.

- Nada, déjalo.- bufó Bellatrix.- A Snape le gustan los tíos ¿vale?

Sirius se quedó de piedra. Sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar lo que eso podía conllevar, le dio otro ataque de risa. Jamás se habría imaginado que Snape fuera gay, la verdad era que no tenía ninguna pinta de gustarle los tíos.

- Ay, tía, deberíamos hablar más a menudo, me río tanto…- reía Sirius.

- Sirius…¿comprendes lo que quiere decir que le gusten los tíos? ¿eh?- dijo Bellatrix, y se le quedó mirando con una mirada entre elocuente y preocupada que alertó de inmediato a Sirius.

Evidentemente, ante eso, Sirius dejó de reírse.

- Ah, no…, no puedes estar intentándome decir que yo le gusto, aunque por otra parte sería posible porque ¿a quién no le gusto yo?- dijo Sirius, que había comenzado a razonar para sí mismo.

En seguida, Bellatrix lo cortó, antes de que sus ensoñaciones le hicieran imaginar que todo Hogwarts estaba enamorado de él, incluso los tíos, y que tenía genes de veela.

- A Snape le gusta tu amiguito Lupin.- y la sonrisita maliciosa de Bellatrix se intensificó al ver que Sirius perdía todo el color que tenía y se quedaba sin habla.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo hizo de forma que parecía que iba a explotar llevándose consigo todo el castillo y parte de Hogsmeade.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Pues va a ser que sí, Sirius.- dijo Bellatrix con tono divertido.

Pese a que las palabras de Bellatrix cobraban sentido después de los últimos acontecimientos, Sirius se negaba a creerla.

- ¡ES MENTIRA!- se volvió hacia ella, encarándola.- Te lo estás inventando todo para vengarte de mí por lo que te hice.

- No sabía que fuera a afectarte tanto, Sirius.- rió Bellatrix.

- No te creo ni una palabra, sé lo retorcida que eres, serías capaz de inventarte cualquier cosa para hacerme daño.

- ¿Qué más te da que le guste Lupin? Ni que fuera tu novio.- rió Bella.

- No es mi novio, pero es mi amigo y no quiero que ese maníaco pervertido se acerque a él.

- Por eso mismo he querido contártelo.

- No te creo. ¿De dónde te has sacado ese invento? No tienes nada en lo que basarte.

- Sí que lo tengo.- dijo Bellatrix, tirándole a Sirius el Manual de Seducción para principiantes.

Lo cogió al vuelo y en seguida se puso a ojearlo. Y conforme lo hacía, iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo y las venas empezaban a palpitarle amenazando con estallar. Odiaba descubrir que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Snape y Remus cobraba un sentido que jamás habría querido imaginar.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VAS A SUFRIR LA MÁS DOLOROSA DE LAS MUERTES!- rugió Sirius haciendo retumbar la lámpara y los cristales.

Bellatrix observaba satisfecha la reacción de Sirius. Ya estaba hecho, sólo faltaba que Sirius y Snape se enzarzaran en una pelea a muerte, cuanto más dolorosa, mejor, así aprenderían que no se debía jugar con Bellatrix Black.

Sirius se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Bella lo detuvo.

- Ey, el libro es ahora mío, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Toma, todo tuyo, ya sé todo lo que tenía que saber.- dijo Sirius plantándole el libro en el pecho con una fuerza descomunal.

Sirius avanzó por el pasillo, dando patadas a las armaduras y parecía que incluso le salía humo de las orejas. Llevaba los puños tan apretados que se hizo sangre con las uñas. Lo único que era capaz de pensar era _"Matar, matar, Snivellus, matar, matar, sangre, matar, sierra eléctrica muggle, Snivellus, hacha, Snivellus…" _aunque pronto también empezaba a pensar: _"Tiembla Hogwarts, Sirius Black va a entrar en acción y ni siquiera Remus será capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. ¡Tengo que conseguirlo antes que Snivellus! Pero mejor lo mato primero… Matar...Snivellus…Vísceras…Descuartizar…cuchillo de cortar jamón…Snivellus…"_

**¿Qué tal? XDDD ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Bueno bueno…, por fin Sirius ha despertado del letargo XDDDDDD, así que los que odian a Bella a partir de ahora la tendrán que adorar jejejeje, porque si no, a saber si Sirius algún día se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo. Además, hay que tener en cuenta una cosa, Sirius ni siquiera sospecha que a Remus le gusten los tíos, así que ¡eso es echarle valor!**

**Yo calculo que al fic le quedan dos capítulos T.T, pero bueno, todo depende de si lo que pretendo meter me cabe en dos, que pueden convertirse en tres capítulos, ya veré, también veré si hago una especie de epílogo sobre el día de la graduación, cuando ya acaban el colegio para siempre.**

**Así que ahora que ya le queda poquito, suplico que se manifiesten todos aquellos que siguen el ff de forma anónima, ¡me haría mucha ilusión saber quienes siguen mi historia! Y claro, saber qué opinan jejejeje.**

**Bueno, pues eso, que espero vuestras opiniones. Ah, ahora os respondo los reviews del anterior cap, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: gin.m, Naty Tuk, Aka, NorixBlack, Joanne Distte, Male-chan, Melissa, Helen Black Potter, Blind Target, Karmina cool, Utena 86, JKRanIV, Zaratustra, Rikuayaceres, Kymie, Nayami, Cacell Corp, Terry Moon, Eruanne, Balucita, Danybel, Lum 76 y Sammy Bella.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! (y recordad, no seais ratas ¡que los reviews son gratis! XDDDDDDD) **

**Besitos**

**Ak **


	11. De visiones y burbujas

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo, son malas fechas pero bueno, espero que leer esto al menos os alivie del estrés de los exámenes y que lo aprobéis todo jejejejeje.**

**Una vez más, tengo que decir que el capítulo me ha quedado larguísimo ¬¬, es que tengo que meter tantísimas cosas… que al final creo que voy a necesitar un capítulo más de lo que esperaba XDDDDD. He tenido un problema con este capítulo ¬¬, resulta que la semana pasada ya lo tenía acabado pero como a veces me suele pasar, el fic cobró vida propia y me metí en un lío que, aunque me gustaba como había quedado, me habría complicado mucho algunas cosas a la hora de resolver la historia, así que bueno, decidí reescribir parte del capítulo y aligerar un poco el caos que había producido XDDDDD.**

**Antes de nada, aunque no suelo dedicar capítulos, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Sammy Bella, que está pasando por un mal momento, así que, hermanita, espero que al menos esto te haga sonreír y olvidarte de todo por un momento, aunque sea difícil hacerlo. Con todo mi cariño, te quiero mucho.**

**Y bueno, volvemos a tener a Lily en acción, la echaba de menos jejejeje, y después del gran éxito de la aparición de Regulus (entre las lectoras tengo a un pequeño club de fans del, como dice Queen-aka "muchas veces imitado pero nunca igualado Regulus Black") pues decidí que volviera a salir.**

**Oh, y creo que faltan muy pocos reviews para los 200, así que más me vale darme prisa para poder escribir el one shot regalito que prometí. Tengo una ideilla por ahí para un Sirius/James ¬ aunque se admiten sugerencias jejeje.**

**Bueno, me dejo de rollo y os dejo con el capítulo que es laaaaaaaaargo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

CAPÍTULO 11: DE VISIONES Y BURBUJAS.

Se notaba que comenzaba el día, pues aparte de los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las cortinas de la Torre de Gryffindor, también empezaba a escucharse el ruido de los alumnos levantándose. Remus intentó darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero era prácticamente imposible, no sólo el ruido le impedía volver a dormirse sino también un terrible dolor de espalda.

Perezosamente, Remus miró el reloj. Eran sólo las 6:45. ¿Por qué demonios la gente se empezaba a levantar tan temprano? Sin embargo, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, lo que significaba que tendría que levantarse, lo quisiera o no. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que quien se había sentado era Lily.

- Remus, por favor, no puedes seguir así.- dijo Lily mirándole con lástima.- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Puedo imaginármelo, gracias.- dijo Remus, que ya se había acostumbrado a verse en el espejo con unas ojeras terribles.

- No sólo es que parezcas un zombi en las clases¡es que vas a acabar con la espalda hecha polvo!

- Sí, me duele muchísimo.- dijo Remus. Trató de levantarse y el dolor de espalda se acentuó, por lo que tuvo que quedarse tumbado.- ¡Ay! Dios, esto es insoportable.

- Ponte boca abajo, voy a darte un masaje a ver si se te alivia.- dijo la pelirroja.

Mientras Lily le daba un reconfortante masaje en la espalda, la chica aprovechó para intentar hacerle ver que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería además de ser malo para su salud.

- No pasa nada si duermes un día en el sofá, pero es que llevas durmiendo aquí en la sala común casi dos semanas, y por lo que estoy viendo, intuyo que piensas seguir así hasta final de curso. ¡Acabarás con una hernia o algo parecido!

- Me da igual si acabo con una hernia. ¿No pretenderás que vuelva a compartir habitación con esos dos… traidores?

- Pues sí, es lo que pretendo. No les hagas caso si no quieres pero necesitas descansar como es debido para poder rendir bien en las clases y en los exámenes.

- No voy a volver por lo menos hasta que Peter haya salido de la enfermería.- protestó Remus.

- Me parece una actitud muy cobarde por tu parte.- regañó Lily.

- Sí, ya.- murmuró Remus.- ¿Entonces cómo calificarías la actitud de Sirius y James?

- ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos! Lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero no puedes encabezonarte de esa manera, lo único que estás haciendo es perjudicarte a tí mismo.

- Me da igual lo que digas, Lily. Les importo una mierda y seguro que están mejor sin mí.

- ¡Te equivocas! Están arrepentidos, ellos quieren que vuelvas.

- Pues a mí no me lo han dicho.- dijo Remus, excusándose, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¡Porque les rehuyes!

- Mira, Lily, si de verdad quisieran que vuelva, no andarían haciendo todas esas cosas que han estado haciendo últimamente.- dijo Remus girando levemente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga con ojos dolidos.

- Supongo que hablas de Sirius.

- Sí.

- Si estás enfadado con Sirius no deberías pagarlo también con James.- dijo Lily, molesta porque James estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias del enfado de Remus con Sirius.

- También estoy enfadado con James… pero Sirius… Sirius sabe que no me gusta que trate mal a Snape y en estas dos semanas casi ha estado a punto de matarlo sin ninguna razón.

- Y ha tenido su castigo por eso. Por poco lo expulsan.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Remus, sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan insensible!- protestó Lily, malinterpretando la reacción del licántropo.- Pero sí, McGonagall tomó medidas drásticas y como Sirius vuelva a hacer otra tontería será expulsado.

- Lily, yo nunca me alegraría de que expulsaran a Sirius por muy enfadado que esté con él.- murmuró, sintiéndose culpable.

Se había sentido muy mal sólo de pensar en que Lily hubiera llegado creer que se sentiría alegrado de que expulsaran a Sirius de Hogwarts. Simplemente le había sorprendido que los profesores hubieran llegado a plantearse expulsar a Sirius del colegio, sobre todo sabiendo que, pese a los problemas que causaba a menudo, era uno de los alumnos favoritos de la mayoría de los profesores. No obstante, el hecho de que Lily, una de las personas que mejor le conocía, hubiera pensado eso de él, demostraba que las cosas entre el grupo de los Merodeadores no iban por buen camino.

- Bien, me alegro de que al menos conserves algo de sentido común.- dijo la chica, dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de Remus para que se levantara, ya que había acabado el masaje.- ¿Estás mejor?

Remus se levantó y se estiró. La verdad es que estaba mucho mejor.

- Tienes la túnica hecha una pena.- dijo Lily observando la túnica arrugada de su amigo.

La alisó con un toque de varita y la dejó que parecía recién planchada.

- Bueno, yo voy a hacer unas cosillas que tengo que hacer para Runas Antiguas.- dijo Lily, que por eso se había levantado tan temprano.- Y Remus, por favor, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Vale que se portaron mal contigo pero… ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Remus se quedó callado un instante. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era probable que Lily tuviera parte de razón, pero no iba a dársela sin meditar antes con detenimiento.

- Dudo mucho que Sirius lleve dos semanas sin dormir, como yo, arrepentido y apenado por mi ausencia. Ahora mismo estará roncando y soñando que se tira Bellatrix y a Bennington a la vez. O quizás también esté Narcisa, se ve que le gusta que todo quede en familia.- dijo Remus con voz rencorosa.

Lily simplemente dio un bufido y se sentó en la mesa sacando sus apuntes de la mochila.

- Hombres… ¿quién dijo que eran simples?- murmuró sin que Remus la escuchara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero Sirius no estaba roncando ni soñando con tríos incestuosos o combinaciones entre chicas de Slytherin, es más, apenas dormía desde hacía casi dos semanas, y las veces que conseguía hacerlo sólo aparecían dos personas en sus sueños. La mejor de las veces era Remus, la peor, Snape. Aunque los sueños que incluían a este último más bien podrían calificarse como pesadillas…

Se levantó de la cama porque estaba harto de dar vueltas y pensar cosas sin sentido. Lo mejor sería que se diera una ducha bien fría que le despertara. Miró de soslayo, con un ojo, el calendario. En él aparecían tachados la inaudita cantidad de diecisiete días. Lo miraba con un ojo porque el otro le era imposible abrirlo completamente, lo tenía tan hinchado y morado que parecía una especie extraña de huevo de dragón.

Después de salir de la ducha, decidió que era hora de despertar a James. Necesitaba su ayuda.

- Prongs, despierta.- dijo Sirius, zarandeando a su amigo.

Miró a su alrededor y todo se veía tan vacío… Sólo estaban él y James y eso indicaba que nada era como siempre.

- ¡Es muy temprano!- protestó James, remoloneando.

- Necesito que me ayudes a arreglar esto.- dijo Sirius señalando su ojo herido.- ¡No puedo ir así a clase!

- No serías ni el primero ni el último que aparece en clase con un ojo morado.- musitó James.

- ¡Pero no quiero ir dando el espectáculo!- se quejó Sirius, que habían empezado a pegarle a James con la almohada para que se levantara de una vez.

- ¿No te pareció que lo de ayer fue ya un espectáculo?- preguntó James, incrédulo.- Además, la profesora McGonagall dijo que el ojo se te curaría solo, nada de ir a la enfermería. Así que si ahora apareces con el ojo bien va a saber que te ayudé y me castigará a mí.

- La muy zorra lo hizo a propósito para ponerme en ridículo delante de todo el colegio.- gruñó Sirius.- ¿Pero a ti que más te da que te castiguen¡A ti no te van a expulsar!

- Pero como siga ayudándote me terminarán expulsando, y si me castigan Lily se enfadará mucho mucho.- dijo James, reacio a implicarse.

- Joder, qué mierda.- protestó Sirius.- Si por lo menos Snivellus apareciera con el diente mellado que le dejé, lo de mi ojo quedaría eclipsado. Pero no… Snivellus como es un pelota de mierda, a él enseguida se lo arreglaron en la enfermería. Qué asco. ¡Cómo lo odio!

- Ya, es injusto.- asintió James.- Pero hay que tener en cuenta que en estas dos semanas le has atacado veintitrés veces sin motivo aparente. Es normal que lo tomen como la víctima.

- Víctima… Sí, claro, lo que es es un grasiento cabrón hijo de la gran puta.- farfulló Sirius, encolerizado.- Y nada, ahí sigue, persiguiendo a Remus, y Remus chupándole el culo como un imbécil. He roto el pacto, le he atacado, se supone que ya no debería acercarse a Remus, pero claro, a él le da igual, sus intenciones son tan pervertidas como él.

- Según creo recordar… en ningún momento le has explicado el motivo por el que le has atacado…- reflexionó James en voz alta.

- ¡Pues claro que no! Lo primero es que si le digo que se aparte de Remus porque yo lo quiero para mí, sería capaz de violarle contra su voluntad delante de mis narices sólo para joderme. Y lo segundo es que no creo que Remus deba saber que Snape y yo nos peleamos por él, viendo cómo están las cosas, y suponiendo el hipotético caso de que a Remus le gustasen los tíos¡seguro que le elige a él¿No ves que yo soy el malo que humilla a Snivellus¿No ves lo amiguitos que son ahora? Puaj, qué asco me da, en serio.- soltó Sirius.

- Por Dios, Padfoot, no digas esas chorradas. Si a Remus le gustaran los tíos, NO le gustaría Snape. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle? Si es lo más… ¡antiestético y antihigiénico que puede existir!

- Gracias por el apoyo.- sonrió Sirius.- Pero viendo lo raro que está Remus nada es imposible. Tampoco es lógico que teniéndonos a nosotros se junte ahora con Snape, eso es absurdo, pero ahí lo tienes, tan real como la vida misma.

- Pero a ver… yo todavía tengo mis dudas de que lo que te contó Bellatrix sea verdad, es que… es inverosímil. ¿Seguro que no lo hizo para vengarse de ti?- dijo James.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero te juro que no mentía. Además¡si todo encaja perfectamente!- Sirius se estremeció con repulsión.- Ay, qué lástima que el hechizo seccionador no le diera a Snivellus… maldito Peeves… mira que tirar ese bote de tinta en el momento más inoportuno, y yo como imbécil voy y me resbalo…

- Sí, y el hechizo se desvió cortándole la falda a aquella chica de Hufflepuff.- dijo James con resignación.

- Tenía unas piernas bonitas…- murmuró Sirius, mirando de reojo el calendario.

- ¡Por favor, Sirius¡Si es una mole¿Cómo puedes decir que tenía unas piernas bonitas?

- Son diecisiete días, incluso las piernas de esa foca de Hufflepuff me parecen bonitas…- murmuró Sirius, con más resignación que James.

- ¡Pero el hechizo pasó a dos centímetros de ella! Estuviste a nada de dejarla coja. Siento decir que McGonagall hizo bien en ponerte ese hechizo de protección. Todo esto te está volviendo peligroso. ¡Actúas sin pensar en las consecuencias!

- Uh, habló el que es manso e inocente como un corderito…

- A mí no se me ocurre hacer esas cosas ni otras como proponer a Snivellus que se meta por el sauce boxeador…- dijo James con malicia, sabiendo que a Sirius no le gustaba recordar aquello.- Sólo digo que veo bien que McGonagall te haya puesto ese hechizo.

- Estoy deseando probarlo.- dijo Sirius con voz pícara.

- ¡No! Como le hagas algo más a Snivellus te expulsarán.- exclamó James.

- Me da igual que me expulsen.- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

James estaba desesperado. Su amigo estaba dando muestras de ser incapaz de razonar con coherencia, además de que parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de prudencia.

- No te puede dar igual. Te quedan cuatro meses para acabar el colegio ¡No puedes echarlo todo a perder ahora! Además, estás mal de la cabeza, si se te va la mano con Snivellus puedes acabar en Azkaban, y lo peor es que habrá sido asesinato con premeditación y alevosía.

- Eso es lo que pretendo.- dijo Sirius, como si matar a Snape no le produjera ningún remordimiento.

- Azkaban, Sirius. Puede que no te guste que vaya con Remus, pero ¡por Merlín¡No puedes matarlo¿Es que quieres ir a Azkaban?

- No, claro que no.

- ¡Pues entonces deja de hacer el tonto!

- ¿Y qué me sugieres que haga¿Eh?- preguntó Sirius, esperando otra solución.

- Cualquier cosa menos intentar matar a Snivellus. Por ejemplo… ¿hablar con Remus como personas civilizadas?

- Sí, muy fácil.- respondió Sirius con ironía.- ¡Es lo que he estado intentando hacer! Pero claro, siempre va con Snivellus. ¡No puedo intentar hablar con él con el otro al lado! Por eso siempre acabo atacando a Snivellus… Y cuando no está con él, Remus nos huye. ¡Así es imposible desplegar mis artes de seducción!

James meditaba, con una mano revolviéndose el pelo y con la otra apoyada en el mentón.

- Pasado mañana es San Valentín. ¿Y si le escribes una carta?- propuso Potter.

- Por favor, eso es patético.- desestimó Sirius con un gesto de asco.- Además, se me da fatal eso de escribir.

- Sí, recuerdo aquella nota en verso que le mandaste a Bellatrix.- rió James.

- Pues tú te callas, porque anda que la que tú le escribiste a Lily… no era más horrenda porque no estaba escrita en papel higiénico…

- ¡Ey! A ella le gustó.- protestó James.- Bueno, eliminamos la idea de la carta…

- Está enfadado conmigo, no puedo declararme así de repente porque me va a mandar a la mierda. Necesito algo de contacto previo¡pero ni siquiera me habla! La cosa está difícil. Lo suyo sería poder tantearle antes de decir nada porque... ¿y si ni siquiera le gustan los tíos? El palo puede ser tremendo… para los dos.

- Tengo una idea.

- Miedo me das.- dijo Sirius, temiendo de verdad.

- Lily.

- No, no voy a mandar a Lily de intermediaria, eso si que es patético. ¡No soy ninguna niña de trece años, por favor!

- No, tío. Quiero decir que… ¿y si a través de Lily hacemos que Remus se entere de que Snape tiene un interés especial en él?

- No, no y no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te he dicho que lo preferirá a él. Dios, esto me duele en mi orgullo profundamente.- dijo Sirius poniendo gesto compungido.

- ¡Anda ya!- le animó James.- Lily nos podrá decir cual es la reacción de Remus al saber que otro tío está enamorado de él, y así darte una pista antes de meter la pata. Si a Remus le gustan los tíos, es totalmente improbable que le guste Snape ¡no puede tener tan mal gusto! De cualquiera de las maneras, seguro que al enterarse del interés de Snape, Remus se asusta o se distancia de él. Se sentirá incómodo con su compañía…

- No lo veo bien.- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Prefieres que las cosas sigan como están ahora?

- No. Pero para eso prefiero ir a saco y besarle sin avisar.

- ¿Es que quieres asustarlo?

- ¡Eres un maldito manipulador!

- ¿Eso es que me estás dando la razón?- preguntó James con una sonrisita maliciosa.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Después del desayuno, en el que todo el mundo miraba con curiosidad el nuevo look de Sirius Black, los chicos se dirigían a la primera clase del día, que por desgracia era compartida con los Slytherins. Lo único bueno de tan mal empezar era que ya no tenían más clases compartidas con ellos en el resto del día.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula, que aún estaba cerrada. Ya había bastantes alumnos esperando, tanto de su clase como de la que tenían enfrente, que, casualmente era de los Slytherins de quinto, como bien pudo adivinar Sirius al oír la voz de su hermano.

- ¡Qué guapo estás, Sirius!- rió Regulus, siendo secundado por las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

- Más guapo que tú, desde luego, enano cabrón.- gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Me llamas enano a mí?- dijo Regulus.- Soy más alto que tú.

James observó a Sirius llevarse la mano al bolsillo, cosa que predecía que pretendía usar algún hechizo contra él.

- A lo mejor si te vuelvo a agrandar la cabeza conseguirás tener más neuronas.- amenazó James, adelantándose a su amigo para que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Regulus se rió, sin ningún miedo. Eso a Sirius le hubiera dado más o menos igual, de hecho tampoco acostumbraba a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano, pero le fastidió mucho que Snape, que estaba cerca, estuviera riéndole las gracias a Regulus. Sin pensarlo, terminó de sacar la varita y se dispuso a lanzar una maldición. Inmediatamente una gran burbuja sólida se creó entorno a él, absorbiendo el hechizo e impidiendo que llegara a su objetivo. Sirius se quedó parado, parpadeando mientras el grupito de Regulus y el resto de Slytherins se reían a carcajadas.

Pero James también se estaba riendo.

- Tío, pareces un hámster dentro de una bola de esas para pasear por el suelo.

- Ja, ja, ja.- río Sirius con sarcasmo.- Puta McGonagall… ¿no podría haberme puesto otra cosa menos ridícula?

- Te está bien empleado.- dijo la voz de Lily a sus espaldas.- A lo mejor así se te quitan las ganas de pelearte con la gente.

- La que faltaba…- murmuró Sirius.

- Deberían haberle puesto otra igual a James.- dijo Lily mirando a James de reojo, ya que había escuchado lo que le había dicho momentos antes a Regulus Black.

- Lily, por Dios¿todavía estás con eso? No he vuelto a hacer nada desde aquella vez.- se defendió James.- Por cierto¿y si nos sentamos hoy juntos en clase?

- Vale.- dijo Lily, ya que no era muy normal que se sentaran los dos juntos.- Voy a coger sitio.

Snape y Regulus ya se habían alejado, por lo que la burbuja de Sirius desapareció. Sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta porque estaba observando a la pareja con ojos desconfiados, sobre todo a James.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso hoy?- preguntó Sirius.

- Nada¿no puedo sentarme con mi novia?

- ¿Y me vas a dejar solo?

- Alguien se querrá sentar contigo, no te preocupes.

- No, lo que me preocupa es lo que le vas a contar a Lily… ¡Ni se te ocurra contarle nada de lo mío y lo de…!

Sirius miró con disimulo hacia su izquierda y señaló con la cabeza a Remus.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó James.

- ¿Es que se tiene que enterar todo el mundo¿Por qué no lo publicamos en El Profeta para ahorar tiempo?

- Pero Lily es como de la familia, puede ser muy útil que ella lo sepa.

Sirius miraba a James de forma amenazante, con los ojos entornados y poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

- ¿Quieres que, de casualidad, Lily se entere de que cuando venías a mi casa de verano era para hacerles fotos a mis primas en top-less¿Y que tu preferida es una de Narcisa saliendo de la piscina empapada y con cara de viciosa?

- ¡NO¡Y no iba a tu casa para eso!

- Bueno, pues si no quieres que esa información, con documentación gráfica incluida, llegue a oídos de Lily, más te vale no decirle nada de que me gusta Remus.- dijo Sirius, satisfecho por tener pillado a James.- Así que mejor te estás calladito si no quieres que tus más oscuros secretos salgan a la luz.

- Vale, ya lo he captado.- asumió James.

Dicho esto, los estudiantes entraron en el aula y ocuparon los asientos. Sirius se quedó un instante observando el panorama, si por lo menos estuviera Peter podría sentarse con él, pero todo apuntaba a que tendría que sentarse con alguien que estuviera solo y despechado como él. En la segunda fila, puesto que James se había negado a sentarse en la primera, estaban Lily y James. Por otro lado, y en primera fila estaban Remus y Snape. En el sector Slytherin estaba Bellatrix con su divertido y elocuente Lestrange. Todo el mundo estaba sentado con alguien, incluso Bertha Jorkins, que aunque fuera bastante pesada siempre tenía a alguien alrededor dispuesto a ser informado de los últimos cotilleos del día. Sirius divisó al final de la fila de Slytherin un asiento vacío junto a Bennington, la amiga de Bellatrix. Perfecto. Seguramente no abriría la boca en toda la clase y eso era lo que él necesitaba, paz y tranquilidad para poder observar qué hacían Remus y Snape y James y Lily.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo Sirius, intentando poner cara de bueno, pero su ojo morado fastidiaba todo el intento.

La chica quitó su mochila del asiento libre con un bufido y le dejó el sitio.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Black?- dijo Bennington mirando con saña el ojo morado de Sirius.- ¿Ayer te zurró Snape y ahora te dedicas a lucir las heridas de guerra?

- No exactamente.- dijo Sirius, viendo cómo se encendía una pequeña lucecita encima de su cabeza.- Es que las heridas de Snape fueron tan horribles que tuvieron que arreglárselas en la enfermería para no causarle un trauma.

- Oh, vaya, no sabía que fueras tan valiente y tan fuerte.- dijo la Slytherin con ironía.

- Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. Aquí estamos tú y yo, dos almas solitarias unidas por el destino.- dijo Sirius con tono filosófico.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No sabía si creer que Black le estaba tomando el pelo o estaba tratando de ligar con ella.

- Yo no soy solitaria, y tampoco creo que tú lo seas.- dijo en tono seco mirando fijamente su caldero con resignación.

Aquella clase iba a ser muy muy muy larga…

- Estoy preocupada por Sirius, como siga así se va a meter en un problema muy gordo.- dijo Lily mientras cortaba los ingredientes de la poción de ese día.

- Yo también, he estado hablando con él esta mañana y he intentado convencerlo de que deje de hacer tonterías si no quiere acabar en Azkaban.- dijo James.

- Bien, porque eso iba a decirte, que deberías pararle los pies en vez de alentarle.- dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Y es lo que estoy intentando pero escapa a mi control. Sirius está fuera de sí, no es capaz de razonar.

- Bueno, eso tampoco es ninguna novedad.- dijo Lily.

James la miró con desaprobación.

- Una cosa es que estés de parte de Remus y otra es que lo pagues todo con Sirius. Sirius también es tu amigo y deberías darle algo de apoyo.

- Entiéndeme, James¡no puedo estar en medio de los dos! Sirius te tiene a ti, y si yo también me uno a vosotros, Remus creerá que lo he dejado solo. Tenía que tomar una decisión y me puse del lado de Remus, que por otro lado, creo que es la más sensata.

- Pero es que yo solo no puedo controlar a Sirius.- dijo James, desesperado.

- Mira, que esté de parte de Remus no quiere decir que esté en vuestra contra. Llevo días intentando que deje de dormir en la sala común, le he dicho que estáis arrepentidos y que queréis que vuelva, pero no quiere hacerme caso.

- Claro, como tiene a su querido Snape…- murmuró James con rencor.

- Y creo que es en parte por eso por lo que sigue enfadado, ya no sólo es que le dejarais solo la última luna llena, sino que dice que si de verdad quisierais que vuelva, no estaríais molestando a Snape porque sabéis que a él le duele que lo hagáis. Tenéis que poner un poco de vuestra parte también, yo soy la primera que no quiere que esto esté así de mal.- explicó Lily.

- Tiene gracia…- rió James en voz baja.

- Pues yo no se la veo.- respondió Lily con tono enfadado.

- ¿Sabes por qué Sirius ha estado últimamente a Snape más de lo habitual?

- No.- Lily se encogió de hombros, esperando alguna excusa absurda como que no le gustaba su cara o algo por el estilo.

- Porque se enteró de que Snape está detrás de Remus. Le gusta.- dijo James, asintiendo solemnemente.

Lily, sin darse cuenta, soltó en el caldero todos los ingredientes que tenía en la mano para ahogar con ella un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡No jodas!- dijo sin creérselo, parpadeando repetidas veces sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Como lo oyes.- afirmó James.- Uh, Lily, esto… huele raro…

Un humo verdoso, que no debía estar ahí, había empezado a salir de la poción de la chica.

- Oh, mierda, mierda…- farfulló Lily viendo su poción estropeada.

Se agachó para buscar algo que neutralizara el desastre, pero antes de encontrarlo ya estaba oyendo la voz de Slughorn, que había acudido extrañado por el olor y el humo que despedía la poción de su alumna favorita.

- Evans¿pero qué ha hecho?- dijo el hombre observando el caldero para luego mirar a James como si fuera el culpable.- No le conviene sentarse con Potter en mis clases, le hacen distraerse.

- Perdón, estaba buscando polvo de ala de mariposa para contrarrestar el efecto ácido de las raices de secuoya.- dijo Lily, avergonzada.

- ¡Muy bien, Evans! Eso es exactamente lo que debía añadir. Diez puntos para Gryffindor, y venga, que todavía está a tiempo de hacer perfecta la poción.- dijo Slughorn, pasando a la siguiente mesa.

James miró a la fila de al lado y vio cómo Snape murmuraba algo, seguramente nada bueno, acerca del elogio de Slughorn a Lily. Sin embargo, Remus no parecía estar riéndole la gracia, sino que le miraba con ceño.

- ¡Black, Bennington¡Dejad la cháchara para otra clase que no sea la mía!- gritó el profesor.

Inmediatamente, James se giró con curiosidad. ¿Sirius se había sentado con Bennington y estaban de cháchara? Aquello sí que era una novedad.

- Uff, menos mal, ya está arreglado.- dijo Lily, viendo cómo su caldero recuperaba la normalidad.- Bueno, James… Dios¡eso que me has contado es completamente ridículo!

- Pero es la verdad.

James le contó por encima lo que Lily debía saber para que terminara creyéndole. Le contó el pacto con Snape y cómo éste había accedido sin poner mucho impedimento, pero sin revelar nada de los sentimientos de Sirius ni de lo que ocurría en la luna llena.

- Me dejas de piedra. Jamás habría pensado que a Snape le gustara Remus.- dijo Lily mirando de soslayo a los dos implicados en la fila de al lado, que hablaban con naturalidad mientras realizaban su poción.- ¿Remus sabe algo?

- No. Pero creemos que debería saberlo, para estar advertido.

- ¿Y?- preguntó la pelirroja, imaginando lo que venía a continuación.

- Ahí es donde entras tú.

- Ya, debí imaginar que algo te traías entre manos cuando propusiste sentarte conmigo hoy.- dijo Lily, resoplando.- ¿Por qué me toca a mí si el interesado en esto es Sirius?

- Oh, no, no es cosa de Sirius. Los dos pensamos que si Remus se entera a lo mejor ya no quiere seguir con Snape y vuelve con nosotros.- dijo James con rapidez por si acaso Lily sospechaba cualquier cosa acerca de los sentimientos de Sirius.

- Ah, vaya, yo creía que todo esto era cosa de Sirius.- dijo Lily, decepcionada, pues por un momento había creído ver la solución a todo el problema.

Le hubiera gustado escuchar algo que diese esperanza a una posible relación entre los dos chicos. De hecho, no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea de verlos juntos, pues sabía que eso haría muy feliz a Remus, y sabía que como pareja, ambos se compenetrarían muy bien. Si se lo proponía, no le costaría mucho arrancar una confesión al joven Lupin. El problema era Sirius… Su trayectoria como galán era extensa y jamás había dado muestras de interés en los de su mismo sexo, si se exceptuaba el beso con James en el juego de la botella.

- Bien, lo haré. Pero sólo porque a mí me gusta tan poco como a vosotros imaginar a Snape acosando al pobre Remus. Tal vez algo así sea el empujón que Remus necesita para darse cuenta de que vosotros sois sus verdaderos amigos.- dijo Lily, odiando profundamente tener que estar metida en medio de todos los líos.

Entretanto, en la última fila de la clase, Sirius hablaba y su acompañante cabeceaba a punto de darse en una de las cabezadas contra el borde del caldero.

- …y ya lo ves, llevo solo demasiado tiempo, tengo visiones, de hecho, en este momento es como si tuviera visión de rayos x.- dijo Sirius, observando el escote de su compañera con ojos lujuriosos.- Mi mente ahora mismo te está viendo con un sujetador negro semitransparente…

- Tu problema, Black, es que eres un pervertido. ¡Y deja de mirarme las tetas! Porque por mucho que tu mente se las imagine con sujetador negro, no lo es.

- ¿Y de qué color es?

- Rojo.

- Uhh, mejor todavía… espera a que cambie la imagen mental… Sí, queda mucho más… obsceno.- dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

- Te estás ganando que te tire el caldero por la cabeza.- gruñó la Slytherin.

- Y claro, este va a ser el San Valentín más penoso de mi vida, por primera vez lo voy a pasar triste y solo. Me doy pena de mi mismo ¿no te doy pena a ti?

La chica removió el caldero con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de partir la cuchara de madera con la que lo hacía.

- Mira, Black, no me gustó nada que fueras diciendo por ahí que nos acostamos el año pasado.

- Es que nos acostamos, Bennington, sólo que tú no te acuerdas porque estabas borracha.

- Créeme, si me hubiese acostado contigo lo recordaría.- dijo la chica, que pese a estar perdiendo los nervios con su compañero, se había ruborizado.- Pero si tan triste y solo estás, y tanta pena te da pasar solo San Valentín, haré el esfuerzo y te acompañaré, sólo para que dejes de rallarme la cabeza. ¿Vale?

Sirius estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo, aunque en su mente planeaba la imagen del calendario con sus diecisiete días tachados. Diecisiete días… Y la muy tonta de Bennington se había creído que trataba de ligar con ella, y se lo había dejado tan a huevo que incluso le dolía físicamente tener que rechazar la propuesta. Es que eran diecisiete días… y se empezaba a obsesionar. Y todo parecía confabularse contra él para romper la promesa, cuando él sólo trataba de darle pena, va la chica y le sale con esa proposición tan indecente en el momento menos apropiado.

"_Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que ser fuerte. Da igual que ahora mismo la esté viendo vestida de conejita de Playboy. Yo cumplo mis promesas y sólo amo a Remus."_ Pensó Sirius antes de respirar hondo y contestar.

- Bueno, te invitaré a un té en el salón de Madame Pudipié si me arreglas esto.- dijo Sirius señalando su ojo con carita de lástima.

- ¿Es que no sabes hacerlo tú solo?- le miró, arqueando una ceja.

- No puedo, tengo un defecto congénito que no me deja inclinar la muñeca hacia mí.- dijo Sirius, haciendo como si su muñeca estuviera rígida.

Sabía de sobra que si aparecía con el ojo curado, McGonagall comprobaría su propia varita para saber si él mismo se lo había curado y le caería otro castigo.

- Ya…- murmuró la chica, sin creerlo, evidentemente.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo el ojo de Sirius estaba en perfectas condiciones, coincidiendo con el final de la clase.

- Te debo un té. Nos vemos el sábado.- dijo Sirius corriendo hacia Lily y James, a quienes alcanzó antes de que salieran del aula.

- ¡Tu ojo!- exclamó James.

Sirius rió con malicia y satisfacción.

- Engatusé a Bennington para que me lo arreglara.- dijo Sirius.

Lily gruñó con desaprobación.

- Yo creía que estabas ligando con ella.- dijo James, riendo.

- Ah, no. Está buena, pero sabes que ahora no me interesa.- dijo Sirius mirando a James con elocuencia.- De todas formas he quedado con ella el sábado, he prometido invitarla a un té, es que pasar San Valentín solo… es demasiado fuerte para mí.

- Por Dios, Sirius¿por qué ibas a pasar solo San Valentín? Nada más que hay que ver el grupo de chicas que llevas siempre detrás esperando a que le pidas una cita.- dijo Lily.

- ¿No te acuerdas que Sirius hizo voto de castidad?- dijo James.

- Ah, sí, es cierto ¿y todavía no lo has roto?- preguntó Lily riéndose.

- ¡Pues no! Y para tu información llevo diecisiete días.

- Vaya, qué gran logro.- dijo Lily con sorna.- ¿Y se puede saber cual es su utilidad?

- Necesitaba descanso y reflexión. Haz memoria, tú misma me dijiste que mejor me preocupara de mi vida en vez de la de los demás y que me aclarara las ideas.- dijo Sirius, marchándose.

James, viendo que Lily se quedaba pensativa y con un gesto bastante sospechoso, se apresuró a aclarar.

- Nada, es que decía que llevaba una vida con demasiados excesos y que quería algo de descanso, dejar de pensar en el sexo a ver si consigue descubrir el amor.- dijo James, suspirando, como si esa actitud de su amigo fuese muy enternecedora.

- Yo creo que lo encontrará.- guiñó Lily con aire travieso.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Después de las clases, ya por la tarde, Sirius empezaba a agobiarse en la sala común. Durante el rato que había estado allí haciendo los deberes del día, habían pasado por su lado una veintena de chicas. No habría sido nada raro si no se hubieran dedicado a pasar una y otra vez por delante de él y cada una de ellas se empeñara en saludarlo dedicándole una sonrisa seductora. Ante ese panorama abrumador, Sirius decidió huir de allí antes de que las visiones empezaran a tomar tornas menos inocentes.

"_¿De dónde coño han salido tantas tías? A la mitad de ellas creo que nunca las había visto… ¿Y por qué tienen que llevar la falda tan corta y la blusa tan apretada? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco… A ver, Sirius, céntrate y cálmate. Esas chicas no llevaban un cinturón ancho en lugar de falda, son todo imaginaciones tuyas, lo único que querían era llamar tu atención para que les pidieras una cita por San Valentín y tú eres el que se ha empezado a montar una película erótica en tu cabeza…" _pensaba Sirius mientras caminaba por el pasillo, intentando autoconvencerse de que debía intentar dejar de pensar cosas equivocadas con cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

Y como si su vida no fuera ya complicada de por sí, para terminar de rematarlo, se encontró con Bellatrix, la cual llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa tan sospechosa y malvada que todo apuntaba a que estaba buscándole para algo que, seguramente, en lugar de arreglar sus problemas, los aumentaría.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó Sirius de mala manera, casi prefiriendo no escuchar lo que su prima tuviera que decirle.

- Oh, tienes que ver esto.- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo y asustándolo con su sonrisa.

- ¿Es que has hecho otro descubrimiento terrorífico y escalofriante?

- Más o menos.- dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros, y sin darle tiempo a responder, llevaba a Sirius a rastras camino de la biblioteca.

Sirius maldecía y farfullaba cosas ininteligibles por el camino, pero sin embargo no dio vuelta atrás. Sabía que si Bellatrix quería que viese algo, era porque ese algo era horrible, y la verdad era que prefería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en vez de permanecer en la ignorancia.

- Por cierto, ya veo que tienes el ojo bien.- observó Bellatrix.

- Sí, fue tu amiguita Bennington la que me lo curó.

- Pues además me ha dicho que ha quedado contigo en San Valentín.- dijo Bellatrix con tono de que no le gustara nada aquella idea.

- ¿A qué viene ese tono¿Es que estás celosa¿Tú no tienes a Lestrange? Seguro que para pasar una velada romántica y divertida te lleva a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.- dijo Sirius, riéndose de su propia gracia.

- No estoy celosa, y además, no te importa lo que Rodolphus y yo hagamos el día de San Valentín. Lo que pasa es que sé lo que va a ocurrir, te acostarás con ella y luego la dejarás tirada y tengo que advertirte que, aparte de Slytherin, que eso dice mucho, es muy rencorosa. Conmigo te salió bien, porque claro, para mí no significó nada más que unos cuantos buenos polvos, pero ella está enamoradísima de ti, así que cuidado con lo que haces si no quieres morir joven.- dijo Bellatrix, que ni ella misma se creía el cuento que había soltado.

- Te agradezco tu interés, pero no tengo intención de tirármela.- respondió ante la estupefacción de la joven.

Por una vez en su vida, Sirius había decidido actuar con prudencia y morderse la lengua. Sabía que acabaría con el otro ojo morado si de verdad hubiera dicho lo que pensaba de Bellatrix.

"_No es que ponga en duda que Bennington esté enamorada de mí, probablemente sea cierto, más bien, resultaría muy difícil que no lo estuviera. Pero Bella, por favor, que nos conocemos¿por qué entonces me preguntaste si yo sentía algo por ti? Tú eres la que está enamorada de mí e intentas asustarme con esas cosas porque no soportas que me acueste con ella." _Esa fue la reflexión de Sirius, que prefirió no decir.

- ¡Qué no piensas tirártela?- preguntó Bellatrix, entre sorprendida y aliviada.

Acto seguido llevó una mano a la frente de Sirius y con la otra palpaba su cuerpo como si quisiese encontrar algo anormal en él.

- ¿Estás enfermo¿Tienes fiebre?

- Sí, estoy enfermo.- dijo Sirius, notándose acalorado.- Y de hecho te agradecería que no me toques porque puedo explotar si sigues haciéndolo. No te gustaría saber lo que estoy viendo ahora…

Bellatrix se quedó muy desconcertada. Por culpa del contacto, Sirius había vuelto a tener otra visión obscena.

- Estás…perturbado.- murmuró Bellatrix, confusa.

- Mejor háblame de Snape, es lo único que es capaz de anularme la líbido. Porque es de Snape de quien querías hablarme ¿no?

- Sí.- respondió Bellatrix, aún sin saber muy bien de qué iba todo aquello.- Estaba yo estudiando en la biblioteca y me fijé en que Snape se acerca demasiado a Lupin, le habla al oído y roza su mano contra su pierna…

- ¿QUÉ?- Sirius se quedó parado en mitad del camino.- ¿Cómo que roza su mano contra su pierna¿Qué parte de la pierna?

- No lo sé, yo estaba demasiado lejos como para poder verlo bien.- dijo Bellatrix haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Y por qué coño Lily no me dice nada de eso¡Ella vive en la biblioteca!- gritó Sirius, enrojeciendo.

- Sí, vive en la biblioteca pero con la cabeza metida en el libro, dudo mucho que vea algo más.

- No sé qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Ese cabrón va a morir como que me llamo Sirius Black.- murmuró Sirius echando a correr hacia la biblioteca.

Bellatrix le siguió sonriendo maliciosamente. Adoraba verlos pelearse, se lo tenían bien merecido por burlarse de ella.

La Slytherin consiguió alcanzar a su primo antes de que irrumpiera en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca profiriendo maldiciones y armando escándalo. En su lugar, le aconsejó que estuvieran callados para no llamar la atención. Sin que nadie advirtiera su llegada, los dos jóvenes se deslizaron detrás de una estantería para poder vigilar a través de ella sin ser vistos. De esta forma llegaron a la altura donde estaban sentados Severus y Remus. Un par de mesas más atrás, estaba Lily, pero con la cabeza metida en el libro, como bien había dicho Bellatrix.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados juntos, sí, pero cada uno estaba a lo suyo y la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos era bastante prudencial.

- Yo no veo que lo esté toqueteando.- dijo Sirius en voz baja, ya casi inmunizado de ver a su amado acompañado del repugnante Snape.

- No lo van a estar haciendo a todas horas ¿no? Tendremos que esperar aquí.- dijo Bellatrix, riendo entre dientes.

- Está bien, esperemos.- suspiró Sirius con resignación.

Mientras tanto, Lily hacía como si estudiara, pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarse. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia delante, veía a Remus y Snape y una especie de escalofrío repulsivo y nervioso la recorría de arriba abajo. Lo que James le había contado seguía pareciéndole imposible, pero estaba segura de que si no fuera verdad no la hubiera metido a ella en ese compromiso.

Por otro lado, también había estado pensando en Sirius. Atando cabos y uniendo pistas creía haber llegado a la conclusión de que su amigo sentía algo por Remus. No sabría calibrar el tamaño de ese "algo" pero estaba casi segura de que por lo menos, aunque fuera un pequeño sentimiento sí que había. No tenía más que remontarse a unas semanas atrás para empezar a encontrar las pistas. Todo había comenzado el día que jugaron al juego de la botella, justo el mismo día en que Sirius se había tomado muy mal la "supuesta" noticia de que Remus había perdido la virginidad con Danielle Moonlight y más o menos en la misma fecha en que había comenzado su voto de castidad. Si a todo eso se le unía el hecho de que había desarrollado instintos asesinos contra Snape, la insistencia de James en desmentir cualquier interés de Sirius en apartar a Remus de su nuevo amigo Slytherin, que ella podía recordar perfectamente el momento en que Sirius, acongojado, le preguntó si era gay porque el beso con James no le había desagradado, y lo más importante, que Sirius mismo confesó haber preferido besar a Remus en vez de a James. Si todo eso se unía en una mente privilegiada como la de Lily Evans, quedaba muy poco lugar para las dudas.

De este modo, Lily se sentía nerviosa y pasaba las páginas sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Tenía sobre ella una gran responsabilidad y tenía que pensar muy bien cómo abordar el asunto. Debía quitar de en medio a Snape, como bien le había pedido James, pero también se sentía en el deber de acercar a Remus y Sirius, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo hubiera pedido.

Habían pasado unos minutos en los que Sirius y Bellatrix espiaban el aburrido estudio de Remus y Snape sin que hubiera ningún acercamiento de ningún tipo. Así que Bellatrix decidió que era el momento de actuar, viendo que Sirius comenzaba a bostezar amenazando con dormirse sobre un tomo de "Las propiedades mágicas del hongo venenoso vietnamita". Sin que Sirius se diese cuenta, sacó un poco la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y murmuró un hechizo para acortar varios centímetros una de las patas de la silla donde estaba sentado Severus. Y para que Sirius no se perdiera detalle, le dio un codazo para alertarle.

La silla de Snape perdió el equilibrio, casi cayendo sobre Remus y teniendo que apoyarse sobre él para no tirarlo también. Los dos muchachos se quedaron callados y un poco avergonzados. Snape se disculpó y Remus sonrió un poco ruborizado, con la mala suerte de que desde la posición en la que estaban los espías sólo se veía a Snape por detrás y no se podía ver que se había disculpado, tan sólo se veía la sonrisa de Remus y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Bellatrix miró a Sirius, intentando ocultar su sonrisita maliciosa. El plan había dado resultado, porque estaba claro que todo había sido una artimaña para provocar otra pelea entre los dos contrincantes. Era cierto que los había visto hablar en la biblioteca pero nada más que eso.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, y mira, además esta vez lo ha hecho con todo descaro.- apuntó Bellatrix.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Sirius estaba en tensión y cada vez estaba más y más rojo. Parecía a punto de estallar o más bien parecía que estaba a punto de recibir sus súper poderes para evolucionar a un estado superior que lo convertiría en máquina de matar.

- ¿Has oído eso?- preguntó Remus.

- No¿qué?- dijo Snape.

Se oía un ruido que iba aumentando en intensidad, que había empezado con un "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ahhhhhhh, GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR" y que por supuesto provenía de Sirius.

En una fracción de segundo ocurrió todo, y afortunadamente en esa fracción de segundo Remus y Snape decidieron apartarse de allí temiendo que la estantería repleta de libros estuviera a punto de venirse abajo debido al peso. Desde luego, la estantería se vino abajo sin aplastar a los dos jóvenes que se habían apartado a tiempo, pero no cayó debido al peso de los libros sino debido a que Sirius había sacado su varita y había lanzado una maldición sobre Snape, haciendo que la burbuja protectora apareciera y por culpa de ésta, que tenía un diámetro de unos dos metros alrededor de Sirius, la estantería tras la que se ocultaban había colapsado contra el suelo.

Una vez que el caos, el estrépito y la nube de polvo que se había formado se hubieron desvanecido, Remus y Snape pudieron observar que tras la nube de polvo se iba dibujando la figura de un Sirius Black muy muy irritado.

- Cómo no, debí imaginar que detrás de esto estarías tú.- dijo Snape mirando con ojos furiosos al furioso Sirius.

Remus miraba muy enfadado a Sirius, pero lo miró aún más enfadado cuando divisó a su lado a Bellatrix Black. Por otra parte, Lily acudió corriendo al ver lo que había pasado, dispuesta a evitar que Sirius se jugara de nuevo la expulsión de Hogwarts. Gracias a que Remus y Snape estaban a una distancia bastante alejada de Sirius, la burbuja protectora desapareció. Sin embargo, a Sirius no parecía importarle ya que volvió a empuñar la varita. Lily actuó con rapidez antes de que su amigo lanzara otra maldición inútil, y con un hábil Expelliarmus se hizo con la varita del joven Black.

- ¡Sirius! No vale la pena que te juegues tu futuro por…esto.- regañó la pelirroja mirando con desgana a Snape.

- No necesito varita para lo que pienso hacer.- dijo Sirius entre dientes sin quitar ojo de su objetivo y crujiéndose los nudillos.- Con mis manos me basta, incluso creo que lo disfrutaré más.

- Adelante, Black, no te tengo miedo.- alentó Snape.

Aunque a Bellatrix le faltara solamente dar saltitos de alegría por tener sitio de primera fila para la pelea, Remus se encargó de desbaratar su plan. El chico se interpuso entre los dos oponentes, y aunque enfadado profundamente con Sirius, su intención era acabar con aquella batalla absurda que le dañaba en lo más hondo de su corazón.

- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto¡Harto de ti!- gritó Remus mirando a su antiguo compañero.- Eres un puto egoísta, y me estás demostrando que te importo una mierda. Sólo te pedí dos cosas y no eres capaz de ceder en ninguna de ellas por mi amistad. En cambio te regodeas en ellas cada vez más. Por cosas como esta es por lo que no puedo creer que realmente queráis que vuelva.

- No, Remus, te equivocas.- dijo Lily, pero no fue escuchada.

- Eres un inmaduro.- dijo Remus, mirando con odio a Sirius.

- Le apoyo totalmente.- dijo Bellatrix a Sirius también.

- ¡Y tú te callas puta zorra!- exclamó Remus.

La respuesta de Bellatrix y la nueva frase de Remus se mezclaron, por lo que fue difícil que se entendieran.

- ¿Me estás llamando puta zorra¿Tú, repugnante sangre mestiza? Prefiero ser una puta zorra a tener una sangre asquerosa como la tuya.

- Me prometiste que la dejarías, ya veo lo que valen tus promesas.- escupió Remus.

Bellatrix se quedó pálida.

- ¿Tienes tan poca personalidad que me dejaste porque ese te lo pidió?- preguntó Bellatrix, esta vez dispuesta a enzarzarse contra Sirius.

Sirius empezaba a abrumarse entre tantas acusaciones.

- No estoy con ella. ¿Te jodería que estuviera con ella?- preguntó Sirius.

- Me jodería.

- A mi me jode que vayas con Snape.

- Tú tampoco has hecho nada para que prefiera ir contigo, sino todo lo contrario.

- Ah, o sea que me estás diciendo que te da igual que me siente mal y vas a seguir haciéndolo.

- Sí, más o menos esa es la idea.- dijo Remus.- Ahora, Severus, será mejor que nos vayamos, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

- ¡Eso! Tú huye como un cobarde.- gritó Sirius.

Remus y Snape se disponían a marcharse cuando la bibliotecaria, Irma Pince, llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos.

- Aquí nadie va a ningún sitio.- dijo, evitando que los dos chicos se fuesen.- Usted, señor Snape, quédese aquí a ordenar todo este desastre.

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he tenido la culpa de nada.- protestó el Slytherin.

Sirius se reía, haciendo un gesto con el brazo alegrándose de que Snape tuviese que quedarse a pagar las consecuencias.

- Y usted, señor Black, no se ponga tan chulito. He informado a la profesora McGonagall y le quiere inmediatamente en su despacho.- dijo la mujer.

Esta vez Sirius fue el que se quedó pálido, sin ánimos para volver a reírse de que Snape tuviese que ordenar todos los libros de la estantería. En su cara se podía ver que temía una orden de expulsión inmediata.

Lily, viendo que Remus salía de la biblioteca, se apresuró a alcanzarle, no sin antes devolver a su propietario la varita de Sirius. La muchacha se veía bastante consternada e incluso, pese a tener una mirada de decepción y rabia, se podía intuir que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar por lo que McGonagall tuviera que decirle a Sirius en su despacho.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que fastidiar todo?- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca en busca de Remus Lupin.

- Ups, Sirius, me parece que la has cagado.- dijo Bellatrix, riendo y también dejándolo solo.

- ¿Pero qué coño le pasa a todo el mundo conmigo¿Es que hay una conspiración contra mí?- dijo Sirius en voz alta, aunque más bien era una pregunta que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. No era normal que todo le saliera mal, debía ser cosa de alguna extraña conjunción planetaria o algo parecido.

"_No pueden expulsarme. ¡NO PUEDEN! Si me echan, Remus se quedará aquí solo sin vigilancia y el pervertido de Snape tendrá vía libre para acosarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué demonios se pone tan guapo cuando se enfada? Se le ponen los ojos preciosos, enormes y brillantes…" _pensaba Sirius asumiendo su destino camino al despacho de la subdirectora del colegio.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

- Remus, por favor, Sirius está alterado, no te lo tomes tan en serio.- dijo Lily, muy preocupada.

- Me lo tomaré como me de la gana.- refunfuñó Remus.

- Admite que tú también tienes parte de culpa.

- La única culpa que yo tengo aquí es la de querer que haya paz, pero Sirius es tan cabezota que es incapaz de comportarse como una persona normal y dejar de molestar a Snape. Se lo he pedido por activa y por pasiva y ya ves cuál ha sido el resultado, exactamente lo mismo que si se lo hubiese pedido a la pared. Y no sólo eso, después de inventar excusas para no acompañarme la última vez, de meterse en mi vida y convertir a Danielle en mi enemiga, después de agredir a Snape y besar a Bellatrix delante de mis narices cuando yo le pedí que la dejara, después de todo eso lo lógico sería pensar que me odia en vez de que quiera que vuelva. Con una persona así como amigo¿cómo no voy a preferir estar con Snape? Él, en este tiempo, solamente ha tenido buenas acciones conmigo, me ayudó muchísimo descubriendo esa poción para mis transformaciones y sigue investigando para mejorarla. Lo único malo que ha hecho es convertirse en un amigo para mí, y desde luego, un amigo que no se dedica a apuñalarme por la espalda, como Sirius.

Lily lo había estado escuchando con atención, y no podía decir que lo que Remus había explicado fuera falso. Lo que pasaba era que Remus desconocía una parte de la historia y sin la cual, el comportamiento de Sirius no tenía ningún sentido.

- Mira, Remus, tengo que contarte algo. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en el lago?- dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole y agarrándose a su brazo.

- Bien. Creo que yo también te voy a contar algo. Es algo que no he contado nunca a nadie pero pienso que tú eres la persona más apropiada para saberlo. Sé que me entenderás y por fin podré liberar todo esto que llevo dentro.- dijo Remus, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, pero la mano y la sonrisa de Lily conseguían proporcionarle la confianza que necesitaba.

- Claro que sí, sea lo que sea yo siempre te voy a apoyar.- dijo Lily.

Sonreía con satisfacción porque sabía lo que Remus iba a contarle, y nada le hacía más feliz que la ilusión de ver juntos a sus dos amigos.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

¿Y dónde estaba James mientras todo esto ocurría? Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que había sido reclamado cuando volvía del entrenamiento de quidditch para que se acercara a la enfermería. Peter Pettigrew había despertado.

**Oh, dios, soy muy mala, lo sé. Muajajajaja. ¿Qué pasará? Jijiji, yo lo sé XDDDD pero no voy a adelantar nada de nada XDDD.**

**Estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el anterior capítulo, así que espero que en este también seáis buenos conmigo ¿vale? Así que agradezco mucho los review del capítulo 10 a: Gin.m, Juglaresa, Yummy,Naty Tuk, Aka, Helen Black Potter, Esfinge, Cacell Cop, Daia, Sayuri Black, Norix Black, Rocio, Kymie, Paddly, Danybel, Alucard, Sirenitus, Zaratustra, Atarbox, Utena 86, Coulter, Dream Kat, Mj Minako, Joanne Distte, Malechan, JKRanIV, Nayami, Irene, Ilenda, Sammy Bella, Ani, Paula Moonlight, Terry Moon, Aryblack, Eruanne y Leila Diggory. Ah, otra cosita, como sabéis ahora no tengo internet y responder todos los reviews me ocupa mucho tiempo, así que os pediría que si queréis que os conteste, los que tengáis cuenta, por fis, loggearos, porque es mucho más facil para mi responder directamente que tener que abrir el correo, copiar la dirección y todo el rollo ese. ok? De todas formas, intentaré responder todos los que me llegan ;-D**

**No me acuerdo si lo dije, pero no hace mucho subí un fic de humor por si queréis pasaros a leerlo y reíros un rato, se llama ¿Sí, quiero? Y bueno, tengo que aclarar que es un Sirius/Bellatrix pero yo creo que es apto para los que odian esa pareja también porque es tan de coña y … desesperado XDDDDD, también me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiéndolo jejejeje.**

**Ah, otra cosita. Como no tengo internet ahora pues estoy un poco desconectada del mundo, pero me enteré del shock general que ha producido la elección del Sirius adolescente para la peli. Bueno, la primera foto que pusieron es horrible, pero he visto otras dos que pusieron después y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que soy famosa por tener un gusto "raro" para los tíos, tengo que decir que no me parece que sea tan feo, no es como yo me imaginaba a Sirius, pero yo creo que está guapo aunque parece que haga gala al nombre de Canuto y se haya fumao algo XDDDD (en la que está en el coche yo creo que está bastante guapo XDDD) así que confío en que el maquillaje y la caracterización nos de un Sirius guapo como se merece ;-D.**

**Así que nada, que espero poder subir pronto el nuevo capítulo, que os vaya muy bien en los exámenes y que seáis buenos conmigo y me dejéis review, que me hacen feliz jejejeje.**

**¡Muchos besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
